


The Tempest

by Prince_of_Puzzles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Millenium Puzzle, Pirates, Puzzleshipping, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Puzzles/pseuds/Prince_of_Puzzles
Summary: Yami, captain of The Tempest, is known across the land for his fantastic ability to predict shifts in the weather, his skill with a sword, and his firm control of what is one of the most respected ships ever to grace the seas. Above all, he desires to be reunited with the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, an artifact that his family has guarded for generations. He has been following rumors about where he might be able to find it for the last few years and offering aid to those he encounters along the way... But what will happen when Yami finally tracks it down?





	1. Storm on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. This is my first time posting a story here, although I have been lurking and enjoying the writing for quite some time. My chapters are fairly short for now, but this is in order to maintain motivation... Please leave a comment if you enjoy the story, as that will also further motivate me to continue! Without further ado... Enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh, re-imagined and re-envisioned with sparkling ocean water stretching endlessly into the horizon... And Yami with a sword. Who doesn't want to read about Yami with a sword? 
> 
> Sincerely,  
PoP

Yami stood at the impressive ship’s helm, admiring the endless, azure water that stretched as far as the eye could see. The calm waters lapped softly at the ship’s sides, creating a gentle rocking motion on-board that served as a constant reminder of their marine surroundings. Nearly the entire crew was on deck, enjoying a rare opportunity to soak in the sun’s rays and bask in their momentary freedom. Though not unkind, Yami was undeniably strict, and such chances came few and far between.

Narrowing his eyes, Yami unclasped the small, expandable telescope that was strapped securely to his belt. He scanned the horizon, confirming his suspicions. There was indeed a storm brewing on the horizon.

Yami was known throughout the seafaring community for his uncanny ability to predict the weather. No one really knew exactly how he did it, but there were theories aplenty. Some thought that he was favored by the gods, which was an argument further supported by his unique, gravity-defying locks; there were even those who thought that he had once been struck by lightning and received strange, magical powers after surviving the immensely powerful shock.

Re-fastening the telescope at his hip, Yami strode to the ship’s wheel, overlooking his crew on the main deck. “There’s a storm brewing, lads. It’s time to get back to work!” he bellowed, his commanding, baritone voice rousing everyone to their feet. Though his ship was admittedly named The Tempest, this was one tempest he would rather avoid. He beckoned his First Mate, Aknadin, to his side. He was one of his most trusted aides, and his opinion held much weight to Yami.

“What do you think about the storm..?” he asked, as soon as Aknadin had climbed the steps to stand by Yami at the helm.

“Hmm… It’s difficult to say, my captain. But… I think it may be in our best interests to seek shelter at Vella. It’s the nearest port, and if we make haste we can dock before the worst of it hits.” Aknadin frowned slightly, clearly lost in thought. However, Yami was of the same opinion. Knowing that Aknadin agreed with his unspoken idea was of great comfort to him.

“Agreed. Then, we’ll make haste for Vella. I will steer the ship personally. Please see to it that the crewman undertake their respective duties, and tell Seto to take the Crow’s Nest. He may be an unruly one, but he’s one of the best lookouts we’ve got.” Aknadin nodded, backing away quickly to fulfill Captain Yami’s instructions.

Yami grasped the helm tightly, navigating them toward the port city of Vella. He watched as his crew bolted this way and that, taking their posts and preparing to deal with the potential for heavy rain._ Maybe this isn’t such a bad turn of events after all_, he thought to himself. _After all, maybe I’ll be able to find out more information about the whereabouts of the puzzle_... “I’ve been following its trail like a goddamn **dog** for the past two years,” he muttered, twisting the wheel with a bit more force than necessary. Well, no matter. Sooner or later, he would find the Puzzle. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Yugi dashed to the end of the dock as the sky began to darken, taking his place by his best friend, Joey. They each grabbed a length of rope, ready to assist the incoming ship with the docking process. He glanced at the side of the impressive ship, hoping to get a look at wherever its name might be engraved, but all he could make out from its current angle was “Temp”. _Hmm, not exactly the most inspiring __of names _, he chuckled to himself. 

The overcast sky and the increasingly heavy drizzle made it difficult for Yugi to see the faces of any individual crew members, but he could make out the faint outline of whoever was steering the ship into the harbor. “Wow… his hair looks almost identical to mine…” he whispered. 

“What was that, Yug?” Joey asked quickly, cutting through his silent musings. 

“Oh, uh.. Nothing. I was just thinking to myself is all.” The ship claimed its place amidst those currently docked, and Yugi couldn’t help but marvel at its size and regal bearing. Yugi could only dream of one day being a passenger aboard a ship of such stature… 

He had moved around a lot the last few years, accompanying his grandfather on their search for dock work; they did whatever they had to to make ends meet. He had encountered ships of many different shapes and sizes on his travels, so he knew at a glance that whoever captained this ship must be remarkably wealthy. Not to mention the respect one would need to lead a crew of the size necessary for such a vessel! 

As the rain picked up, crew members began to spill haphazardly down the ramp. He and Joey stood to the side, eyeing the procession, and Yugi could feel his excitement building at the prospect of catching a glimpse of the ship’s captain, as he was certain he would know who it was right away. He was not disappointed. 

Time seemed to slow as, at long last, the captain strolled confidently down the ramp. Strapped to his right hip was a telescope and to his left, a long, thin blade. His clothes were nearly all-black and very form-fitting; it was obvious that he was in peak condition. The only color that distracted from the all-black ensemble was a white insignia on the upper left corner of his coat… An insignia that Yugi recognized immediately, much to his dismay. It was none other than the Millennium Puzzle. 

Their eyes met at the precise moment that a lightning bolt crashed through the sky in a shock of brilliant white light, effectively stunning Yugi into a state of immobility. Thunder rumbled ominously, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, the captain’s crimson eyes nearly burning him with their intensity. His hair… It wasn’t just similar. It was almost absolutely identical. The captain narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Yugi felt himself being pulled away. He was swept along by the crowd of crewman eager to find lodging, and he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. He had the sinking feeling that Vella wasn’t big enough for the two of them. 

* * *

Yami sat, deep in thought. His face was lit only by the dim orb of light granted from the single candle perched on the table before him. Shadows undulated on the outskirts of the feeble, flickering light and etched dark lines on his face, making his sharp appearance even more striking than usual. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy he had seen at the docks. Their resemblance was striking, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was linked to his search for the elusive Millennium Puzzle. His family had guarded the Puzzle for generations, until it was mysteriously lost to the annals of history not long after he was born. 

As a child, he was serenaded countless times with the legend of the Puzzle and his family’s unique role in guarding it. His eyes glazed over as he recalled what he could of the story… 

_The Millennium Puzzle is a magical artifact, Yami. An incredibly powerful tool that can be used for both destructive and protective purposes, depending on its bearer. Though our family is inextricably connected to its fate, we cannot bear its burden ourselves… Rather, we serve to protect the One who can. This has been the duty of the Sennen family for hundreds of years, and you will continue this legacy, Yami. It is of the utmost importance that you find the Puzzle and keep it safe from those who would abuse its power. _

Yami was keenly aware of his failure to locate the Puzzle. “I’ve been doing everything in my power to find it… Why…?” he whispered, directing his gaze toward the center of the candle’s dim light. It seemed as if he was willing the candle itself to give him the answer he sought. A knock at the door jolted him to his senses. In his nostalgic reverie, Yami had nearly forgotten that they were all staying at a local inn. He had allowed himself to become far too complacent as he contemplated the past. 

He lightly touched the sword that was still strapped to his side, as it was a powerful reminder of his current situation. 

“Enter,” he called out. It appeared that his guest was none other than Aknadin. He sighed softly, predicting that his lack of a healthy sleep schedule was likely to be the focus of this conversation. 

“Yami… You know that you shouldn’t be awake at this hour. I was fully hoping that my knock would go unheeded.” Aknadin shook his head, and Yami chuckled in response. “Regardless, I am stopping by to tell you that I’ve checked on the crew. Everyone is accounted for.”

“Thank you, Aknadin. You know I can’t just drift off to dreamland on a night like this…” As if to punctuate his statement, lightning briefly lit up the room in a shock of blueish light, followed closely by the deep rumble of thunder. The storm was going nowhere anytime soon, and Yami found that it closely mirrored his current mood. 

“I understand… I shall take my leave, Captain. Please do not hesitate to ask me should you need any assistance.” Aknadin turned to leave, but not before Yami cut him off with a question. 

“Wait! There’s something I’d like to ask you… Did you see that boy by the docks? The one that looked so… remarkably similar to me?” Yami’s eyes burned with curiosity, half expecting Aknadin to claim ignorance. 

“Actually, yes. I did see him. I was incredibly surprised to spot someone with such an uncanny resemblance to you, Captain. He seemed equally surprised, if I’m being honest…” He trailed off, remembering the way that the boy’s eyes widened at the sight of Yami. 

“I see… Thank you. That is all, Aknadin. I will speak with you tomorrow about our next course of action.” Aknadin bowed slightly and backed out of the room, closing the door and leaving Yami alone in the darkness of the room once again. 

Something was tugging at Yami’s consciousness… Pulling him… somewhere. This was an entirely new and rather strange feeling. He stood up swiftly, grabbing his trademark coat off the back of the chair and following his instincts. 

Without delay, he dashed down the stairs and out of the inn’s front door, feeling his heartbeat pick up and ignoring the strange looks he received from the other night owls. This was the same feeling that dominated his senses before and during a sword fight… An adrenaline rush sweeping through his veins and pulling him forward. And there was something else… fear. He couldn’t explain it. 

As Yami sprinted through the rain-slicked streets, water pelted him from above, and he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. He turned a corner and came face to face with none other than… the boy from the docks.


	2. Cut Through

Though Yugi wasn’t about to give in to his worst fears, he had to admit that things weren’t looking so hot. Clutching a small dagger with both hands, he faced his opponents with his back against the brick wall that had so rudely dead-ended him. In retrospect, it now seemed overly dramatic that he had been worried about the mysterious ship captain… 

“Now, now, boy… You know we can see that hint of gold, so ye should just hand it over before ye get hurt…” The pirate sneered, and there was a glint of gold where his left canine should have been.   
“ _ Wonderful _…” Yugi thought glumly to himself, his hair plastered to the sides of his face thanks to the incessant downpour. “It would seem we have ourselves a true connoisseur,” he muttered. 

“Did you say something, brat?! Hurry up and hand over the gold. You won’t like me when I’m angry, boy…” The pirate and his cronies drew their swords, and Yugi felt terror spike through his system. The circuits in his brain nearly short circuited as he attempted to devise a clever way out of the inevitable… There was absolutely no way he would hand over the Millennium Puzzle! 

He opened his mouth to speak, preparing to stall until a solution magically presented itself, but it was in that very moment that a dark figure turned the corner, blocking the only other potential escape route. If he was being honest with himself, the clothing looked vaguely familiar… 

“Oh crap! The hair! It’s the ship captain from before!” he hissed quietly. Inwardly, Yugi cursed his god-awful luck. How on earth could it be that the individuals most likely to kill him for the Millennium Puzzle had all managed to track him down?! And in an alley with one exit, no less… 

“Well, well. What have we here…?” the newcomer inquired. Yugi was surprised to see that the ship captain had relaxed his stance somewhat and was now casually strolling toward him, cutting through the tension. It was as if he didn’t care at all that there were three pirates, all with blades drawn, standing between them… “I’ve been looking all over for you!” he called out softly, lifting an eyebrow as if silently willing Yugi to play along. Seeing this for an escape chance, Yugi was more than willing to oblige. He was no fool. 

“Ahhh yeah… I’m sorry about that. I just bumped into these uhh… guys... along the way to meet up with you. So uhh.. If you don’t mind, me and my friend are gonna leave now…” Still holding his dagger up, Yugi made to shuffle slowly along one side of the alley, inching his way toward the captain as he stared at the lead pirate. Before he could make much progress, the pirate snarled, thrusting his blade toward Yugi’s chest. 

It all happened so fast. Yugi blinked and realized that he was now staring at the back of the captain’s black coat, which was also adorned with a white millenium puzzle insignia in the center. With a bit of a delay, he realized that the pirate who had attacked him was now lying on the ground nearby… In a puddle of blood. 

Yugi felt nausea bubble up within, and he could feel his legs begin to tremble, struggling to uphold his weight. Great. What a wonderful time to feel faint. Maybe **one** of his would-be-murderers was now dead, but he was also pretty damn sure that his “savior” had an ulterior motive. Apparently, the leader’s cronies had now caught on to their current situation, as they scurried toward the mouth of the alley. The captain made no move to attack them or give chase, but Yugi noticed that he kept his body angled between him and the pirates as they beat a hasty retreat.

The metallic scent of blood was thick in the air. “Ah…” Yugi breathed out slowly, feeling his eyelids become heavy as blackness threatened to overcome him. Knees wobbling, he gripped the thick material of his savior’s coat with both hands as he tried desperately to stay upright. “Crap…” he muttered, collapsing in a haze of fear and confusion as gravity took control. 

* * *

When Yugi awoke, the first thing he realized was that he was, blissfully, very much alive. The bed on which he was resting was soft, and he could feel his weight pressing reassuringly against the material of the sheets. However, the room was also dim. There was only a single candle on a nearby table… 

Rubbing his eyes, Yugi was finally able to make out the figure of the ship captain, who was staring directly at him from the safety of the dark with his arms crossed. “So, you’re awake.” Damn, that voice of his was really intense. It was deep, soothing, and smoother than the sheets in which he was ensconced. Too bad he was probably about to murder him for the Millennium Puzzle… WAIT. The puzzle! 

He quickly brought a hand up to his neck, seeking proof that the puzzle’s chain was still safely strapped to the tight cloth around his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt its comforting weight resting against his neck and chest. Obviously, he knew that the puzzle was to be kept a secret, so he wore loose clothes year round to hide its bulky shape from prying eyes. It helped that his work on the docks made him blend into the crowd; no one gave the scrawny boy at the docks a second glance. At least, most people didn’t. It was pretty obvious from this ship captain’s unwavering stare that he was an exception to that generality. 

“Who are you? Why did you save me?” Yugi’s eyes narrowed as he kept a hand placed defensively above the chain around his neck. 

“Well… I was rather hoping to learn more about **you **first, I must admit. However, if it will make you feel more at ease, I suppose I can share a bit about myself…” He was smirking now. Ughh, why did he get to look so damn confident and comfortable despite this undeniably tense and strange situation. Yugi couldn’t quite place it, but it was almost as if he seemed… pleased? 

“My name is Yami Sennen, and I am captain of The Tempest. A fact of which I am sure you are well aware.” Abruptly, he stood up, and Yugi gulped, glancing at the sword strapped to his hip. He knew how deadly that particular blade could be. He stalked slowly toward the bed, and Yugi scrambled into an upright position, clutching the sheets around himself as if to create an extra barrier between them. 

“My family has guarded the Millenium Puzzle for generations… A task for which I have been trained since childhood.” At this point, Yami had now reached the bed. There was very little space between where Yami stood and the wall, but Yugi created as much distance as possible between them, all while refusing to let go of the sheets. Yami leaned forward deliberately, his face mere inches from Yugi’s. “I think you have seen the fruit of my training firsthand, haven’t you…?” he breathed. Yugi felt a whimper escape his throat. This was it. He was going to die. The countless times his grandfather had told him stories of those who hunted the Millennium Puzzle rushed to the forefront of his mind. 

“Which is why, I think you’ll find that I am perfectly suited to protect you on your quest to find the Altar of the Gods.” Yami sunk to his knees and bowed his head respectfully. 

“What?” Yugi felt his mouth drop. Everything about this situation was so… wrong. Protect me? My journey... to the Altar of the Gods… What on Earth was he talking about?! Yugi’s mind was a whirling mess as he struggled to process this strange turn of events. 

Yami raised his head once more, cocking an eyebrow and looking Yugi squarely in the eyes. It would seem that Yugi’s confusion had thrown him for a loop. “You mean to tell me… you don’t know…?” 

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about! Is this all some ploy to get me to trust you?!” Yugi yelled, pulling the covers toward him with renewed vigor. Meanwhile, Yami looked aghast at the mere suggestion. 

“Absolutely not! It is my family’s duty to protect the bearer of the puzzle on their journey to the Altar of the Gods! Surely you know of the dangers that come along with bearing the Puzzle?” 

“Of course I do! I’ve been… bearing the Puzzle... or whatever you want to call it, for years now! I’m more than capable of **bearing** it on my own, thank you very much… Now if you don’t mind, if you’re not going to kill me, then I would like to go home so my grandpa won’t worry about me,” Yugi declared with a hmph. Yami’s eyes had darkened considerably during Yugi’s rant. 

“I’m sorry… But I can’t let you do that. I’ve been searching for you for far too long to let you go now. Even if you refuse to see the light of having me around to protect you, I **will** follow you.” Yami’s deep voice rang with authority, and in that moment, Yugi believed him completely. “I will even keep you aboard my ship by force, if I must…” he muttered darkly. 

A knock on the door cut through the building tension, and Yugi jumped out of bed. Before Yami could give permission, the door swung open, revealing none other than Yugi’s grandfather, Solomon. Yugi felt a headache coming on. This night really could not get any weirder.


	3. Sensible Ravings

“Grandpa!” Yugi cried, rushing forward to hug him as relief flowed through him, erasing some of the tension that had laid claim to his body. However, instead of the comfort of his grandpa’s arms he ran straight into Yami’s elbow. He realized with annoyance that Yami had shoved an arm out to halt his progress. “Hey! What gives?!” 

“You should think before you run head first into potential traps.” Wow. The nerve of this guy. To think that running to his **grandpa** constituted being a “potential trap”. 

“Yeah, yeah. I think I’m all right,” Yugi muttered, rolling his eyes all the while. “Now are you going to move your arm so I can go say hello to my grandpa or not? Did you forget that I nearly died tonight?” 

“Nearly died… Ridiculous. You were never in any danger,” Yami scoffed. 

“Never in any danger?! I don’t know what dictionary you’re using, but I would think having three swords pointed at your throat is pretty much the definition of “danger”, buddy!” Yugi glared at Yami, though he had to admit that his short height probably didn’t do him any favors in his attempt to intimidate the taller man, who was clearly more agile and currently in possession of a sword… 

Solomon stood in the doorway, glancing quickly between Yami and his grandson. After a couple seconds, he burst out laughing. “You two get along better than I could have ever imagined,” he got out in between fits of laughter. “What a clever trick of fate that the Puzzle’s magic would make your hair so shockingly similar as well…”

“Uhh.. grandpa… Do you know this guy?” Yugi’s gaze shifted to his grandpa’s face, and his eyes widened. It was pretty obvious that Solomon knew something he didn’t. 

“Well, I don’t know him. Yet. But I do know **of** him. His hair and uncanny ability to locate you in your moment of danger are the only indicators I need to know that he must be a descendant of the Sennen family.” Solomon smiled softly at the pair, clearly relishing the moment. “You see, I’ve been waiting for quite some time, Yugi… Of course, I had hoped it might play out a little bit differently, but… Beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose,” he sighed. 

“Well, at least someone in this room can see the truth for what it is,” Yami stated smugly, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. It was obvious he was pleased that Solomon had recognized his connection to the Sennen family. “And, now I know your name... **Yugi**.” Yami winked at him playfully. Yugi, on the other hand, felt even more annoyed than before. He realized he was the only one in the room lacking some essential piece of information. 

“Grandpa, you’d better spill it... What have you been hiding from me? And how on Earth did you know to find me here?! Wherever “here” even is…” Yugi muttered, his anger weakening. 

“Yugi… I apologize for keeping something so important from you, but I did so for your own good. The second question, on the other hand, is very easy to answer. Some of our friends from the docks told me they had seen you being carried into this inn by a figure with hair strikingly similar to yours. That’s when I knew… That’s when I knew that the Sennen family was still alive.” Yami was no longer smirking. He had a far-off look in his eyes, as if he was in the midst of recalling some particular memory. It was strange… And for some inexplicable reason, Yugi felt a twinge of sadness at the emptiness he saw clouding Yami’s eyes. 

“Our family has always been linked to the Sennens, Yugi. But I was worried that they had been… I was worried that they were no more.” It seemed as if Solomon was censoring himself in front of Yami. “I don’t know what Yami has told you, but there is a mythical place. It is known as the Altar of the Gods, and it is of the utmost importance that you manage to reach this Altar. Little is known about where it might be found, but it is the duty of the Sennens to accompany us on this journey. Has anything I’ve said rung untrue?” Solomon asked, angling himself toward Yami. 

“Not in the slightest. I have said as much to Yugi myself. It is my hope that he will agree to accompany me on my ship. I have the resources to aid him and the prowess to protect him.” 

“Uhh, hello. I’m still here,” Yugi stated with a wave of his arm. “Do I get a say in any of this?” 

“No”

“Not really.” 

Wow. His grandpa and Yami had actually answered his rhetorical question at pretty much the same exact time. And with the exact same opinion. Well, it looked like he really didn’t have much he could say to get out of this. 

“Well… I still don’t really understand what’s going on, but I can tell that this is important to you, grandpa. So, I’ll do what needs to be done.” Yugi felt a sense of obligation well up within him. He didn’t really know how it had happened, but he was now duty-bound to see this quest through… And he trusted his grandpa. He wouldn’t push him to leave home and all that he knew if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. 

“There’s more to the story, Yugi. But, things have become too dangerous here. The Puzzle has created a ripple of magic and power at your re-unification. It is inevitable that those who hunt the Puzzle will begin to flock to its epicenter within the day. I’m afraid that you must leave at the crack of dawn.” The crack of dawn… So, he would really have such little time to say his goodbyes. 

“I… grandpa. I’m going to miss you.” Yugi couldn’t help it. Tears began to fall as he contemplated a journey devoid of the only family he knew. 

He ran up to give his grandfather a farewell hug, and this time, nothing blocked his path.


	4. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's time for some swords to come out. Hehehe. Interpret that how you will.

After all the hubbub, Yugi was only able to sleep for about 2 hours before the sun rose, and it was very fitful rest. During one waking moment, he heard Yami whispering to another man at the door, although he couldn’t make out the nature of their conversation. Yami had assured him that Yugi could have the bed to himself; after all, he would be far too busy preparing for their imminent return to sea to sleep. The whispers continued, but before long the flickering candlelight had soon lulled him back to sleep. 

In his dreams, Yugi was on-board _ The Tempest_, gentle waves rocking the ship as he stood perched in the Crow’s Nest. It all felt rather precarious to him. Abruptly, he was falling, grasping at the sails of the majestic ship as he tumbled downward… All-white, apart from one central insignia. A blood-red Millennium Puzzle. 

“AH,” Yugi panted as he jolted awake. That had been by far one of the most violently realistic dreams he’d ever had. He was covered in sweat, despite the fact that the previous night’s storm had significantly cooled the air. He could hardly believe that today was the day he would be leaving this place behind. He may have moved around a lot, but this had been his home for the past 6 months or so, and he’d made some good friends working at the docks. 

“You’re awake…” a voice called softly. Yami was sitting stiffly with his back to the door and his sword resting on his lap, one hand on the hilt. It seemed like he almost never let go of the dang thing.

“Yeah… Wasn’t the best sleep ever, if I’m being honest. I guess I’m glad to be awake. Sorry for claiming the bed.” Averting his eyes, Yugi started to clamber out from under the covers. He didn’t know why he was telling Yami any of this or bothering to apologize. Perhaps seeing him sitting against the door like that was just awakening some mild feelings of guilt. And well, he had saved his life yesterday after all. 

Yami rose swiftly and smoothly from the floor, re-fastening his sword at his side. “Think nothing of it. It is my duty to stand guard, and this place is far more dangerous than my ship.” What?! So he had been standing guard by the door that entire time?! Yugi felt his cheeks redden a bit as the reality of the situation sunk in. He had been under the assumption that Yami was just choosing to sleep against the door rather than on the chair… 

“I mean, you don’t need to do that! Sleep is important for you too, and you can’t realistically expect to protect someone if you’re sleep deprived!” Yami stared at him blankly for a moment and then smiled devilishly. 

“Ahhh, so you’re worried about me… Is that it?” He walked toward him slowly, his smile growing with each footfall. 

“W-what..?? You’re just supposed to be my bodyguard is all, and I mean… you really can’t be a good bodyguard if you can barely stay awake, and sleep is super important in general and…” Yugi trailed off, realizing that he had backed himself up to the wall. Yami stood incredibly close to him, and it felt as if he was staring into the depths of his soul.

“I see...” And with that, Yami was gone, moving toward the other side of the room to organize their luggage. Yugi let out a sigh that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt a bit… disappointed. As Yami rifled through the bags, he called out, “Yugi, is there anything you need to bring that you don’t currently have on you? Exclude clothing and food from your calculations, please. We have plenty of each available on _ The Tempest _.” 

“No, no. I’m fine,” Yugi answered hastily. He felt a bit embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to hurry up and board the ship to his destiny. He wondered if it would be easier to avoid Yami and all of the confusing emotions that accompanied him once he had an entire ship to work with... He doubted it. 

“Very well then.” Yugi felt awkward just standing around while Yami took things out of his satchel and went about re-organizing, so he decided to attempt to start a real conversation with his newfound travel partner. Who he realized he knew next to nothing about. 

“So… How long have you been training with the sword? It must be very important to you. I can tell that you’re reluctant to let it out of your sight,” he said, as he motioned to the sword at Yami’s waist. 

Yami looked up at him as he continued to toss the satchel’s contents onto the table. “Hmm… It is not so much the sword that is important to me. Rather, it is the sword’s ability to protect my life, and by extension, your own. I would offer to train you, but I’d really rather not put anything sharp anywhere near you,” he smirked. “Your grandfather was kind enough to forewarn me that you can be a bit of a klutz.” 

“What?!” Yugi shrieked. “He said no such thing! And besides, I’m not a klutz!” Yugi could feel the heat on his cheeks. He was no klutz! He might be short… and not the toughest on the block, but he wasn’t about to trip over his own feet or anything. “Whatever,” he said hotly. “I was just trying to make conversation is all.” 

“Don’t worry, Yugi. I will show the fundamentals in due time. If you know how to read basic sword movement patterns it will put my heart at ease.” Yami tossed a small container toward him as he spoke. Of course, Yugi fumbled the catch, and it fell to the floor with a slightly metallic thud. “The picture of grace,” Yami laughed. 

“Hey, you didn’t even give me any warning! How was I supposed to catch it without even knowing to expect it?” He pouted as he knelt to retrieve the small box. He realized that it was marked with what appeared to be a family crest. The Millennium Puzzle featured prominently in its design, so he assumed that it must be connected to the Sennens.

“Hmph. Yugi, there isn’t a swordsman alive that would be so kind as to give you advance warning before making his move,” Yami replied tersely. “I can promise you that any swordsman that dull is already dead.” Yugi just muttered darkly in response, staring holes into the floor. He knew that Yami was right and didn’t want to admit it. “Everything is now ready for our departure. I would appreciate it if you let me take the lead as we walk to the ship.”

“But Yami, you didn’t tell me what this box is...” Yugi questioned while slightly tilting his head.

“Ah, yes. It’s nothing hugely important, but I’d like you to hold onto it. Inside there is a ring that is a known symbol of my family. There are many who would not hesitate to help you in an instant if they saw it. You would do well to keep it on your person at all times.” 

“Oh, ok. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Borrow? I think not. It’s yours to keep, Yugi. It is but a token, and I pray that you will never have to use it.” Yami stared at him again, those crimson eyes of his flashing. Yugi wondered what was running through his mind. “Now, let us make haste for the ship. We shouldn’t dally here, lest we risk being attacked by hunters.” 

Yami draped the satchel over his shoulder and gripped Yugi’s elbow, steering him out of the small, unremarkable room that had been the stage for some seriously life-changing drama. They walked down the stairs side by side, and Yami nodded curtly to the woman at the bar. He must have already paid. 

As they stepped outside, cool morning air greeted them. Yugi felt himself relax a bit, as he shook off the last of the sleepiness that was clinging to him. Glancing about showed him that the dirt roads criss-crossing the town were marked by many puddles, morning light reflecting off the muddy water. It was amazing to Yugi that even such muddy water could create sparkling reflections with the aid of the morning light. 

They walked in silence toward the docks, Yugi one step behind Yami, who was glancing this way and that. It almost seemed as if he was expecting someone… But it was so early in the morning. There was no way that any hunters could have arrived so quickly after last night’s events… Was there? 

After what felt like an eternity thanks to Yami’s ceaselessly watch-dog like behavior, they arrived at the docks, which were currently devoid of activity. For a moment, Yugi was surprised, before he remembered that the storms last night had lasted into the wee hours of the morning, preventing fisherman from setting out with the sun. They were lucky in that regard. They would be able to leave without any interference. 

A loud clang from the edge of the docks made Yugi’s heart stop, and he whirled on the spot. Yugi had never seen anything so unearthly. The figure was draped in a ghostly grey cloak that hid its face entirely billowed out around him with the slight breeze. He brandished what appeared to be a scimitar, and… Yugi gulped when he realized that the tip appeared to be dripping with blood. 

Thin-lipped, Yami pushed Yugi behind him, drawing his sword, which glinted eerily in the sun’s rays. “Yugi… Get on the ship. My crew should already be in place.”

“But I-”

“No. There is no time for this. Go. NOW.” Yugi was shocked by the severity of Yami’s tone. One glance at his face revealed that he was already strategizing. Yugi backed away from the scene slowly as the figure moved gracefully toward Yami. Its movements did not resemble a human whatsoever, and there was hardly any room on the pier. How on Earth would Yami be able to navigate a fight with… whatever that thing was... in such close quarters?! 

Yugi’s feet felt glued to the spot, enraptured by the creature’s movements. Yami spared a quick glance back toward him and growled in irritation before flipping around to face his enemy. Yugi’s eyes could barely follow the intricate dance that ensued. Yami’s feet barely touched the ground as he flitted to and fro, left and right, never giving so much as an inch to the creature. Yugi was entranced. How could a human move so quickly and gracefully… 

But not even Yami seemed capable of quickly besting this opponent. At a glance, Yugi couldn’t tell who had the upper hand. White a start, he realized that he was gripping the Millennium Puzzle so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly, a white light had enveloped Yami’s sword. Yami seemed just as surprised as Yugi but took it in stride, utilizing the element of surprise to thrust the newly empowered blade into the creature’s chest. It convulsed and fell the ground, as if undergoing some kind of purification. Before Yugi could contemplate things fully, he was thrown over Yami’s shoulder and rushed up the ramp. 

“NOW!” Yami bellowed, inciting an immediate reaction from the crew members to weigh anchor and release the sails. Everyone had been expecting them. “Aknadin, take command for now. I have something I need to deal with,” Yami growled lowly. 

Uh-oh. Yugi grimaced. He had a feeling that he knew what that might be about. But, being clamped to Yami’s shoulder by a strong arm meant that Yugi was helpless to escape his imminent demise. He had barely any time to take in the ship that would be his new home for the unforeseeable future before being carried swiftly into what he assumed must be the Captain’s quarters. 

What Yugi could see from his current vantage point was that the room was fairly luxurious, for a ship. There was a sizable bed against one wall, a desk with various papers strewn about, and a table that featured a large, rolled out map with figures and tokens placed on top. It certainly seemed likely that it was Yami’s personal quarters. 

Suddenly, he was tossed into the air. He yelped in surprise but was relieved when he landed on the bed; much to his relief, it was every bit as soft as it had looked! Eyes narrowed, Yami closed the distance between them in a few purposeful strides. 

“We need to talk.”


	5. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi's brain attempts to catch up to the events that have caused such massive and irrevocable changes to his life. Maybe a little bit of alone time will help him out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone~ I just got back from a mini vacation to Tokyo! I was able to track down lots of fabulous YGO doujinshi in the city, and I even bought a figma brand figurine of Yami to decorate my writing space. ;D I can pose him in all sorts of ways when I'm seeking motivation for my fic or attempting to envision the way he might look in a certain scene... Without further ado, here is the latest update! I hope you're able to enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying the doujinshi I bought hehehe...
> 
> PoP

The look on Yami’s face could only be described as rage, and considering the fact that Yugi had just been flung unceremoniously onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, he felt as if he was drowning in embarrassment. 

“Never do that again.” Yami had his arms crossed now, and he was glaring intently at Yugi with narrowed eyes, as if working himself up for a high-stakes staring contest. “If I tell you to run, run. If I tell you to hide, hide. There is no room for debate.” In the short time that he had known the ship captain, Yugi had never heard him speak with such a no-nonsense tone… Usually he seemed fairly playful and laid back, and this new side of his personality sparked an unexpected reaction within him. 

He realized with mild surprise that he felt bad for worrying him. Yugi also found that he felt strongly compelled to listen to Yami’s decree…_ Is this somehow related to the connection between our families? _

“I’m… I’m sorry, Yami. I tried to run, I really did. But, I couldn’t move when that thing started coming toward us!” Yugi shuddered at the memory, and Yami’s eyes softened a bit. 

“I understand, Yugi. But in the future you must power through and escape to safety. I would sooner die in your place than ever live to witness a hunter harm you.” Yugi coughed a bit, feeling caught off guard by the weight of the captain’s declaration. How could he say something so intense like it barely phased him? 

“So, that was a hunter? I’ll be honest… I’d never actually seen one before.” 

“Yes, that was a hunter. I have seen many illustrations of them in books housed at the Sennen library. I only have a theory, but it is my assumption that they will come after you with increased frequency now that we have been reunited. Something about our physical closeness sparks a… reaction of some sort. I believe that is why you were able to bless my sword as well. I have read vague hints about such magic existing in recorded histories of past Sennen guardians.” 

Yugi’s head was spinning at the revelation, but it certainly made sense. His grandfather had hinted at the exact same thing before they’d said their farewells. “Blessed your sword… hmm.” So that must have been the white, misty light that had begun coalescing around Yami’s sword. “If only I knew **how **I managed to do that,” Yugi sighed. 

“It’s not something you can force, Yugi. In time you’ll learn to control it.” 

“I appreciate your patience, Yami, but… I definitely want to be able to do that at will in the future. Otherwise I can hardly do anything to help you in a fight!” Yugi was frustrated. He wanted to be a source of support for Yami and not just some useless, vapid vessel for the Puzzle. “As risky as it might sound to you, I want you to let me stay with you when there’s trouble, Yami. Otherwise I’ll never learn how to control it.” 

Yami sighed and then sat down on the bed next to Yugi, who had wrapped his arms around his knees. “Yugi… I understand and respect your desire to learn more about how to control the Puzzle’s magic, but you know I can’t agree to that. I have to say, I’m impressed by your sheer drive. I genuinely believe that in due time you will bend its will to your own.” 

Unfortunately, Yami’s words did nothing to appease Yugi, who was dead set on being present the next time hunters decided to strike. But he was learning more about the captain as time went on, and he wisely elected to keep that particular piece of information to himself. He’d likely get nowhere by telling the unfiltered truth to his new guardian. 

“Ok, Yami. I understand where you’re coming from, and since you’re my guardian and all, I know you have my best interests at heart.” It wasn’t entirely untrue… Yugi let go of his knees and sat with his legs crossed, looking up at Yami with those big, blue eyes of his. The captain coughed lightly and stood up. 

“Thank you for believing in me, Yugi. I promise that I won’t let you down. Together, we will find the Altar of the Gods, and I will do whatever I possibly can to ease your burden.” He stood in a tall and proud power pose before Yugi, who felt his heart flutter in response. 

Damn… It was absolutely unfair that Yami could look so unbelievably regal and confident while he was currently recovering from the near fetal-position he had adopted after being thrown onto the bed. Yami reached out and adjusted a stray lock of Yugi’s intricate hair, smiling softly. Leaning forward, he whispered, “And maybe we’ll find time yet for those swordsmanship lessons I promised you…” 

Yugi spluttered, not knowing how to deal with Yami’s closeness. “Oh, yeah! That! That would be great!” The corners of Yami’s lips twitched slightly, and he let out a small laugh. 

“No need to be so tense about it, Yugi. I don’t bite.” Yugi climbed off the bed and crossed his arms, attempting to mirror Yami’s stoic composure. Unfortunately, at that exact moment the ship’s rocking caught him off guard, and he stumbled sideways. “You’ll get used to it,” the captain said with a low chuckle. Yugi’s face reddened, and he opened his mouth to retort. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to on the main deck. Feel free to explore the ship to your heart’s content.” Smiling all the while, Yami turned on his heels and strode to the cabin’s door. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement, Yugi.” And with that, he disappeared into the overwhelming light of the main deck, leaving Yugi to stare open-mouthed after him as his footsteps receded and the door lazily swung closed- perhaps being carried by the morning breeze.

_ Well, that was... something _ . Slowly wandering toward the desk at the opposite side of the room, Yugi figured he might as well take this alone time to decompress and process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He figured that alone time was likely a valuable commodity when it came to travelling by ship. Taking a seat on the chair in front of the desk, he realized that it was surprisingly comfortable. _ Hmm… is this thing made of real leather or something? _Yugi knew that real leather was only available for purchase in far-off lands, and he began to wonder what exotic locales Yami might have visited in the past. He mused silently to himself as he ran a hand along the fabric. 

His eyes roved along the scattered papers atop the desk and caught on a piece of frayed parchment that had a rough sketch of the Millennium Puzzle in the corner. Gently sifting through the other papers, Yugi pulled the piece he had noticed to the top. He smoothed the crumpled edges carefully and his eyes widened considerably when he realized what he had found. 

A series of dated notes dotted the paper in what looked at first to be a disorderly fashion, but a second glance proved that assumption wrong. Yugi realized with a start that he was looking at a rough, hand-drawn map… A map that just so happened to detail every place he and his grandfather had called home for the past 2 years. 

Each location had names, dates, and numbers that Yugi couldn’t comprehend listed next to it. The most recent entry in the series was simply a lightning bolt with “Vella?” written beside it. He also noticed that Yami had scrawled a memo next to one of the locations so hurriedly and passionately that the ink had smeared under his hand. An image of Yami hunched over the paper at his desk and writing with a fury, inconsolable that he had come **so close** to finding the Puzzle yet again, suddenly surfaced in Yugi’s mind. He absentmindedly trailed a finger down the center of the parchment as he was lost in the vision- the sporadic dents left by the quill sending him even deeper into the daydream. 

It was in that moment that he truly realized just how devoted Yami was to the Puzzle.

Yugi felt a creeping cold cloak his body and a fog overtake his thoughts.

“That’s right… It’s not me that he cares about. It’s… It’s the Puzzle…” It almost felt as if the room was spinning beneath his feet, the newly realized flavor of artificial compassion singeing his tongue. In that moment, not even the gentle, morning light streaming in through the window behind him could bring him back. His thoughts were as the ocean. Cold, dark, and unfathomably deep. 

Without warning, he forced himself to an upright position, the chair scraping abruptly against the hardwood floor. With jerky, stiff movements, he stepped toward the door to the main deck, lifting a hand toward the handle. 

No. He didn’t want to risk running into Yami on the main deck. Not now. 

Sniffling, he turned to the bed. Maybe he just needed to get some sleep. His grandpa always said that things seemed better after rest... But at the moment, Yugi felt far too miserable to take a nap. If anything, the fact that he didn’t fully understand why he felt so dejected made the situation even harder to deal with. After all, why should he care? So what if Yami was just there for the Puzzle… 

Head hanging, he meandered to the darkest corner of the room. There was nothing there but a bookshelf with a small globe, and there was a bit of space between the desk and the foot of the bed. After eyeing the space and doing some rough calculations, Yugi determined that it was the perfect spot for some well-earned moping. 

The closeness of the shelf and bed made the space feel surprisingly cozy, though admittedly the wooden floor did nothing to help Yugi settle. Pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his head against the wall, a golden bang brushing against his cheek. His stomach growled, and he grimaced in the pain brought on from the emptiness. Belatedly, he realized that it had been about 24 hours since his last meal… He’d have to see what he could do about finding some food once he was ready to face the world again. His grandpa’s kind face, reminding him how important it was to eat, took shape behind closed eyes, and a bitter smile graced his lips for a fleeting moment._ That’s right. I’m in this alone now. _

It was there, between the bookshelf and bed in the Captain’s quarters, that Yugi’s mind wandered. 

* * *

Gentle rocking movements. A sliver of moonlight. It was this that welcomed Yugi back to the waking world. Yugi gasped in shock, realizing that he must have been asleep for nearly the entire day. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he attempted to stand, grunting from the effort as his entire body screamed in protest. He could hardly believe that he had managed to sleep in such an awkward position for so long. Clutching the bookshelf with his right hand and the bed with his left, he finally managed to hoist himself into a fully upright position. 

“AGH-!” His heart nearly shuddered to a stop when he realized that there was a shadowy figure leaning against the wall that was directly across from him. The figure uncrossed its arms and stepped into the sliver of moonlight that had cut through the room. 

“Well, well. Look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up,” the man sneered. Yugi just stared blankly. He was tall. Unbelievably so. And his eyes, currently narrowed, were a piercing shade of blue. 

“Uhh… I’m… sorry?” Yugi stuttered, at a loss as to how to respond to this new presence. 

“Whatever. I’m only here on the Captain’s orders, so don’t get any strange ideas. I couldn’t care less about you or that stupid Puzzle.” He said “Puzzle” with so much venom that Yugi was surprised he couldn’t see a slivered tongue peeking out when the man spoke. Yugi’s stomach growled loudly, and he doubled over in pain. “What an idiot. Starve yourself to death because of your useless moping for all I care. Just don’t do it in the presence of the Captain, or we’ll** all** suffer.” The man glared at him and turned to leave. He paused briefly, glancing at Yugi out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment it looked as if he might speak. But no. 

The door swung shut after the man’s departure, and Yugi stared after him for a moment. “He’s right…” he muttered. Who knew that all it would take was some decent rest and an extremely blunt stranger to set him back on course. As awkward as the timing for his nap had been, Yugi felt a renewed sense of vigor and hope course through him. “All right. I’m going to do this. I’m going to be fine.” He straightened his posture and adopted a power pose not unlike the one he had seen Yami make earlier. 

  
Another somber growl from his abandoned stomach spurred him into action, and he stepped briskly toward the cabin door, hand outstretched. _ All right. Let’s do this _.


	6. Midnight Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter beneath the stars... It looks like Yugi might have another ally after all.

The night breeze blew softly against Yugi’s face, guiding him into the alabaster moonlight. He had to admit, the ship was stunningly beautiful- perhaps even more so now that the lack of sunlight highlighted a sea of stars in all directions. Leaning over the rail, Yugi gasped at the vision that awaited. An endless ocean that blended seamlessly into the sky above as it reflected the stars and moon. A sense of tranquility washed over him at the sight, and he couldn’t help but lean slightly further, transfixed by the divine beauty. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back to the floor of the main deck. “What on earth are you doing.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, and Yugi knew without looking who had stumbled across his antics. But, he also knew that now there was no avoiding his guardian, and besides, he needed help finding food… 

Turning slowly to face Yami, he answered mildly, “I was just taking in the view is all. It’s so beautiful… And it’s not like I had much of a chance to look earlier. Thanks to **someone **carrying me right past it all.” He knew instinctually that it was a dangerous game to tease Yami so blatantly, but he couldn’t help it. It was as if some part of him was also aware that no matter what he said the captain would never retaliate fully. 

“Well, I seem to recall that particular event was due to someone refusing to behave properly now, wasn’t it?” Yami retorted, chuckling. 

“Yeah, yeah… Well, I think your memory is busted.” Yugi crossed his arms and tilted his nose up, attempting to

maintain at least some small sense of dignity. Ever the traitor, his stomach chose that moment to bellow loudly, belying his currently weakened state of affairs. Yami raised an eyebrow, looking Yugi squarely in the face. 

“It would seem Seto didn’t follow my orders very closely, after all…” he muttered. 

“What…?” Yugi was confused. Who was Seto…? And what orders was Yami referring to? 

“It is of no matter. Follow me. I will take you to the galley for a midnight meal.” Before Yugi could offer a reply, Yami took ahold of his shoulder and began steering him toward some stairs on the main deck. Yugi looked up at Yami out of the corner of his eye, feeling the faintest blush grace his cheeks. Yami was always so… forward. He never seemed to worry about how something he said or did would be received before he just… did it. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Yugi almost completely missed the question that Yami tossed his way as they walked side-by-side to the galley. “... in the mood to eat?” Yami noticed the blank look on Yugi’s face and smiled. “I said, what are you in the mood to eat? Now that you’ll be stuck on a ship for the foreseeable future, I think you’ll find that your options are a tad limited.” Yami glanced at him and they turned a corner sharply into the galley. Yugi realized that he hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest… If someone asked him to find his way from the galley back to the main deck right now, he would have to stumble around until he found it through trial and error. 

Looking a bit bashful, Yugi apologized, “I’m sorry, Yami… I was stuck in my own head.” 

His eyes dancing in the dim lighting, Yami answered, “It’s quite alright, Yugi. You’re running on empty right now, and besides, you seem to be a natural space case most of the time.” The corner of his lips hinted at a barely concealed grin, and Yugi huffed in protest. 

“I am **not** a natural space ca-MPH.” Yugi couldn’t finish the sentence, due to the captain expertly shoving some hardtack in his mouth at the perfect moment. Lifting his head back, Yami burst out laughing, the surprisingly sweet sound enveloping the small space. Yugi’s eyes widened as he realized that this was the first time he had ever seen such unrestrained happiness emanate from the captain. And… it was… amazing. He wanted to make Yami laugh like that all the time. He felt a warmth bubble up from within as the captain’s laughter subsided and a wide smile took its place. Chewing the hardtack slowly, Yugi stared into the captain’s eyes, gaze unwavering. 

Meeting Yugi’s gaze, Yami’s smile slowly disappeared. His eyes glinted in the light, and to Yugi, they seemed as infinitely deep as the ocean. In that moment, he knew that Yami’s eyes were trying to tell him something that he couldn’t quite decipher... Not yet. “Yugi, I…” The captain took a faltering step closer to him, cautiously reaching out a hand. Yugi, who had finally finished chewing the hardtack, swallowed hard and felt his heartbeat speed up at the captain’s proximity. 

“Yami…?” Yugi could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, and the captain’s eyes seemed to smolder at the sound of his name.   
  
BANG. A loud crash from above heralded an immediate end to the moment, and Yami, teeth bared in anger, shoved Yugi behind him. “I swear… If those fools are at it again… I’ll-!” Yami snarled out a low string of profanities and looked at Yugi, who trembled a bit under the force of his rage. “Stay here. I’ll return shortly.” Yugi had no time to process what had happened before Yami was gone; a slight breeze from his speedy exit was the only sign that he had ever been there. Blinking slowly, Yugi realized that he now had the freedom to explore the galley to his heart’s extent. But, he was also intrigued by the noise and wanted to know what was happening on the main deck… 

Hmm.. Aha! I know. I’ll just take some of this hardtack to-go and…” Looking around the room wildly, he spotted a large pot, and a quick glance at the contents made his mouth water. _ Wow… You know you’re beyond hungry when cold tomato soup is enough to make you salivate, _ he thought grimly. Hurriedly, he grabbed a nearby ladle and spooned some into a nearby bowl before gulping down the contents. _ At least that helped wash down the hard-tack _. 

He felt significantly better now that he’d found some food, so he quickly dashed in the general direction that he assumed Yami had taken. Unfortunately, his failure to pay attention on the way to the galley meant that he took a few wrong turns into some storerooms before locating the staircase, which was tucked away in a fairly discrete location- no doubt to make it more difficult for invaders in the unfortunate event that the ship be boarded. 

Rushing up the steps, Yugi glanced this way and that. The muffled sounds of shouting became clearer as he ran toward the surface. 

“I told you, it’s not my goddamn fault!” a vaguely familiar voice snarled. At long last, Yugi made it to the surface, and the sight that greeted him was… Huh? Yugi stared blankly at the scene before him. Yami, the rude stranger from before, and… Joey! They were all standing beneath the moonlight, immense tension visible from their various angry postures. 

“Joey…? What are you doing here?” Yugi breathed, the shock wearing off. Simultaneously, all three figures turned to look at him. Yugi had thought Yami looked angry before, but it was nothing compared to the murderous gaze that now graced his handsome features. His crimson eyes had never looked more threatening. 

But not this time… Yugi had just as much a right to be here, and he was going to get some answers. Ignoring Yami’s dark expression, Yugi walked confidently toward Joey, who he realized had a small cut on his left arm. “Are you ok? What happened? Why are you here?” He directed question after question at Joey, who relaxed a bit in response. 

“I’m sorry for worrying yah, Yug. I’m fine! To tell yah the truth… I stowed away on the ship after your gramps told me you had to leave…” He hung his head in shame, like a puppy caught doing something it shouldn’t have. “Your gramps came to see me late last night… And I just… I couldn’t just sit around and do nothing when I knew you would be heading off on some dangerous journey! I know we haven’t had much time to get to know each other and all, but you’re the best friend I’ve got…” 

“Joey…” Yugi sighed. “I appreciate you making a decision like that to try and help me out, but-”

“Yes, yes, this is all very touching,” the tall stranger interrupted with a growl. “But we were in the middle of something before you butted in, shrimp!” The man raised a thin dagger, which glinted dimly in the moonlight. Yugi gasped in surprise. 

Red faced, he yelled out in response, “What?! Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but my friend didn’t do anything deserving of a **knife fight**!” 

“Ugh.” Yami pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, attempting to put aside some of the rage and frustration that threatened to overcome him at the absurdity of the situation he had found himself in. “This petty squabbling must cease. Now.” When Seto, eyes narrowed opened his mouth to speak, Yami shot him a dangerous glare. “Seto, you are dismissed. Return to whatever **important** work you were doing before you were interrupted by this undeniably threatening intruder.” Yami’s voice dripped in sarcasm, and it was obvious he was irritated. 

Snorting loudly, Seto backed away, his eyes boring holes into Joey before he eventually disappeared down the stairs. “Now, the two of you will come with me. It would seem we have much to discuss.” Though Yami didn’t seem as angry as before, he still shot a dark look in Yugi’s direction. Yugi also didn’t fail to notice that the captain had placed himself in between him and Joey. 

“Yessir!” Joey saluted. “I promise I’ll explain myself, captain, sir. And I’ll do whatever I can to help out around the ship and to help Yugi and-”

“Enough.” Yami held up a hand to silence Joey and wrapped an arm around Yugi’s shoulders, abruptly pulling him flesh against his chest. Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat at the sudden movement, and… Wow, Yami was so warm. But, he wasn’t soft… Beneath that tight black uniform was clearly a lot of muscle… Yugi gulped, blushing as his mind wandered down a path it had never tread before. 

Joey stiffened in response to Yami’s commanding presence, eyes lingering on the arm that had swiftly pulled Yugi to the captain. “We will discuss the nature of your role on my ship in my quarters tomorrow morning. Right now, Yugi is need of food and rest. I ask that you find yourself a spot to sleep below deck while I attend to him.” Joey nodded in understanding and backed away slowly, following the same path that the man named Seto had taken.

  
“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Yug!” Joey yelled in farewell, before disappearing down the stairs. 

Once Joey was gone, the tension that had previously blanketed the air lifted considerably. Yugi felt himself let out a sigh that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. The sigh was quickly followed by a yawn. _ Nothing like high-intensity, knife-wielding encounters to wear yah out, I guess… _

“Yugi…” He twisted in the captain’s arms, turning to face him and lifting up his head. 

“Yeah?” he asked, while blinking away the sleepiness that had suddenly washed over him. 

“It’s nothing. We’ll talk in the morning. For now, I’d like you to use the bed in my room.” Yami let go of Yugi and stepped away, putting some distance between them. 

“But… Where will you sleep?”

“Don’t worry about me. Just… promise me you’ll use the bed.” Yami’s eyes looked emptier than he had ever seen them, the crimson pools taking on a somber tone. 

“Ok, Yami. I promise.” Anything to wipe the sadness from his eyes. Without thinking, he reached up, cupping Yami’s face gently with his hand. “I’ll see you in the morning, Yami,” he whispered, the stars above twinkling merrily, as if to illustrate the emotions that were, as of yet, still tucked away…


	7. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will become of Joey...? And Yugi makes a bold new fashion statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading this wild-ride of a story. I know that it's a bit out there, but I'm really loving diving into this world, and the characters practically write themselves. I'm honestly pleasantly surprised by how smoothly the main characters transition into this maritime world I've created... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you're able to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! :D I know that one of my tags promises for some smut, but I didn't realize when I sat down to write this how much of a slow burn it's going to be... So folks, strap in, sit tight, and prepare yourselves for more fluff. I promise that the smut will take place when Yami and Yugi are ready. ;) 
> 
> PoP

The early morning light gradually crept through the cabin window, and, grumbling, Yugi turned onto his side, facing the wall in an attempt to escape the inevitable. But, it was too late. He was awake, and there was no going back to sleep now that his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight. Despite the fact that he didn’t necessarily want to get up, he grudgingly admitted that falling back into a regular sleep schedule was probably for the best. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed in resignation, he stifled a yawn while pulling his arms back for some quick stretches. Realizing that in this sitting position his legs barely touched the floor, he started kicking his feet to and fro aimlessly while glancing toward the window for some sign about what time of day it might be. The desk that he had perused yesterday morning had been tidied significantly, and placed on top were some neatly folded linen clothes. 

Gasping suddenly, Yugi threw a hand up to the place where his Millennium Puzzle usually rested against his chest._ Oh, that’s right… I forgot that I put it under the side of my pillow last night _, he sighed, feeling his heartbeat gradually return to normal. 

He jumped off the bed and walked toward the pile of clothes on the desk, stripping off his baggy, dock-working uniform as he went. He pulled on the dark blue pants and white linen button-down. _ Heh… I’m really starting to look like a member of the crew now! _ He chuckled softly, looking himself up and down. He even did a little twirl; he simply couldn’t resist. The clothes fit far more snugly than what he was used to wearing, and he couldn’t deny that they were very comfortable. The colors suited his current maritime environment well, too. But, where would he hide the Puzzle…? 

Walking over to the bed, he reached a hand beneath the pillow and retrieved it, tilting his head in thought as it glinted in the sunlight streaming in through the window behind him. A quiet knock on the door jolted him from his reverie. “Uh, come in!” he called, quickly lowering the Puzzle to his side so it wouldn’t stand out so much. 

The door opened swiftly, and Yami stepped inside, his eyes quickly giving you a once-over as he took in the new outfit. “Not bad. You look good in those colors, and it’s nice to see you in something that’s less…less...” 

“Baggy?” Yugi supplied, giggling a bit from the compliment and Yami’s inability to complete the sentence. After all, it was incredibly rare for the ever-composed Yami to struggle visibly in such a way. 

Yami grinned in response, “Yes. Less baggy.” Yami’s eyes darted to Yugi’s left hand, which was clutching the Puzzle tightly and attempting to conceal it partly behind his left leg. “Yugi, now that we have been reunited there is no harm in bearing the Puzzle proudly. That is how it is meant to be worn, after all. Are you worried that it will make you a target?” he questioned, voice gentle. 

Yugi turned his head to the side, not wanting to get caught up in Yami’s eyes as he was trying to piece together a coherent response. It’s not that he didn’t think there was value to wearing it proudly, but… he didn’t want it to bring them any more trouble than absolutely necessary. And with the hunters to worry about… The Puzzle’s chain clinked softly as Yugi shuffled his feet from side to side, absorbed in worries about the necklace’s unfortunate ability to attract danger. 

“Yugi…?” Yami stepped slowly toward him and placed a finger beneath his chin, gently lifting up his head. “Are you all right?” Yami’s voice was laced with concern, and Yugi suddenly felt a wave of regret wash over him for making him worry. 

“I-I’m fine, Yami. I’m sorry… I just had about a million scenarios run through my mind, and none of them good. I was caught up worrying about...” he mumbled, the end of his sentence trailing off as he finally let his eyes meet Yami’s. 

He couldn’t describe it. In that moment, any and all fears that had previously been plaguing him disappeared. There was no way he would have been able to recall what he had been thinking about, even if he tried with all his might. Fiery passion was evident in Yami’s eyes, a searing brand against his worst fears, and a warm hearth for his battered soul. 

“So that’s what it was after all…” Voice low, Yami breathed out a response, his hand finding Yugi’s and carefully extricating the Puzzle’s chain from his fingers’ grasp. Yugi offered no resistance; in that moment, if Yami had been planning to steal the artifact for his own purposes, there was nothing he would have done to stop him. 

Puzzle in hand, the captain stared intently at Yugi; once again, it seemed an attempt to convey some sort of hidden message. “You are the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. The one and only. So wear it proudly, and I promise I will not allow any harm to come to you. Do not think so lightly of me.” Yami raised his hands and lowered the Puzzle over Yugi’s neck, letting it settle onto its rightful place against his chest. 

Immediately, Yugi felt the golden metal’s pleasant weight, and he had to admit that it was a pretty good look, too. The surface shimmered in the sun, and it was quite the statement piece. A renewed sense of calm washed over him, like a wave lapping gently at the shore. Yugi realized that Yami had successfully, and quite easily, lulled him into a sense of security. There really was no denying the effect that he had… 

“See? That’s not so bad, is it?” Yami teased lightly, stepping back to admire Yugi’s fresh look. 

“Yeah, yeah… you’re always right and all that jazz…” Yugi mumbled, trying and failing to hide a small smile. It had been ages since he’d felt so… at peace. He and his grandfather were always moving from place to place, though at the time he hadn’t quite fully understood why. And now, even though he was on the run from those hunting the Puzzle, this was a little moment of peace and belonging that he wanted to carve out for himself. 

The morning rays streaming in through the window to his right, the writing desk that a smirking ship captain was now leaning casually against, the weight of the Puzzle against his chest, and the undeniable warmth in the air… Yugi sighed, committing the moment to memory- for he knew that all good things must eventually come to an end. He could only hope that the end awaiting him was one he would have some amount of control over... 

“Ah, yes… Your friend from the docks has been begging to see you. With the way he speaks you’d think I have you locked up somewhere,” Yami grumbled, clearly a bit frustrated with the memory of a recent conversation with Joey. Yugi knew that Joey could be a bit… excitable. It was very likely that his friend was just eager to see him and channeling it in all the wrong ways. 

“I’m sorry, Yami… Joey’s not the most… tactful person around. But I doubt he meant anything of the sort!” Yugi finished quickly, the words rushing from his mouth in the hopes of clearing his friend’s name. The captain, still leaning against the desk, only looked at him curiously out of the corner of his eye, passing judgement over him in some unspoken manner. It seemed that with Yami, there were many instances in which that was the case…_ It’s not that he’s extremely quiet, per say, but he is certainly careful with his words _, Yugi thought mildly to himself. And he already had the vague feeling that Yami was still hiding something from him, though not in an insidious manner. 

“I see… I’m sure there is much for me to learn about him. Actually, I have arranged to have breakfast together in the galley, as I think there are some discussions that need to be had. Now that you’re ready, I think all of the pieces are in play.” Yugi didn’t miss the pleased look that Yami shot at the Puzzle he was now wearing on full display. 

Nodding, Yugi strode confidently toward the door. He wasn’t going to wait to be led around this time. As he approached the door to the main deck and reached out a hand for the handle, he turned toward Yami with a wide grin. “You coming or n-” Shell-shocked, Yugi realized that Yami was no longer leaning against the desk. Looking around wildly, he felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when a hand gripped his shoulder. 

“I think I told you not to underestimate me,” a familiar, deep voice breathed, directly next to his ear. 

Whipping around at high speed, Yugi came face to face with Yami, who had what had to be the world’s biggest smirk plastered across that handsome face of his. “WHAT? But I… But you were…” Yugi spluttered, pointing this way and that as his brain struggled to process the situation. 

“Ah yes. I was. But now, I am not.” Yugi didn’t think it was possible, but the captain’s smirk grew even more evident as he opened the door and gestured for Yugi to exit. 

The walk to the galley was unbearable. Scowling, Yugi dragged his feet toward the door leading below deck, doing his best not to look in Yami’s direction. _ That… that insufferable, perfect, thinks-he’s-so-great _ … Lost in his own thoughts, Yugi barely had time to react to the sudden movement of the ship as a wave passed underway. Stumbling slightly, he readjusted himself, dusting off imaginary dirt from his pant legs in an attempt to stay composed. _ Well, that was an improvement over last time _ , he thought glumly. _ Maybe eventually I’ll be as sure-footed as Yami _ … Finally allowing himself a look at the ship captain, he grimaced at Yami’s smug posture. He was standing, arms crossed, by the stairs. _ Who am I kidding. I suppose I can go ahead and forget that dream _. The whole situation was made infinitely worse by the fact that there were crew members out and about managing the ship, staring blatantly as Yugi trudged over to where Yami stood. 

They made their way down the stairs side by side, Yami sparing the occasional glance Yugi’s way to make sure he hadn’t lost his footing._ I can at least handle this much _, Yugi grumbled to himself. Although, he was thankful for the knowledge that if something happened, Yami would be there to help him. He couldn’t deny that he derived satisfaction from the captain’s unwavering loyalty. 

They reached the galley in good time, and Yugi could faintly discern what smelled like eggs and bacon… He was taken aback, because he knew that was not the type of luxury meal he could expect to eat on board a ship. “Is that smell… what I think it is…?” Yugi whispered, his mouth beginning to water at the promise of his first real meal in awhile. 

“Well, if you think it’s eggs and bacon then, yes. It’s a luxury we can only enjoy after recently docking for supplies, which means you’re in luck.” With a wink, Yami pulled open the door to the galley, and the previously muted smells hit him smack-dab in the face. 

Not caring how he looked in the process, Yugi ran headfirst toward the source of the smell. He discovered that there was a large, metal dish with still-steaming scrambled eggs and a similar platter with bacon on offer. Snatching up the first plate he could find, he piled on more food than he could normally handle, knowing that his current state would propel him to finish it all. 

“YUUUG!” a voice yelled unnecessarily loudly from a nearby table. “You finally made it! Here, come sit by me!” Carrying his plate carefully, he took a seat at the table with Joey, who was currently devouring more eggs than Yugi could ever hope to stuff into his stomach in one sitting. 

Yugi slid onto the wooden stool near Joey. The galley wasn’t all that big, but there were several identical wooden tables with various, mismatched wooden stools around them. In a word, it felt… cozy. Fully relaxed, Yugi tore into the food on his plate. A passerby might have assumed that Joey and Yugi were taking part in an eating contest, based on the speed at which they were inhaling the food. 

Yami slid gracefully onto the open stool at Yugi’s left side, chuckling as he watched the spectacle unfold. “Yugi, Yugi… If you don’t slow down, people are going to think that I’m starving you.” He shook his head slowly, but he was smiling warmly. 

“Sorry, Yami…” Yugi replied bashfully, realizing that he really had been eating at what was bordering on hyper-speed.

Joey slowed down for a minute, a fork loaded with scrambled eggs hovering above his plate, looking back and forth between the two of them. His eyes widened in surprise when they landed on the Millennium Puzzle. “WHOA, Yug… What the heck is big, golden thingy around your neck?! You didn’t tell me your family’s rich!” 

“Uhh.. Yugi winced at Joey’s words. Inwardly, he berated himself. How could he have forgotten that it was out on full display?! He had already grown too complacent… He couldn’t allow himself to become so used to the Puzzle’s presence around his neck that he didn’t even think about how others would see it. “Uhh… I…”

“It is an ancient artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle,” Yami answered smoothly, instantly snapping Joey’s attention away from the increasingly bewildered Yugi. “It is an artifact that has been passed down by Yugi’s family for generations, and it is not tied to such frivolous notions as “wealth”,” he scoffed. “And, it has been my family’s duty to guard the bearer of the Puzzle for just as many generations. We are on a journey, Joey. A journey that is fraught with peril, to find a location of myth, referred to as the Altar of the Gods.” 

Dumbfounded at the information dump, Joey just stared, mouth hanging, at Yami; the eggs sitting precariously on his fork had all tumbled back to the plate. “Through my instincts, I can already tell that you are not a threat to Yugi or the Puzzle. If you wish to aid us, then there is a spot for you on my crew. But if not, I will offer you passage to a nearby port under sworn secrecy and assist you in finding work there. I have… connections.” 

“Yug, is all this the truth?” Joey asked softly. His previously light air had taken on a very serious tone, and Yugi knew that meant that he was inclined to believe the captain. 

“Yes… I’m sorry, Joey. It’s not that I was trying to be deceitful or anything, but I couldn’t just come out and tell you about the Puzzle… At the time I myself didn’t even know the whole story, and-”

“I’m in,” Joey interrupted him, voice ringing out resolutely in the small space. Jaw set, Joey looked Yami in the eyes, as if daring him to question his sincerity. Seeming to pass the silent Yami judgement test, the captain only nodded . 

“I had a feeling you might say that. I’ll have my first mate, Aknadin, deal with settling you in. He will find you a place to sleep in the barracks and help you learn the ropes.” Eyes narrowing infinitesimally, Yami continued, “I can promise you that the type of work you’ll be doing on my ship is nothing like what you were doing at the docks.” Yugi didn’t know if that was meant to sound like a promise or a threat, but knowing Yami, it was likely intended as both. 

“Yes, sir.” Yugi could tell from his tone that Joey was clearly adamant about his decision. 

“You will refer to me as Captain,” Yami stated, using what Yugi had decided to refer to as his “bossy” voice. Yami had all kinds of voices, but there was a certain tone he took when he was acting as captain, and it was something that Yugi would probably rarely have directed at him. The memory of Yami scolding him for his refusal to run from the hunter came to mind, and Yugi felt his cheeks burn. 

“Yes, captain! I promise I won’t let you down. Actually, if it’s not too much to ask, can I leave now to get a head start….?” Joey asked, red-faced. He seemed almost nervous to ask the question; perhaps he was worried that it would come off as a breach of hierarchy. 

“Of course. I’m impressed by your resolve.” Yami was smiling broadly, and Yugi could tell it was genuine. “I was quite sure of your response, so I’ve already told Aknadin to expect you. You may take your leave.” Bowing his head slightly, Joey shot a glance in Yugi’s direction, who had been a silent onlooker for the bulk of the exchange. 

With a wink, Joey called out, “We’ll catch up later, Yug!”, as he burst out the door. 

“Wow… I can’t believe that Joey is going to be working on this ship, too. I’m really relieved that I’ll still be able to see him!” Yugi beamed, bathing Yami in the light of his smile. If he thought he’d been happy this morning, he was even happier now! He could hardly believe that there were now two people he could count among his friends on board The Tempest. 

Smiling softly, Yami rested his face on his hands. “Yugi, I’m pleased to see you so excited. This look suits you.” So quietly that Yugi could almost swear he imagine it, Yami whispered, “I live for this…” There were those smoldering eyes again. Yugi gulped, feeling the sudden weight of his breakfast. 

The galley door opened, and in walked an unfamiliar face. “Captain, I met the new boy, but I hope you won’t mind that I sent him to Kaiba for training. I was eager to make my way here for our meeting,” the man stated, voice gruff but kind. 

“Hmm. What a trial by fire…” Yami mused, lost momentarily in some thought. “But yes, I suppose it is for the best. Very well, then. Let us begin. We have much to discuss.”


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, Yugi, and Aknadin discuss what needs to be done. Also, more unbearably adorable fluff. And a snarky Kaiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, never before have I been so consumed by the passion to write. I am constantly blown away by how quickly and effortlessly the words seem to come to me lately... The story is beginning to really take shape in my mind, and from here on out there are some major plot points coming up. I know that so far there has been a lot of establishing scenes, but I hope that they've at least been fun to read. Heh. 
> 
> I also just recently purchased a pen tablet, because I am interested in taking some basic drawing courses... Art is something that I've never really delved into before, but lately I've been following lots of YGO artists on Pixiv, and I'm feeling motivated to learn the basics. Who knows... Maybe in a few years I'll be half decent if I stick with it! 
> 
> PS: I condensed some shorter chapters into one when I realized that my chapters are becoming longer and longer. Apologies for any confusion!
> 
> PoP

Yugi eyed the stranger from his perch on the wooden stool, wondering why Yami had invited him to join them. At first glance, he seemed fairly unremarkable… His clothing was dark, slightly loose, and fairly muted, but unlike Yami, there was no Millennium Puzzle insignia sewn into the fabric. Yugi took a sip of his water, eyeing the man over the top of his cup as he trudged toward them, heavy boots weighing against the floor with each step. He took a seat at Yami’s left and gazed curiously at Yugi. However, his eyes did not stray to the Puzzle for more than a second; it was as if he had somehow already known to expect its presence at Yugi’s neck. 

“Aknadin, I appreciate your willingness to consider such serious matters with me. Please be aware that what we are about to discuss must be confidential.” Yami’s eyes darted swiftly to the door and back, an eyebrow raised as if in question. 

“Do not worry, captain. I have spoken with the crew, and Kaiba is handling things in my stead. We will not be disturbed,” Aknadin replied smoothly, without missing a beat. 

“Good. Then with that, let’s begin. There are some things I would like your opinions on,” Yami paused, looking back and forth between Yugi and Aknadin as if to ensure that they were engaged. Yugi coughed a bit, as he hadn’t been expecting to be included in the “deciding” part of the deliberations. 

“You mean, you want **my **opinion?” he inquired, eyes wide and a finger pointed at himself in surprise. With a start, he realized that he had already come to the conclusion he would just be following Yami around on this grand journey, carrying the Puzzle safely around his neck and trying not to get in the way. Of course, that wasn’t what he wanted, but he had been resigned to it as a potential outcome. 

“Of course,” Yami replied, laughing lightly in disbelief. “You thought I would make you sit through this meeting, discussing your fate before you, without giving you any chance to provide input…?” The captain’s eyes twinkled merrily, seeming to delight in the absurdity of the situation. “Besides, I value your input as a partner.” 

A… partner? Yugi felt his throat tighten. How on earth could he be considered a partner of the one and only Yami, captain of The Tempest….? Not to mention the fact that he was an absolute god with a sword. _ Actually, screw finding the Altar of the Gods. Surely Yami’s presence is just as good _, he thought to himself, unable to pinpoint why the thought made him feel so sorrowful. Redirecting himself from the dark road he had begun to tread, Yugi willed himself to reply. “Gotcha. Well, I want to help however I can, so of course I’ll share my opinion! Although I can’t say for sure how useful it’ll be,” he mused, tilting his head and bringing a finger to his chin as he tried to picture how much his limited knowledge could actually do for them. 

“Trust me, Yugi. It is of the utmost importance that I have your insight about what to do from here on out. Right now I am torn between two action plans that I’ve been mulling over ever since I.... discovered you in Vella.” Yami’s eyes clouded over as he drifted off into the memory of their first encounter. Yugi shuddered. After all, their meeting had been marked by the clashing of swords and the death of an unfortunate individual. “Hmm… The way I see it, there are two promising courses of action available to us.” 

“Well, I don’t know exactly what you’ve got in mind, but I’ve been thinking myself that we it might be worth taking a trip to the Sennen library- seeing as you’ve cited it several times already,” Yugi added, forcing his eyes to refocus as he propelled himself toward more productive matters; there was no reason to get caught up reflecting in the past when there was undoubtedly more death awaiting him in the future. He turned his head toward Yami, wanting to gauge how his idea had been received. 

Shocked, Yugi realized that Yami was clasping his hands together so tightly that the knuckles had turned white, in stark contrast to the dull brown of the wooden table. The whites of his eyes had expanded, nearly consuming his flaming crimson irises, and it looked to Yugi as if he was reliving some intensely negative ordeal. It looked like Aknadin was about to speak in an attempt to pull him out of the nightmare, but Yugi reached a hand out across the narrow table in warning. With Aknadin’s attention on him now, he shook his head. _ No. Not that way. Leave this to me _. He willed the man to understand, and thankfully, it looked like comprehension had dawned on him. 

In that moment, Yugi was immensely thankful for the small size of the table. He reached out both hands, placing them gently on top of Yami’s clenched fists. At first, he gave a start, a violent shiver racking through his body, but soon, he stilled, relaxing his hands. Yugi noticed that, thankfully, Yami’s previously erratic breathing was returning to normal. He let out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding when Yami finally lifted his face and met his eyes. “Yugi… I…” Yami’s eyes were swimming in some unspoken passion, threatening to break the dam that had been carefully constructed. 

“It’s ok, Yami. You don’t have to say anything. We’re partners, after all. And whatever we face, we’ll face it together.” Yugi smiled softly, leaving his hands on top of the captain’s. They were warm and felt so right beneath his palms. “That’s a promise,” he whispered tenderly, hoping to instill the same sense of calm in Yami that he so often gave him. “If the library isn’t the right course of action, then-” Yugi gasped as Yami suddenly ripped his hands out from under Yugi’s, instantly enveloping the younger boy’s hands within his own. 

“No. You’re right. I know deep down that this is what we must do,” he interjected adamantly, unconsciously pulling Yugi’s face closer by tugging his arms forward slightly. Aknadin merely watched things play out in unmasked interest, clearly taken aback by Yugi’s uncanny ability to calm the captain. It was something he had never seen before, and it piqued his interest immensely. Perhaps there was more to this small, seemingly simple boy than met the eye…

“If you’re sure, Yami. Just know that you don’t have to force yourself to do anything if it’s too painful.” Yugi smiled warmly at the captain, doing everything in his power to erase the lingering tension in the atmosphere. His hands locked firmly within the captain’s grasp, time slowed. Breathing deeply, he took a moment to absorb the smells and sensations of the galley. The warmth of Yami’s hands, the scent of bacon wafting throughout the enclosed space, and Aknadin’s pleasantly puzzled expression. This was another moment he wanted to commit to memory. 

“I’m sure, Yugi,” Yami replied slowly, lightly squeezing the younger boy’s hands in affirmation. “Truth be told, we are not all that far from the city where the Sennen family stronghold was built. If we set course for the mansion now, my calculations predict that we could reach land in a matter of days.” Yami released Yugi’s hands, who shivered slightly from the sudden loss of warmth, and raised a finger to his chin. Biting his bottom lip, he muttered quietly to himself, but all Yugi could make out were vague hints of numbers and directions. “Hmm.. yes… if we take advantage of the easterly wind, then we can make the cut...” he mumbled, and Yugi could nearly see the numbers flashing through the captain’s eyes as he carefully thought things through. 

“So… It won’t be too much trouble for us to head there next, then…?” Yugi inquired softly. 

“No, not at all. If my calculations are correct, we can utilize favorable winds to reach the city in a mere 5 days. And an added bonus of docking again so soon is that we’ll be able to stock up on easily preserved foods that suit your preferences as well,” Yami replied quickly with a playful wink, likely an attempt to demonstrate that he had recovered from whatever trauma had struck him before. “What do you think, Aknadin?” 

Yugi and Yami turned to face the older man, knowing that his response was the final piece of the puzzle. “I’m in complete agreement. As… unsavory as the idea of returning there might be, I think a visit could prove immensely useful to us, considering...” he paused momentarily before continuing with, “considering that we don’t have any further leads.” 

“I agree. I will need your assistance in informing the crew about our next destination, but make sure to keep our central motive a secret. I don’t need anyone getting up in airs about our objective.” Yami pushed the stool back with his legs and stood, arms crossed. “Just tell them that we’re headed there to pay an old friend a visit. It isn’t entirely untrue, after all…” he added bitterly. _ Pay an old friend a visit? _ Yugi blinked in confusion, not quite sure how to decipher the captain’s message. “Yugi, if you’ll come with me. There’s one more thing I’d like to show you.” Yami beckoned toward the door, willing the younger boy to follow. 

They followed the path back up to the main deck, which Yugi now had memorized; those sneaky storerooms wouldn’t fool him twice! The sea breeze welcomed them once they reached the deck, but Yugi was startled when Yami suddenly hissed, whipping his head to the left. “Well… I did not foresee this… It would seem that mother nature has a different plan in store for us,” he declared, with just a hint of anger in his words. “Yugi, I think what I wanted to show you will have to wait. There’s a storm on the horizon, and unfortunately, it’s directly in our path. There won’t be any avoiding this one,” he muttered darkly, grabbing Yugi’s hand and tugging him toward his cabin hastily. 

Yugi spared a quick glance to the side as he struggled to keep up with the captain’s long, purposeful strides, but the view was nothing but blue skies as far as the eye could see. Brows furrowed in confusion, he looked up at Yami, squinting in response to the sunlight that was now in his line of sight. “But… I can’t see any clouds at all. How do you know there’s going to be a storm?” he asked incredulously. They stopped before the door to the cabin, and Yami merely pulled it open before smoothly shoving Yugi inside. 

“Ah, but that’s a story for another time, Yugi.” His eyes were glinting mischievously. “I promise I will tell you when the time is right, but for now, please do me a favor and-”

“I am not staying cooped up in the room while you… I dunno, do whatever it is you need to do!” Yugi replied forcefully, blushing for a moment when he realized that he’d interrupted the captain without a second thought. 

Yami merely stared at Yugi for a moment, caught mid-sentence, before bursting out into laughter. _ Huh…?! How come it’s always moments like this when I manage to make Yami laugh? _ he wondered. Truth be told, he didn’t even know what he’d done to elicit such a strong reaction. 

“Oh, Yugi,” he tsked. “I was merely going to ask that you grab my maps off the desk and meet me at the helm,” Yami added, clearly enjoying the fact that Yugi had so vastly misinterpreted what he had been about to say. 

Stuttering, Yugi’s blush only worsened as he forced out a response. “Oh!! Uh… Yeah… I mean, I can do that…” He backed slowly into the room and then closed the door as quickly as he could without making it incredibly obvious that he was trying to escape. “Ughhh I can’t believe I interrupted him like that! And when he wasn’t even going to…” He sighed, pulling at his hair in frustration. _ How come it’s always me that ends up looking like a fool?! Ah well, I’d better find what he asked for _. “Dilly-dallying isn’t going to make things any better. If I take forever that’ll just give him more ammo,” he muttered as he dragged himself toward the desk. 

He flipped through some of the papers on the left side of the desk before noticing that the right side had a neatly stacked pile of what looked to be maps. The greens and blues that were visible at a glance informed him that some were probably land maps while the others were meant specifically for use at sea. Grabbing them quickly, he shoved them under his arm and began walking back toward the door with a purpose. 

A cursory glance in all directions once he was back outside still gave no sign to his mortal eyes that there was a storm in the distance. He transferred the maps to his right hand, and shrugging, made his way up the nearby steps, blushing a bit a bit at the sight that awaited him. Yami stood majestically at the helm, back straight and gaze serious, looking every bit like the world-class captain that Yugi knew he was. His sword’s scabbard caught the light dangerously, both a promise and a threat of it’s wielder’s power, and his coat fluttered as it caught the sea breeze. 

Yugi hadn’t realized that he was standing still on the steps until a harsh, angry voice jolted him from his reverie like a bucket of icy water. “Watch it, kid,” the voice growled lowly, and Yugi yelped in surprise, leaping up the remaining steps two at a time and practically sprinting to Yami’s side.

Yami glanced down at him in interest, eyes lingering on the fact that Yugi’s left hand was gripping his sleeve. Yugi himself seemed unaware of the fact that he’d reached out for Yami’s coat, as he was too busy staring wide-eyed at Kaiba. “Hmph. Next time, don’t use the steps as your personal gawking platform, shrimp,” the man prodded in annoyance, much to Yugi’s embarrassment. 

“What?! I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he squeaked, unconsciously strengthening his grip on the fabric of Yami’s coat. The captain raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. 

“Yugi…” Yami angled his body sideways, placing himself in between Kaiba and the younger boy, who was currently as red-faced as a tomato. Gasping a bit at the proximity and realizing he’d been holding the captain’s sleeve, he hurriedly let go. “You know you’re safe on my ship, Yugi. There’s no need to worry. And…” Yami continued with the slightest hint of a chuckle, “there’s no need to be embarrassed about admiring the view. You can gawk anytime you’d like…” he whispered, trailing a finger down Yugi’s arm before turning his head to speak with Kaiba. Yugi had never felt more embarrassed in his life, and yet, he couldn’t fathom why his immediate reaction was to nestle closer to Yami’s chest…_ I’m just trying to hide my face from Kaiba, that’s all _… he insisted inwardly. 

“I hate to ruin the **moment**, but Aknadin told me to come see you for further instructions.” Arms crossed in defiance, Kaiba rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at the fact that he had to bear witness to such a ridiculous display. 

“Yes… And just in time. Please assist him in informing the crew that there’s been a slight change in plans. Our destination remains the same, but we’ll be dealing with a storm tonight. I’ll need all hands on deck for the worst of it to deal with the aftermath.” 

“Fine,” Kaiba replied flatly. “I’ll get right to it, so you two can enjoy some… **privacy**,” he smirked coldly before turning on his heel and retreating down the steps. 

“Well, he’s not entirely wrong,” Yami chuckled lowly. “Oh where, oh where is my little Yugi hiding?” he trilled softly, placing his arms around Yugi and pulling him even closer. It was by far and away the best hug that Yugi had ever received, and he blushed furiously against the fabric of Yami’s coat. He hoped that Yami couldn’t tell just how pleased he was to be nuzzling against the captain’s chest. It was the most secure he’d ever felt, and even though he didn’t want it to end, he knew that sooner or later he would have to pull away. Besides, it’s not like the captain was particularly attached to him… _ A guy as powerful and influential as Yami would never keep me around if it weren’t for the Puzzle _, he thought to himself sadly as he slowly extricated himself from the other man’s arms. He was careful not to make eye contact, worried that doing so would betray the inner turmoil he was struggling with. “Yugi…?” Yami questioned, just a hint of concern audible in his tone. 

“Here are the maps,” Yugi replied flatly, handing them over to the captain before following in Kaiba’s footsteps. He didn’t turn back, thus unaware of the impact of his hasty retreat. Yami held out a hand as if to stop him, and the wind picked up just slightly, whispering through his fingertips and erasing any traces of the warmth that remained from their spot against the small of Yugi’s back. Shaking his head sadly, Yami returned his focus to the helm, the first sight of dark spots beginning to tinge the horizon. 

“That boy… He’ll be the death of me,” he murmured softly, his low voice lost to the wind, carried away as swiftly as the clouds in the sky.


	9. Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, it's pouring, but Yugi isn't snoring. 
> 
> Instead, he and Yami settle in for some atmospheric story-telling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm enjoying this story too much. I can hardly stop writing! I know that our brave young heroes have been on The Tempest for awhile now, but don't worry! They'll be docking in the very near future for some land-based adventure. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> PoP

Yugi sat huddled on the bed, wrapped up within the covers like a caterpillar hiding in the safe confines of its cocoon. Thunder rumbled ominously, seeming to shake the very air itself, and rain pelted the cabin window mercilessly. Yugi had always known that storms at sea were formidable, but this was his first time actually experiencing one firsthand; the journeys he’d made with his grandfather before were always short and oftentimes simply crossing small lakes and rivers to get from one port city to another, so this was entirely new to him. He had to admit that he would be content with never experiencing it again. 

His teeth chattered, breaking the eerie silence in between bolts of lightning, which shot through the sky in milliseconds but sparked harsh light that seemed to linger behind his closed eyelids. Though he wanted to help Yami deal with the storm, this time he was more than content to sit things out. But he couldn’t help wondering how Joey was faring out there in the bitter winds and biting rain… Somehow, he was actually relieved that Kaiba seemed to have been put in charge of training him, as he knew that despite the man’s cold exterior, he took his job very seriously. There was no way he’d let Joey be unprepared for tackling the storm lest it reflect poorly on him. 

Suddenly, the cabin door slammed open, thwacking roughly against the wall, and Yugi squeaked at the sudden intrusion of cold, misty air. The shadowy figure, not clearly visible in the dim lighting, quickly hoisted the door shut, bolting the lock as an added precaution against the wind. A sudden burst of lightning illuminated the small space momentarily, and Yugi sighed in relief. Though Yami’s back was to him, focused on the door, he knew that figure anywhere, and the Millennium Puzzle insignia on his coat that had once invoked such fear now only acted to soothe the younger boy. “Yami?” he called out weakly from his roughly constructed cocoon. 

“Yes, Yugi. It’s me,” he called out in response over the faint whistling of the wind, still bent in front of the door, tweaking it to his liking. “The worst of the storm is behind us now, and I’ve come to sit through the rest of it with you.” Satisfied with his precautions against the wind, Yami’s back straightened, and he turned to face the bed. 

“Really…? Coulda fooled me,” Yugi answered, glancing out the window with a frown. “It doesn’t really seem to be letting up as far as I can tell…” 

Yami strode over to the bed, eyeing Yugi’s makeshift cocoon with a raised eyebrow. “Well, I suppose this is one way to sit out a storm,” he chuckled, shaking his hair and scattering water droplets this way and that. Yugi shrunk further into the safety of the blankets to avoid the shower, an inkling of guilt settling into the pit of his stomach. Yami had been out there braving the storm for them all, and here he was, cozied up in a comfortable bed trying his best to ignore that it was even happening… He quickly sat up, letting the blankets pool at his sides. 

“Sorry, Yami.” Head hanging with guilt, he avoided meeting Yami’s eyes, worried about the judgement that might await him there. 

“Sorry for what? I would never have allowed you out there in a storm of this capacity, Yugi. I’d worry for your safety. Knowing you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you tripped over some rope and flung yourself overboard,” he chuckled softly as he sat at the edge of the bed. Yugi looked up at him angrily, but stilled immediately at the expression on the captain’s face. “And then I’d have to jump in after you, and we can’t have that, can we…?” he whispered, eyes simmering as he reached out a hand to cup the side of Yugi’s face. “So, don’t you ever apologize for doing what’s necessary to keep yourself safe,” he added, lowering his hand and moving into a cross-legged position next to Yugi on the bed. 

“But… Yami… I wouldn’t want you to… That would be...” Yugi muttered, struggling to find the words he so desperately sought. He needed to ensure that Yami would never do something so stupid for his sake. 

“You know what, maybe now is a good time to tell you about how I got my ability to read the weather so accurately,” Yami interrupted softly. “I just hope that you’re able to handle a good old fashioned scary story,” he winked playfully, sensing Yugi’s sorrowful mood. 

“Of course I can!” Yugi crossed his arms with a _ hmph _ but jumped when an unexpected rumble of thunder pierced the air. Yami laughed lightly in response, scootching a little bit closer to the younger boy.   
“Well, if you get scared, you can grab onto my sleeve for comfort again,” he smirked, throwing a knowing look toward a now-blushing Yugi. Yami cleared his throat dramatically before continuing, “Well, now begins the tale of my great-great grandfather’s journey to a mysterious island and the strange encounter that ensued…”

“It was an eerily quiet fall morning, the freshly turned leaves beginning their steady tumble to the earth below. My great-great grandfather, Seth, was setting out on an expedition to chart unknown waters. At the time, the whereabouts of the Millennium Puzzle had been lost to us, just as they were when I was born.” Yami paused, looking at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. “Aside from mapping, one of the goals of the expedition was to discover any information possible about the Puzzle.

Unfortunately, Seth wasn’t able to track down the Puzzle on this particular venture, but he did have an unbelievably life-changing experience. This is a story that I’ve heard countless times before, and now, I will pass on the tradition to you,” Yami smiled warmly. Yugi was so comfortable and content that he had all but forgotten about the storm raging outside. In that moment, all that mattered was the warmth of Yami’s closeness and the gentle tenor of his voice. The younger boy was enraptured as the story unfolded right before his very eyes. 

_ Seth wore a black coat, adorned with the insignia of the Millennium Puzzle, which was the symbol of his family’s heritage. He eyed the horizon warily, fearing for the worst but hoping for the best. After all, this would be one of his last opportunities to seek out the Puzzle before winter struck… And it always struck hard and fast, heedless of his desires. Yes. Time was of the essence on this particular venture. _

_ There was an uninhabited island that had been spotted only a weeks’ journey from the harbor, and it was there that he had decided to search for clues. There had been reports that the Mutou family sometimes took shelter on islands thought to be devoid of people, and if his sources were to be trusted, they had most recently been spotted at the cape town near the island. Seth didn’t know what to think… But it couldn’t hurt to check it out. Besides, he was already set to be in the area to revise some of the maps his family frequently used at sea. _

_ As they drew near, he heard a shout from the crow’s nest. “Land ahoy, captain!” Quickly, he forced himself to focus, looking toward the horizon with a renewed drive. Soon they had dropped anchor, and he was joined by several crew members on a small rowboat as they made their way to the island. It was… small. Much smaller than he had expected. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil that he had tucked away in his coat pocket and made a simple sketch of his first view of the island. Hmm… The island. Soon, they would need to settle on a name. Perhaps “Seth’s Island” would do, he chuckled inwardly. After all, not many could say they had an island named after them. _

_ As they filed onto the beach, Seth barked out orders to his men, telling two of them to keep an eye on the boat and the remaining two to check the outskirts of the island- primarily the beach. It was so small that it likely wouldn’t take more than a few hours to run a thorough search. Seth felt pressure mounting… What would he find here? _

_ Setting off for the center of the island on his own, Seth realized with a start that there actually were signs of someone having made camp here. The underbrush looked… off. As if someone had forcibly pushed it aside. Though invisible to some, he had been trained in the art of recognizing these things. To make matters even more interesting, whoever it was had taken precautions to hide their footprints. Seth’s curiosity was piqued, but for some reason, he sincerely doubted that it was the Mutou family. He knew that they were far more likely to travel as a unit, and here he could only see the faint remains of one set of tracks. _

_ Crouching down to examine the earth, he ran his fingers carefully over the dirt to search for any hidden clues. A sudden rustling behind him caused him to jump to his feet, and he whipped around, searching for the source of the noise. _

“Oh no! Was he ok?! Did he get ambushed?! Why on earth would he go poking around on his own like that?!” Yugi asked frantically, holding a hand up to his mouth as he pictured the scenario. Yami only smiled affectionately, taking ahold of Yugi’s hand and holding it up to his lips. 

“Do not worry, my Yugi. I promise you that this story has a happy ending.” He kissed Yugi’s hand gently, noting how cold it was despite the fact that he was bundled up under the covers. “Here, make some room for me…” Without waiting for a response, Yami pulled one side of the covers free and draped it around the both of them, hoping that his body heat would help warm up the younger boy. 

“You… You promise…?” Yugi turned his head away from the captain, blushing furiously. 

“Yes. I promise. Now get comfortable…” Yami gripped both sides of the covers tightly and closed the space between them. Yugi ended up with his head on the captain’s shoulder- only his face exposed to the cold. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the warmth radiating off of Yami’s skin, and settled back into the dream-like state he had been in before. _ Maybe Yami is only in this to protect the Puzzle, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it while it lasts, _ Yugi thought to himself as his mind wandered lazily back to the island from the story. Yami’s voice floated toward him, the words gentle waves lapping at the shore of his thoughts. 

_ Seth came face to face with an old man, whose hair was a shocking array of red, gold, and black. The very first thought that came to his mind was that he was somehow in the presence of a deity… Shrinking to his knees, Seth looked up at the man in awe. _

_ “Who… who are you?” he questioned in wonder. _

_ “I am Ba’al. This island is my home. Who are you to trespass on this sacred ground?” The old man’s voice didn’t have a hint of anger, but Seth still felt tension seep into the air around him. It was as if the air had grown heavy… static, somehow. “Ahhhh…. You are searching for him,” he intoned slowly, as if suddenly piecing together some long-unsolved mystery. _

_ “Pardon?” Seth stared up at the man in confusion. How on earth could he have known…? _

_ “I think you’ll find that this island might help you on your journey, young man. There are forces at work that you cannot hope to comprehend… Ah yes. That must be what brought you here. The Altar of the Gods… You seek it, correct?” _

_ Seth’s eyes widened in shock. “I…! What do you know about the Altar of the Gods?!” Quickly, he stood, doing his best not to shake the man down for answers. The old man, with his shock of multi-colored hair, only looked at Seth knowingly before beckoning him to follow down a narrow trail through the trees. The trail led to a rocky outcrop overlooking the far side of the island. Seth’s ship had approached from the South, but this plateau overlooked the sea to the North. _

_ “I can bestow upon you a mystical power, young one… But only if you are able to prove the purity of your intentions.” The old man eyed him questioningly, and Seth felt almost naked before the intensity of his gaze. “If you fail, I can not say for certain what might happen. But if you succeed, you and those worthy from your family for many generations to come will be blessed with my power, and a tremendous power it is indeed.” He retreated to the edge of the forest from which they had come. The trees, which still had most of their leaves, cast him into an eerie shadow… Making it difficult for Seth to read his expression. “What say you…? Sennen.” The old man chuckled as Seth’s eyes narrowed. _

_ There was no telling how this man knew that he was a Sennen… or whether or not a word of what he spoke was true. But Seth knew for a fact that in order to reach the Altar of the Gods, his family would need any and all blessings they could get. It was a risk he was willing to take for the sake of the Sennen family’s future. _

_ “Very well. I’ll do it,” he stated calmly. There was no backing down now. _

_ “I thought you might say that…” Suddenly, the sky darkened, rumbling ominously. The wind blew harshly from all sides, whipping up spare leaves into a tornado around him. Without warning, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky artfully, and Seth couldn’t help but realize the similarities between its form and the old man’s hair… Wait. Ba’al… Where have I heard that name before? _

_ Before Seth had time to reflect on the question, a second bolt of lightning flashed through the sky… It was as if all the world had slowed to a stop. There was only him… and the storm. Raising a hand heavenward, the bolt connected with his skin, sending lancets of pain and power through his body. He screamed a piercing scream, though he couldn’t tell if it was an expression of the pain or a channel for the excess power. Or both. All he knew was that he was very much _ ** _alive_ ** _ . In fact, he had never felt more alive. His vision had become heightened, and he could now tell from a single glance at the storm overhead that it would recede just as quickly as it had come. _

_ True to his expectations, the sky quickly brightened, and he fell to his knees, panting. He grasped blades of grass poking out of the sparse, rocky dirt, latching on to them in an attempt to ground himself back to reality. Seth noticed that he was crying. Or were those droplets of rain streaking down his face…? He could hardly tell, too lost in the euphoria of the moment. _

_ “What… what happened to me…?” he called out, expecting an answer from behind. But none came. Once he had finally regained the strength in his legs, he hoisted himself up and turned to face the forest’s edge. He was completely alone. The old man had disappeared… Or had he been a figment of his imagination all along? _

“Wait so… Are you telling me that your family is… part god?” Yugi whispered, staring up at Yami in awe. Averting his gaze in thought, he continued, “I mean, I guess it kinda explains a lot, but…” Yami only laughed playfully, snaking an arm around Yugi’s waist. “Hey, what gives?!” Yugi squeaked in surprise as he was pulled against the captain’s chest.  
  
“Silly, Yugi,” Yami chuckled as he tugged lightly on a golden lock of the younger boy’s hair. “That is not at all what I’m telling you. Besides, it’s only a story! No one really knows for certain how much of it is true.” Yugi wished he could look Yami in the eyes, but the captain had a firm grip on him, keeping his back flush against his chest. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s merely meant to explain away some of the more… fantastical traits that many Sennens possess. I’ve heard that Seth always had a penchant for story-telling…” he added with a laugh. Yugi could feel the Yami’s muscles move as he laughed, and he blushed deeply. 

“But… the story had something to do with the Altar of the Gods… Did any of your relatives pass on information about it…Maybe at the library?” Yugi lifted a hand to his chin, momentarily distracted as he wondered about what sorts of hints could be uncovered in the story. 

“Hmm… I’m afraid not. At least, not that I’m aware of. However, there **was** a section of the library that was barred to me when I was a boy, and I’m banking on the hope that we might find something there.” Yami sounded thoughtful, and Yugi was immensely grateful that mentioning the library again hadn’t seemed to bring out any of the sorrow from before. “Did you pick up on the significance of the name Ba’al?”

“Isn’t Ba’al the god of thunder and storms? I remember learning about him from a book about various deities that my grandpa used to read to me before bed, and I guess that **would** explain the weirdly accurate connection to the weather that you have…” Yugi frowned, deep in thought. Turning his head, he noted that the rain really had begun to let up. No wonder the cabin suddenly seemed much quieter than before. “So… Maybe your family isn’t part god, but you really can read the weather like that, huh?” 

“Mhm. It’s something I’ve been able to do ever since I was a boy first learning how to sail. Apparently my father lacked the ability, but my great-great grandfather, Seth, was known for it as well… Seems like it skipped a couple of generations.” Yami paused before continuing, “It’s also worth noting that supposedly my hair looks nearly identical to his.” 

“Wow… It’s definitely one heck of a story. Although if I’m being honest, I don’t find it that far fetched to believe that every word of that story is true. I mean, if the Altar of the Gods really does exist, then there must be forces out there that we can hardly comprehend. And I mean, you hardly seem human at times,” he added with a chuckle. Suddenly, Yami released Yugi’s waist and smoothly climbed out from behind him. He took a new seat in front of him and gazed intently into his eyes. Yugi’s smile faded under the searing intensity of the captain’s crimson eyes. It was like staring into the sun, but he couldn’t look away. 

“I can assure you that I am 100% human, Yugi…” he replied lowly. They gazed at one another for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a few seconds. Yami slowly leaned forward, and Yugi swallowed, closing his eyes in anticipation. _ Anticipation… But what on earth am I anticipating _, he groaned inwardly, struggling to process his body’s instinctual reaction. Feather-light, Yami’s hand cupped the side of his cheek, before disappearing all too soon. 

What Yugi couldn’t have known was the incredible depth of the sadness that graced those crimson eyes as he straightened his back, tearing himself away from the younger boy and leaving a piece of himself behind. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed the story, Yugi.” Yami stood, straightening his coat and schooling his expression into a mask of calm. “In a few days, we’ll reach the port city of Domino. It should be smooth sailing from here on out, but please come find me if you need anything. Anything at all…” He backed toward the door as Yugi opened his eyes. Eyes that were now swimming in confusion and staring up at him sadly. Inwardly, he kicked himself for having allowed his control to slip. Yugi… pure, innocent Yugi... didn’t deserve to suffer the attentions of a man as tainted as himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut- using every ounce of his willpower to hurriedly turn, unbolt the door, and leave the cabin behind… Far, far behind. 

In that moment, he would have taken Seth’s place on the rocky outcrop and lifted both arms to the sky… Asking for mother nature herself to rain down retribution upon him. Yes… He existed for the sole purpose of keeping Yugi and the Puzzle safe. “Lest I forget that for a moment, may lightning strike me where I stand,” he whispered mournfully, slashing Yugi’s beautiful, soft face from his thoughts and turning his gaze to the sky. “May you remember it well, Sennen…”


	10. Two Birds, One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek at Yami's inner thoughts... And The Tempest is finally about to dock at the port city of Domino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter that I wrote with the express intent of showcasing events from Yami's perspective. At the end of the last chapter, it was as if I could feel him calling to me, telling me that it was his turn to lead... This chapter really focuses on the inner struggle of our favorite ship captain; seeing as we've already had a look into Yugi's thoughts, I knew it was only fair. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy! It was a bit more difficult to write from Yami's perspective, but I did my best. 
> 
> PoP

Yami stood knee deep in a pool of inky water. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, doing what he could to take in the surroundings. There was hardly any light to illuminate the space he found himself in, but just ahead, there was something casting an eerie glow. He waded through the inky liquid slowly but surely, reaching a hand toward the precise spot where he knew his sword hilt awaited. There was nothing. A quick downward glance proved him to be unarmed, and Yami felt a rare moment of panic welling up from within. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been without a sword… It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that it was practically an extension of himself. Shoving down the worry that threatened to overflow, he took a deep breath.  _ That’s right. There’s a reason I’m trained in martial arts as well _ , he thought grimly, thankful that his father had insisted he learn a variety of combat styles. 

Everything about this situation felt… off. The closer he slogged to the light source, the more wary he became. Using a hand to shield himself from the increasing brightness, he gave his eyes a chance to adjust. When he dropped the hand and peered curiously at the light he felt his heart stop, a sense of dread completely overwhelming his body and rooting him to the spot. 

_ No…. No, no, no… Please, no…  _ The light was emanating out of a replica of the Millennium Puzzle that was just slightly taller than himself, and trapped within, pounding on the glass, was his Yugi. His face was streaked with tears, and his hands were bloody from the force of their repeated impact against the glass. The surrounding, murky water reflected the Puzzle’s light dully, and nausea threatened to overwhelm him when he realized dully that the “water” was a dark, metallic red… A color he knew all-too-well. 

Stumbling backward, Yami stared at the scene in horror, his heart pounding in terror. “What have I done…?” he whispered desperately, tears beginning to fall. At the sound of his voice, Yugi turned to face him, his hands stilling in midair. 

Ghostly… the faintest of echoes… “Yami… How could you have let this happen to me?” 

“AGH!” Yami woke with a brutal start, his heart pounding so hard it was a miracle it hadn’t leapt from his chest. He grabbed the dagger that was tucked beneath his pillow with lightning quickness, hardly even aware that he’d done so. Staring at the empty surroundings of the storeroom, he felt his heartbeat begin to slow, but he was still drawing ragged breaths as he allowed the feral energy to subside. 

Sliding the dagger under the pillow once more, he pressed on his forehead with both hands, willing the pain to subside but knowing it was useless.  _ There’s no way I’m going to recover from a nightmare like that anytime soon _ … He moaned as he attempted to stand, trembling a bit on his feet from the mounting severity of the headache. 

“I can’t let Yugi see me like this,” he mumbled, rubbing his temples in soothing circles as he paced back and forth in the small storeroom. He’d claimed this room for himself, because it was near the stairs to the main deck but still gave him some semblance of privacy from the rest of the crew. A perk which certainly came in handy during moments like these… 

The nightmare had felt so… so real. Yami was uncertain about what had brought it on, but he knew that it was imagery he would never be able to forget. He was already so protective of Yugi, much to the younger boy’s frustration, but he would hardly be able to let him out of his sight now... Yami groaned as the pain lanced through him, but he knew that there was no time to waste. Today they would be docking at the port city of Domino, and plenty of wheeling and dealing awaited him. 

The power inherent in his family name as well as his connection to the city mayor would certainly come in handy… but he absolutely needed to be in peak form today regardless. Besides, the city of Domino was undeniably massive, and the number of potential threats to Yugi’s safety would skyrocket from his own clumsiness to an endless sea of faceless thieves, hunters, and murderers, all waiting in the wings.  _ Knowing that boy, I wouldn’t be surprised if we encounter all three during our stay _ , he thought glumly to himself, patting the sword at his sword for reassurance. 

The comforting motion brought memories of the recent nightmare back to the forefront of his mind, and he hung his head sadly.  _ That’s right… It doesn’t matter what I want. It’s my duty to protect him, and that’s all. Don’t get carried away, Sennen. Don’t forget how bloody your hands are.  _

Yami turned sharply, facing the door to the storeroom. Though he couldn’t be certain, it felt as if there was a presence on the other side… someone hoping to eavesdrop, perhaps? 

He stepped cautiously toward the door, pulling out the small knife that he kept tucked into the side of his boot. He was careful not to make any sounds that would alert a potential listener to his approach. Gripping the handle with one hand and the knife with the other, he narrowed his eyes in anticipation and yanked the door open in one smooth swing. “Who goes... there…” he finished lamely, his previously severe voice wilting instantly as he felt shame wash over him. 

A surprised Yugi stood before him, his hand raised as if in preparation to knock on the door. “I’m… I’m sorry…” he whispered, staring anxiously at the raised knife in Yami’s right hand. 

_ Crap _ … he cursed inwardly, feeling foolish for making his Yugi afraid for even a moment. He hastily tucked the knife back into its hiding spot, and he could feel Yugi’s eyes on him the entire time. “No… I’m sorry. I apologize for frightening you,” he replied, bowing his head to further demonstrate his remorse. He realized that Yugi was peeking around him in an attempt to see the inside of the room, so he quickly stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him; there was no need for Yugi to know about his current sleeping arrangements, as he would probably waste valuable energy worrying about him. 

“So, how can I help you, Yugi?” The tight space of the hallway did nothing to help Yami control the powerful physical response he felt around the younger boy… The pounding headache also made matters worse. Yugi was undeniably magnetic, and Yami could do nothing but get caught up in the current. His muscles tensed, fighting the urge to reach across the small space between them and pull Yugi into a crushing embrace…  _ The feeling is likely even stronger than usual because of the dream I had _ …

“Oh, uh… It’s nothing important. I was just exploring the main deck a bit and Aknadin told me to pass along a message to you that we’re only about an hour out from the harbor. He said I could find you here…”  _ That meddling…  _ Aknadin knew better than anyone how much of an impact Yugi’s presence had on him, considering that he’d told the man in private not long ago. He’d likely sent Yugi with exactly that knowledge in mind. 

“I see. I will head up to the main deck now, then. Would you like to accompany me…?” he offered, raising an eyebrow in question. Part of him hoped to hear a “yes” and another, smaller part of him, hoped for a “no”... 

“Yeah, of course!” Yugi responded cheerfully, any sense of his previous nerves disappearing in an instant. As they walked side by side to the main deck, he began to chatter about the things he’d found that morning… Apparently there was nothing more exciting to him than stumbling across a spare piece of rope that he could use to practice tying knots and playing card games with off-duty crew members. Yami couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy’s innocence.  _ He really can find joy in the simplest of things _ , he thought to himself with a chuckle. It was something he admired tremendously about his travel companion. 

Once they’d reached the light of the main deck, Yugi took out the rope, which he had tied into a figure eight, and eagerly held it up to Yami for inspection. He gently took ahold of the rope, and his fingertips brushed against the younger boy’s palm. Even such a small touch sent a shiver down his spine. 

He held up the knot to the light, admiring Yugi’s handiwork. For a novice, he really had done an exceptional job. “You’ve done well, Yugi. If you’d like, I can teach you some advanced knots as well,” he added as he returned the rope to its proud owner. 

“Figures that you know how to tie knots too,” Yugi huffed, but it was obvious from the faint, red blush dusting his cheeks that he was pleased. Yami had grown accustomed to that look and strove to bring it out of him whenever possible. 

“Well, what kind of ship captain would I be if I didn’t know something like that?” he teased, gently ruffling Yugi’s hair as they neared the spot where his first mate stood conferring with several members of the crew. “Aknadin,” Yami called out, quickly gaining the other man’s attention. The crew members moved to the sides to make room for their captain, and they each spared a quick glance at Yugi when they thought he wasn’t looking. Several of them eyed Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle in awe but quickly lowered their gazes when Yami wrapped an arm purposefully around the younger boy’s shoulders and pulled him into the group at his side. 

“Have the proper preparations been made?” he questioned, injecting as much authority into his voice as possible and allowing his eyes to rove across the faces of those before him. He hadn’t failed to notice the crew members’ lingering looks, and he was hoping to remind them of just how much influence Yugi held on his ship; his position as the bearer of the Puzzle was something to be respected, and he was second to none in authority. Yugi was friendly to everyone, but he didn’t want people forgetting his status as a result. 

“Yes, captain,” Aknadin replied smoothly, bowing his head in respect. “We have prepared the ship for disembarkation and…” he paused and pulled a hefty, cloth bag from within his coat pocket. “Here are the funds that have been prepared for your and the young lord’s needs in Domino,” he finished as he passed the bag, which was clearly chock-full of coins, to Yami’s outstretched hand. 

“Perfect. Thank you, Aknadin.” Yugi stood absolutely still at his side, sputtering in shock.  _ Typical… He’s not accustomed to titles of respect, after all. _

“The… the young lord?!” he managed eventually. “We have royalty staying with us and I didn’t even know it?” he squeaked. “Oh man. I’ve probably offended somebody…” he muttered despondently. Yami only stared at Yugi in surprise before laughing deeply, a hearty laugh that made the crew members cower in amazement; they’d never heard their captain laughing with such abandon before. 

“Don’t be silly, Yugi. The money is intended for our stay in Domino. Seeing as we’ll need to pay for food and accommodations for an… as of yet unknown length of time,” he said, once the laughter had finally subsided. 

“Huh…? But then… why did he say-” 

“Thank you for your assistance, Aknadin,” Yami interrupted, giving him a meaningful look before quickly steering Yugi away from the curious crowd of crewmen. He didn’t want Yugi to question his own status in front of watchful eyes… Not when it was absolutely imperative that those on board saw him as an authority figure.  _ Hmm… I’m going to have to express that to Yugi… carefully. I predict he’s not going to be very receptive.  _

Yami gently maneuvered them toward the helm, knowing it would be a space where they could talk without being overheard. Besides, soon enough he would have to steer them into the harbor anyways… It was a job too delicate for anyone else but Aknadin to handle. 

Once they had reached the helm, Yugi muttering quiet little protests along the way, Yami pulled him directly in front of the ship’s wheel, effectively cornering him by gripping both sides of the wheel.  _ Why not hit two birds with one stone _ , he thought to himself smugly. Having Yugi directly within his line of sight was always preferable, and this way he could explain himself while simultaneously steering them expertly into the harbor.  _ Leave it to me to come up with such a brilliant strategy _ . 

Yugi was beyond flustered at their current positioning- a fact that Yami took great pride in. His face was beet-red, and even though some high-pitched sounds escaped his mouth, none of them took the shape of any word Yami knew. 

“Enjoying the view?” Yami smirked down at the younger boy, milking the situation for all it was worth. He knew that his careful control had completely and absolutely snapped, but if it felt this damn good, then fuck it.  _ Besides, I’m doing this to ensure that Yugi understands how deserving he is of respect _ , he assured himself.    


“W-what?” Yugi eventually squeaked in response, clasping his hands together in front of front of him. He nervously eyed both of Yami’s arms, perhaps calculating his odds of escape. Yami paid it no mind, knowing full well that there was no way he would be moving from his current spot until they were safely docked at Domino’s harbor. 

“There’s something I want to speak with you about, Yugi,” he leaned forward, further removing the excess space between them. Yugi stilled, staring up into his eyes meekly. Yami felt himself nearly purr with satisfaction when Yugi unclasped his hands and placed them gently on his forearms.  _ Damn… It should be illegal how much of an impact he has on me _ … Reeling from the wave of pleasure brought on by having Yugi so safely secured before him, he momentarily lost his train of thought. 

“Yami…?” Yugi whispered, his full, round lips quivering in concern. And there it was again.  _ Fuck. He has no idea how much it affects me when he says my name like that. Those lips… I just want to… _ He nearly lost himself in that moment, before a beam of determined sunlight somehow made its way in between their closely intertwined bodies and reflected against the shimmering surface of the Millennium Puzzle, jolting him harshly from his fantasy. _ _

_NO, SENNEN. Pull yourself together. You have a job to do, so do it… _Inwardly, he berated himself for falling prey to the surge of emotions that always threatened to overwhelm him when Yugi was involved. He could not allow anything to cloud his judgement. _Yugi doesn’t deserve this…_ _There’s no way he would ever willingly choose to be with someone like you_, he thought darkly, his mind consumed by the blood and pain of the previous night’s dream.

Closing his eyes briefly and breathing deeply, he forced himself to refocus. “Yugi… I know that earlier you reacted poorly to Aknadin referring to you as a young lord. I’d like you to understand that he did so at my request.” Yami re-opened his eyes and gazed at Yugi’s face, searching for signs of the resistance that he expected. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Yugi’s azure eyes hardened, and he quickly opened his mouth to reply. “I’m not some… some prince or something, Yami. I understand that you think me being a Mutou is something special, but it’s not. It’s just something I was born into. I didn’t have a choice, and it sure as hell doesn’t make me more important than anyone else.” Yugi’s eyes blazed, and Yami was stunned by the speed and conviction of his speech. “Besides… I don’t want my family background or the Puzzle to be the reason why someone respects me,” he mumbled, looking down and shuffling his feet awkwardly as the reality of how passionately he’d responded settled in. 

“I see…” Yami said slowly, waiting for Yugi to look up again. “Yugi… I understand and respect your opinion, but this is something that will be especially important in Domino. Status talks, Yugi, and playing into your role as the bearer of the Puzzle will open doors that might lead to the information we seek. Please, at least consider what I’m saying,” he pleaded gently. Yugi finally met his gaze again, but Yami was surprised that instead of the passion from before, they were painfully devoid of emotion. 

“Why… why do you care so much, Yami…? Is it just the Puzzle…? This stupid thing?” he whispered, tugging at the think chain around his neck weakly. 

Yami was utterly confused, and he wanted nothing more than to rid Yugi of whatever sadness had overcome him. “What…? What on earth are you talking about, Yugi? You know very well why I-”

“It’s fine. Forget I said anything,” he mumbled emptily, his hands falling roughly to his sides and his head tilting to the side. Yami quickly dropped his hands from the ship’s wheel and took Yugi’s in his own, pushing them against his chest. 

“No… I won’t forget it…” he whispered lowly, desperately searching Yugi’s eyes for some hint about what was plaguing him. “You know you can tell me anything, Yugi. I’m here for you… And who gives a damn about the Puzzle?” he added, voice more harsh than he’d intended. At that, Yugi quickly looked back at him, eyes bewildered. 

“Huh…?” he replied, voice so soft and fragile that Yami almost missed it. 

“You heard me. Who cares about the Puzzle? You’re worth far more than a piece of shiny metal, Yugi.” He infused as much passion into his voice as he possibly could, hoping to reach him loud and clear. And he realized with a start, that he meant every word of it. He may have spent years of his life tracking down the Puzzle, but the relief he felt upon finding it was nothing compared to his current attempt… no, his current ** need ** to inform Yugi about just how important he was to him.

_ To be honest, I wish the stupid thing didn’t even exist. It’s because of the Puzzle that I’ve… become what I have… Why I can’t be with you…  _ There was so much he wanted to say, but he held his tongue, knowing that this wasn’t the time or place.

“You… you really mean it?” Yugi asked quietly, eyes shimmering. The younger boy blinked up at him, and a single tear trailing down the right side of his face. 

“Oh, my Yugi…” Yami whispered with more gentleness than he knew himself capable of. He lifted a finger and swiftly wiped away the tear, thrilling when Yugi gave him a weak smile in return. “Of course I mean it. I will never lie to you.” 

“I’m… I’m scared, Yami!” Yugi buried his face up against the fabric of his coat before pulling away to speak again- Yami was unspeakably glad that Yugi had left his fingers fisted in the material of the coat. “I don’t want to be a burden… But I’ve never been to a city as big as Domino before, and I don’t know how to fight. I don’t want you to think that I’m just… along for the ride,” he mumbled, eyes downcast. “I didn’t ask for any of this. Sometimes I wonder if I was even meant for any of this at all. Surely the Puzzle would have picked someone who could actually defend themselves.” 

“You may not fare well in a physical fight, but you possess talents that I most certainly lack. And! Before you interrupt me to disagree…” he paused, placing a finger over Yugi’s open mouth playfully. “I have already heard reports from Aknadin about how naturally you interact with members of the crew, and your friendship with Joey is yet another example of the trust you invoke in people, Yugi. People flock to you, like moths to a flame.” He trailed his finger lightly down Yugi’s lips and placed it under his chin as he continued, “You draw them in with your kindness, sincerity, and passion. That is something only you can do, Yugi,” he finished, admiring the faint blush that had returned to the boy’s cheeks. 

“You’re such a smooth talker,” he mumbled, tightening his grip on Yami’s coat. 

“Well, that does seem to be one of my many talents,” Yami winked, returning his focus to the seas and grasping the ship’s wheel tightly. Once again, everything was right with the world, but he would have to delve more deeply into the cause of Yugi’s sudden sadness in the future… He never wanted to see his Yugi so devoid of life again. 

“We’re almost to the harbor, Yugi,” he declared, eyes pinpointing the dock immediately. After all these years, he was coming home… He had no idea what awaited them in Domino, but he did know that he would do everything in his power to protect Yugi. 

Yugi had nuzzled up against his coat once again, seemingly worn out from the emotional roller coaster he’d been on. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Yami merely smiled down at him, all thoughts of the morning’s nightmare receding as he took in the boy’s relaxed form.  _ That’s right, Yugi. I know it’s a bit scary, but you’re safe with me. I promise.  _ He may not have been to Domino city in awhile, but his family practically owned entire sectors of the place. 

  
Leaving one hand on the helm, he wrapped his free arm around Yugi’s waist and pulled him even closer. He smiled wickedly at the content smile that graced Yugi’s parted lips, pleased that the little one hadn’t sought to push him away. “Mhmm,” he hummed lowly in pleasure, well aware that Yugi would be able to feel the sound in his chest. A feather-light dusting of pink on the boy’s cheeks confirmed it, and his smile widened.  _ Yes. All is right with the world. I’ll keep you close, even if I know I can't cross that the line on the sand. _


	11. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi wins an Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following along with this fic! Just so everyone knows, it's looking to be a long one... And the slow burn is real. XD But, I have a fair amount of the story already outlined, and I think it's going to be a fun ride! Thus, without further ado, please enjoy the installment of The Tempest. 
> 
> PoP

Yugi had known that Domino was going to blow any city he’d visited of the water, but he hadn’t been able to predict by just how much. Once Yami had both hands firmly on the wheel again, he’d turned to face the city as they approached the harbor, and he found himself absolutely awe-struck by the sheer size and beauty of some of the buildings on the horizon. Situated comfortably between Yami’s chest and the helm, he found himself grinning and vibrating with energy at the knowledge that soon he’d be able to walk those city streets himself- something he’d only ever dreamed of before. 

He could remember a conversation he had with his grandpa not much more than a year prior, as they perused illustrations of the famous city in a shop window… A memory of his grandpa’s voice floated to him on the breeze... “Quite the wonder, isn’t it, Yugi? Maybe someday you’ll be there!” he’d said, while laughing merrily and pointing to the Maximillion Manor. Now, he could actually see the famous structure as they drew near on The Tempest. _ What would my grandpa say if he knew… _ Yugi wondered to himself, the grin on his face softening as he recalled the pleasant memory. _ Here I am… Traveling on one of the finest ships to grace the seas, with one of the most respected captains of all time, watching as we pull into Domino City harbor… It’s more than I can take. _

Yugi could hardly believe that this was actually happening. And to him, of all people. His eyes roved the city in wide-eyed wonder, attempting to drink in every detail. 

Domino City was built in between the sea and a mountain range, which was a significant part of why the largest noble family stationed there, the Pegasus family, had managed to maintain sole sovereignty of the region without much difficulty; powerful forces on the opposite side of the mountains would have an incredibly difficult time traversing the beautiful but deadly mountains that separated them. 

The architecture of the city was fairly unified, which surprised Yugi until he remembered that the city rarely allowed foreigners to move in as permanent residents. Yami had once told him that the city did so to maintain its cultural identity and prevent the spread of any secrets that might threaten its safety. Yugi had turned his nose up at that, finding it entirely misguided, and luckily, the captain had agreed. 

At the time, he’d said that one of the main reasons his family home was on the outskirts of the city rather than in the center was due to their belief that foreigners and outside thought should be welcomed with open arms. Yugi was very passionate about this particular issue, so he had every intention of bringing it up during his stay in Domino; as an outsider himself, he hoped to prove that there was nothing inherently wrong or dangerous about foreigners. Ever the pragmatic one, their conversation had ended with Yami flatly stating that it was unlikely things could change anytime soon. But, Yugi wasn’t about to let that deter him. 

_ A city this beautiful and prosperous should be sharing its knowledge and lifestyle with the world. And they should realize how much there is to learn by communicating with others _! he thought to himself determinedly. 

“Yugi… You seem deep in thought.” Yami’s incredibly close voice was a sudden reminder of the fact that he was still sandwiched in between the captain’s chest and the ship wheel. 

“Uhh… Just thinking about the city, is all. I don’t know that much about it, but… it’s really beautiful,” he finished lamely, trying not to let on how embarrassed and affected he was by their closeness. After all, he knew that Yami was just the type to be forward and that to him, the physical closeness was probably easily forgotten. 

“Hmmm… What is beautiful on the outside is not always beautiful on the inside,” Yami remarked lowly, shifting his hands on the wheel ever so slightly and steering them expertly into an open spot at the harbor. Yugi could just make out dock workers waiting for them, calling out to one another to ensure that everyone was aware they’d soon be needed. 

It was a system and energy that Yugi was very familiar with, but he’d never been the one who was sliding in with style, looking out at the docks from a perch above it all at the helm. He nearly felt himself puff up with pride before realizing how silly that would be. _ It’s not like I’m an important part of the crew or anything… I doubt being cozied up against the captain’s chest warrants its own title _, he muttered inwardly, blushing furiously as Yami pushed even closer to the wheel, firming his grip as he made the final adjustments. The motion made the faint outline of his muscles that much more obvious beneath the form fitting coat sleeves and meant that nearly all of Yugi’s body was flesh against the captain’s. 

To make matters more humiliating, it was obvious from the number of workers now preparing to assist in the docking process that everyone knew this ship. There were so many of them that it was like they were crawling out of the sea itself. _ Oh god, I hope he lets me walk down the ramp this time rather than carrying me… Ughhh… _ Hiding his face with his hands, Yugi suffered through the memory of their departure from Vella- hoping that there wouldn’t be a repeat. 

“Now! Drop anchor!” Yami called. From his current vantage point Yugi couldn’t tell who he was ordering, but almost immediately, the ship began to slow. Eyes wide, Yugi took in the harbor. Now that they were safely moored he knew that the dock workers were probably hard at work securing The Tempest with extra ropes and preparing for the crew to disembark. 

“Yugi…” Surprisingly, Yami’s whisper from behind did infinitely more to surprise him than his previous command. Turning to face the captain, Yugi tilted his head in question. There was now a foot of distance between them, and Yami looked… somber. The playfulness from before had all but disappeared. 

“Is everything ok?” Yugi asked, confused by the sudden shift in tone. 

“Yes. But… there a couple of things I’d like to tell you before we disembark. Firstly, Domino city may be ‘beautiful’, but it is a dangerous place. Especially for an outside such as yourself…” Yami paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. “I know that I told you to wear the Puzzle proudly, and I won’t take that back, but… Please be careful. Don’t stray too far from my side for a moment, and tell me immediately if you notice anyone giving you suspicious looks. Do you understand?” Yami stared gravely into Yugi’s eyes, arms folded across his chest. It felt similar to the scolding he’d received after not running away from the Hunter, although this time he hadn’t actually done anything to displease the captain. At least, not yet.

“Yes, Yami. I understand,” Yugi replied calmly, nodding his head as an added affirmation. He was satisfied when his response resulted in an immediate softening of the captain’s posture. Yugi found it off putting when Yami was overtly stiff around him. 

“Good. And, I’d like you to take this,” Yami added, offering a small blade, hilt first, toward him. Yugi blinked in surprise, taken aback that Yami would want a blade anywhere near him considering how often he made quips about how ‘clumsy’ he was. 

“You… You want me to carry around a dagger?” Yugi inquired, the astonishment coming through loud and clear in his voice. Nonetheless, he reached a hand forward and carefully gripped the hilt, noting that the blade was incredibly light. Of course, it was currently sheathed, which meant that it would be even **lighter** if Yugi ever had cause to actually use it. 

“Yes. Though I hope there never comes a day you have to use it, I will feel more at ease knowing you have a weapon.” One look at Yami’s face was more than enough for him to tell that the captain wasn’t particularly happy with this turn of events. He looked almost… pained… as he watched Yugi carefully turn the blade this way and that- small jewels in the hilt glinting in the sunlight. 

“Don’t worry, Yami. I promise I won’t use it unless I absolutely have to,”Yugi promised, sliding the dagger into the appropriate spot on his belt and hoping that removing it from sight would help Yami relax. Unfortunately, it didn’t really seem to do the trick. 

“Soon we will have to begin the basics, at the very least…” Yami mumbled, almost as if he were speaking to himself. He placed his hands on his hips and looked out at the city, grimacing at the sight that had just made Yugi practically bounce up and down with excitement. “Very well. There is no delaying the inevitable. Let us disembark now, Yugi. It would be best if we are seen together from the start...” 

Yugi nodded slowly and walked to Yami’s side. The captain’s bleak attitude toward the city had thrown him off a bit… And he seemed pretty anxious about how the citizens would react, which only made Yugi more curious about what secrets this city held. 

The short walk from the helm to the ramp seemed to last far longer than it should have- the tension palpable. When they did reach the ramp, Yugi felt borderline ill at the literal sea of people that had crowded around the docks. He assumed they were all waiting eagerly for a glimpse of the captain. Some even waved banners that were all black with the Millennium Puzzle insignia sewn artfully into the center. Dimly, Yugi wondered if that was the Sennen family crest… He wouldn’t have been surprised considering that it seemed of central importance to both Yami and Seth, the man from the story. 

Yami took a couple steps down the ramp, before turning to Yugi, whose feet had been glued to the spot in alarm; the situation was unbearably overwhelming to him. The loud cheers from the crowd pushed in at him from all sides, but when he met Yami’s eyes, the power of his gentle, crimson gaze immediately quieted his fear. _ That’s right… If we’re together, it can’t be so bad. _Straightening his posture and hardening his gaze, Yugi stepped boldly down the ramp, taking his place by Yami’s side as they began their descent. 

Immediately, there was a ripple effect in the crowd as people took notice of his presence, and Yugi could feel the stares, many of which lingered on his Puzzle. Just when the attention was about to become too much, Yami placed a warm, steadying hand at his back, guiding him gently down the ramp. Caught up in the intensity of the moment and the persistent stares of the crowd, Yugi allowed himself to be maneuvered, grateful for the captain’s composure. 

He found himself entering a state of flow- the sounds, smells, and sensations of his new surroundings washing over him like a cool breeze. All that he was focused on completely was the feel of Yami’s hand on his back and the path that he was attempting to carve for them through the crowd. Belatedly, he realized that he hadn’t even thought to ask Yami about where their first stop would be after disembarking… 

“Captain Sennen!” a voice, closer than Yugi would have expected, jolted him violently from the safety of his inner sanctum and brought him crashing back down to reality. Panicked, he glanced this way and that, suddenly realizing just how closely the crowds were pressed in on all sides. They had made more progress toward the city streets that Yugi thought, but they still had to make one last push through the crowd before they could hope to progress any further. 

“Mhm.” Yami paused, resting a hand on Yugi’s arm to ensure that he stopped as well. Yugi shuffled a bit closer to Yami, shying as far away from the crowd as possible and attempting to angle his body so the Puzzle wouldn’t be as gapingly obvious to the sea of prying eyes. A quick upward glance illustrated that Yami was not happy with the situation… He looked shockingly serious, and had directed the full force of his infamous glare at whatever poor soul had tried to stop them. 

It looked like the man who had rushed up to them was holding a notepad, but he was backing away cautiously now. Still, it didn’t look like he was quite willing to let up. “I… I was hoping for some words about the results of your excursion… After all, the entire city is eager to learn the full, exhilarating tale about how you managed to subdue the Puzzle-”

“What did you just say?” Yami spoke slowly, enunciating every word with a deadly precision that had even Yugi trembling slightly from the barely concealed rage. 

Chuckling nervously, the man retreated into the crowd as he weakly called out a response. “I… can see you’re not available for questioning now… Perhaps another time…” Yugi figured that the man was lucky to have escaped so easily, as he could still sense Yami’s tremendous fury simmering just beneath the surface. 

_ We need to get out of here quickly, or Yami’s gonna lose it _ , he thought weakly to himself, doing his best to formulate a plan. _ Yami’s gotten us this far… Surely there must be something I can do to get us through the crowd… Aha! I’ve got it. _

Yugi straightened and angled his body toward the crowd, hoping that this new plan would do the trick. It was a bit of a gamble, but if it worked the effect would be instantaneous. “Wow… Oh boy, carrying around this Puzzle can be such a pain sometimes…” He attempted to raise the volume of his voice as much as possible so it would carry through the noise of the crowd, and it must have worked, because now people’s eyes were back on him. They watched, increasingly tense, as Yugi turned the Puzzle over in his hands and the golden metal caught the light. 

Yami was staring at Yugi in shock, and it looked as if he was about to say something in response. Immediately, Yugi realized that it was now or never. _ C’mon , Puzzle… Don’t let me down now. I’m not much of an actor, but it’s time to finish what Yami started and get the heck outta here. _“Wow… I think I can feel a magical disturbance coming on…” He held a hand up to his forehead dramatically, wobbling to and fro a bit as he left the other planted firmly on the Puzzle. “Oh yeah… here it comes… Ahhh…. Ah… AGHHHHH!” Yugi yelled as loudly as he could, falling to his knees and twisting the Puzzle this way and that, sending beams of reflected light into the crowd and hoping that the theatrics would send them all packing. He wasn’t disappointed. The fear spread like wildfire, and the crowd dispersed almost immediately- disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. 

YUGI!” Yami yelled anxiously, instantly dropping to his knees at Yugi’s side and taking ahold of his face in both hands. “What’s going on?! Are you all right?!” Yami’s face was white as a ghost, and Yugi had never seen him look so terrified. 

_ Oh man, I didn’t mean to act so well that Yami believed it… I suppose it added to the realism, but I feel awful about spooking him like that. _ As soon as the area had been cleared of prying eyes, Yugi dropped the act and placed his hands on top of Yami’s, letting his gaze focus on the Captain’s. “Yami… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you. I only wanted to help us get out of that jam, since you seemed really upset by that reporter.” The captain only stared at him in silence for a moment, before pulling him forward into a warm embrace. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Yugi,” he whispered, directly into his ear. Yugi was like putty in his arms, immediately melting into the captain’s embrace. “I thought you were in pain…” By the tone in Yami’s voice, it sounded as if he himself were in agony at the thought. He pulled back, locking eyes with Yugi once more. “You don’t need to worry about me, Yugi. I promise that I can handle myself as well as protect you from whatever comes our way.” His eyes were pleading, and Yugi felt trapped. He knew that Yami was right to a degree, but he would never just stand idly by and let him deal with all of the problems they faced on his own. 

“I know, Yami,” he replied gently. “But, I can’t just stand around and watch you fight all of our battles. That’s not the kind of person I am, and you know that.” 

“It’s a fact I’m well aware of,” the captain responded grimly, frowning slightly. “I truly admire that about you. Though I wish you were more willing to let me protect you…” he grumbled, standing swiftly and pulling Yugi to his feet. “Now that you’ve bought us this opening, it’s imperative that we make way for the Maximillion Mansion as quickly as possible. I didn’t think we’d have an opportunity like this, and it’s best if we don’t squander it.” He began to stride quickly toward the mansion, tugging Yugi along behind him. 

“Huh?! We’re going to the mansion?! Why are we going there? And would yah hold up! I’ve got shorter legs than you!” he panted, doing his best to match the intensity of Yami’s march but failing miserably. 

“Don’t worry, Yugi. Everything will make sense soon enough… I don’t really want to take you there first, but… The key to the Sennen estate has been… left in his care.” Yami didn’t seem happy about that at all, grimacing as he kept up their pace. 

They were striding quickly past neatly kept shop windows, small grocery stores, and various other establishments that Yugi couldn’t pinpoint at their current speed. Still, he couldn’t help but admire how quaint the architecture was, even just from the fleeting glances he was managing to squeeze in. _ I definitely want to explore this city on foot later… It’s so different than any other place I’ve been to! Perhaps I should draw some sketches of the buildings to show my grandpa later, _ he mused to himself. 

He realized that they were gradually beginning an uphill ascent, which meant that they had to be nearing the far side of the city. This side of the city was closer to the mountain range and was hillier than its seaside counterpart. Yugi remembered that because of the geographical differences, Domino City was divided into two easily distinguishable halves. The seaside half featured largely one storey buildings and understated colors whereas the mountainous region had storied houses that were built into the sides of hills and featured more variety in paint colors. 

Sure enough, soon he was able to spot the architectural changes, staring open-mouthed in awe at some of the interesting paint schemes that differentiated some of the houses. One particularly lavish two story home was all white save for intricate black and pink accents that must have been hand painted. 

However, everything he’d seen paled in comparison to the Maximillion Mansion. 

The third story behemoth was white as well, but featured majestic pillars at the front, with swirling gold accents gracing various sections of the exterior. There was even a separate tower adjacent to the main house that was incredibly tall by comparison, and placed proudly atop it was a beautiful weathervane. It was designed to resemble an intricate golden eye and had long silver streamers flying gently in the wind. “Wow…” Yugi couldn’t manage anything more, left speechless by the intensely purposeful splendor that was apparent in every aspect of the manor’s design. 

They had come to a stop before equally magnificent golden gates, and Yami looked ready to pounce. “Yugi. This is our first test. Don’t let the beauty of this home deceive you… Before us lies a dangerous game of intrigue and a struggle for dominance.” Yami’s eyes narrowed, staring daggers at the mansion before them. “I think you’ll find that this entire city is such a game… And the first of our opponents is none other than Maximillion Pegasus…” 

“You mean… We’re really going in there…?” Yugi questioned nervously, finding it impossible to imagine himself in such a lavish setting. 

  
“Unfortunately, we don’t have a choice. Follow my lead, and perhaps the cards will fall in our favor.” Yami glanced his way and suddenly took his hand, smiling at him soothingly. “I know there are many things that don’t make sense yet, but I promise that I will be here with you every step of the way. Now, there’s no time to waste.”

This time, they turned toward the mansion together, placing their palms on the intricate golden gate and pushing it forward with their combined strength. It swung open silently, an open invitation to the mansion just ahead. A beautiful path lined with roses of various shapes, sizes, and colors lined the path to the mansion’s magnificent, golden door. 

Yugi gulped in anticipation, taking his first steps toward the dangerous game of intrigue that awaited them. As they stepped cautiously toward the mansion, he couldn’t help but think that the beautiful roses, equipped with hidden, menacing thorns, were the perfect metaphor for what lay in store… 

* * *

Yami stood arms crossed in the manor’s massive atrium, schooling his face into a mask of impassivity. Sparing a quick glance toward his travel companion, he suppressed a sigh. Yugi’s eyes were darting this way and that, and his mouth was hanging open in obvious awe as he took in the sights of the manor. Though Yami was well aware that the manor’s interior was impressive, he’d been inside before and knew that in order to face Pegasus he’d be best off showing as little emotion as possible. He would become as a statue, for the both of them. 

Besides, the manor was not all that different than the home he’d grown up in- its sparkling veneer held little sway over him. 

The profound need he felt to protect Yugi on the other hand, was utterly intense, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to keep a hand on him at all times._ As sick as it is, if I’m going to convince Pegasus to hand over the key we need, he must believe that I’m not emotionally invested… If he realizes how much of a stake I have in this, I’m afraid he’ll toy with us for his own amusement. This is a mind game, and one that I’ll need to be in top form to win. _

Just as he’d feared, Yugi began to wander aimlessly, admiring the artwork that adorned the walls and staring at the far side of the room, which was entirely glass and revealed a continuation of the rose garden they’d walked through before. Yami narrowed his eyes, following the younger boy’s movements with his eyes and constantly shifting his body to keep him in sight. Yugi was the sun, and he was just a planet caught up in the strength of his gravitational pull. A gravitational pull that he would somehow have to pretend did not exist for the sake of fooling Pegasus.

“Wow, Yami… Come look at this painting!” he called eagerly, beckoning Yami to his side with rapid hand motions. It was such a gift to see him looking so excited, and under almost any other circumstances, Yami would have allowed himself to be swept up along with him… But not today. 

_ I’m sorry, Yugi… I wish I could have explained all of this to you beforehand, but it’s imperative that everything looks real. Pegasus is not to be trifled with. _He felt sick, nausea bubbling up from within and threatening to weaken his tightly controlled facade. 

  
“Yami…? Are you coming…?” Yugi was looking at him with confusion now, tilting his head to the side as he took in Yami’s cold posture.

_ Oh, if only he knew how powerful of an urge I have to run to his side and carry him far, far away from this place… I only hope that our bond is strong enough to withstand all that awaits. _

Just as he was about to formulate a generic response, a familiar voice drew near, echoing down from the grand staircase located to their right. “Ahhh, so you’ve returned, Sennen. And with a new pet, to boot… Mhmm…” The voice was silky, smooth, and oh-so-vexatious. Clenching his jaw but showing no outward sign of annoyance, Yami merely turned calmly to face the figure that he knew approached. None other than the one and only Maximillion Pegasus.


	12. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Pegasus have a little chat. Yugi sets off to explore the Maximillion mansion, but-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This chapter... took me by surprise. I had an idea of how I wanted things to go, but as per usual, the story took on a life of its own as my fingers flew across the keyboard. 
> 
> Things are looking a bit grim for our intrepid adventurers... They're going to need our cheers now more than ever! 
> 
> PoP

Yugi stared at the ceiling from his position sprawled out on the massive, four poster bed. His mind was a whirlwind of tangled thoughts as he attempted to make sense of all that he’d seen and heard since arriving at the Maximillion mansion. 

Yami had been so… shut off from him ever since they’d walked into the atrium, and though Yugi wasn’t quite sure why, he assumed it had something to do with all of the cryptic warnings he’d given since they arrived in Domino. And Pegasus himself was certainly… something. The man was tall. Almost as tall as Kaiba. And he was dressed to the nines, sporting a fanciful, yet undeniably chic suit- the red fabric with gorgeous golden inlays acted as the perfect counterpart to his silver locks. It was as if Pegasus was the mansion itself, re-imagined in human form.

Not long after Pegasus had shown up on the staircase, he’d been relegated to this guestroom. Though the room was comfortable enough in its own right, it stung knowing that he was essentially being treated like a child- effortlessly pushed aside so that the “adults” could converse in private.  _ I’m already almost 19 anyways _ , he mumbled ruefully, frustrated by his baby faced looks and resulting inability to stay by Yami’s side. He was somehow certain that the captain was playing a game of sorts with Pegasus, though he didn’t know the rules or what was at stake. 

_ Yami practically ignored me when Pegasus showed up… And he didn’t even react when he was being taunted about the Puzzle! Something isn’t right here…  _ Despite his best efforts, Yugi simply lacked key pieces of information, and there was no way he’d be able to solve the mystery without doing a little digging. 

He knew from his chats with Yami that Domino city wasn’t all that it appeared, and he was fairly certain that poking around the Maximillion mansion could uncover some interesting clues as to the depth of what he’d gotten himself into. Though it was also true that doing so resulted in potential discovery and being expelled from the mansion grounds…  _ But, I can’t pass up this chance to do a little good natured snooping _ . 

Having made his decision, Yugi sat up abruptly and eyed the door with narrowed eyes.  _ Maybe it’s a good thing that Yami and Pegasus are off in their own little world… After all, I’m just a ‘kid’. No one will care if I wander off. _ Smiling wickedly, Yugi stood and made his way briskly toward the door. 

He gasped in surprise when it suddenly swung open, nearly whacking him directly in the face. The air from its momentum created a breeze that gently rustled his golden locks and left him standing, mouth open, in the doorway. He didn’t recognize the man that stood in the hallway, but judging from his sharp outfit, which featured a golden eye sewn into the upper right corner that was identical to the weather-vane he’d seen earlier, he felt safe assuming that he was one of Pegasus’ lackeys. 

“Ahh, where do you think you’re going, boy?” the man sneered gruffly while giving Yugi a once-over. Naturally, his small frame did nothing to help his case, and the man continued on, with even more cruel amusement than before. “Pegasus was worried you might get a little stir-crazy, so he told me to pay you a visit. We’ll be having a special celebration this evening in commemoration of Captain Sennen’s return, and of course, you’ll be the  **guest of honor** ...” The way the man said “guest of honor” made it sound to Yugi like he actually meant “prisoner of honor”... Or maybe something even worse. 

He gulped, taking a step back toward the center of the room and feeling his heartbeat begin to race. His fight or flight instincts were kicking in, and when he realized that the man was holding a rag in his right hand, the panic kicked up a notch.  _ Crap, crap, crap… He’s probably going to use that to knock me out somehow…  _ Yugi had once seen a pirate use such a method on an unsuspecting trader in order to steal valuable rugs from a far off land. 

Yugi glanced around the room, his fear making it difficult to think. He was generally quick on his feet, able to formulate plans in the heat of the moment. But this situation was unlike anything he’d ever encountered before… He was breathing as if he’d just run up several flights of stairs, struggling to maintain proper oxygen levels as fear choked him mercilessly with its cruel hands. 

Even his run in with pirates in Vella had been nothing compared to this, thanks to Yami showing up and saving the day.  _ Oh god… Yami!! What will he think when I just disappear on him?! There must be some way to leave him a message…  _ Yugi was beyond frantic at this point, knees knocking as he backed unsteadily toward the window behind him

The man was stepping toward him purposefully now, aware that he was every bit the predator in this situation. The sun was beginning to set, and the glittering light from the chandelier above glinted dangerously in the man’s eyes as he continued to stalk the younger boy. Soon Yugi would have his back against the window, with nowhere to run. “Oh, poor little Yugi… Abandoned by his guardian and left to fend for himself. Too bad this pitiful escape attempt ends here and now,” the man snarled, lunging toward Yugi with both arms outstretched. 

Hand shaking uncontrollably, Yugi unsheathed the dagger Yami had gifted him.  _ Even if I know I can’t win, at least I can make a mark!! Please, Yami… I wasn’t trying to leave you… _ Yugi struck out blindly, cutting through the fabric of the man’s suit and grazing his arm. The cut wasn’t deep, but at least it was a sign that he had struggled. Yugi felt a brief thrill of triumph soar through his veins at the fact that he had actually managed to land his surprise attack, but it was short lived. 

Hissing in pain, the man disarmed Yugi, locking him tightly in his iron grasp and roughly slapping the rag over his mouth and nose. “You’ll pay for that, you brat!” His voice was a whip, lashing out in rage as Yugi crumpled. It was the last thing he heard before plunging into blackness. 

* * *

Pegasus was even more wily than he’d remembered. Choosing to separate him from Yugi right at the start had been an extremely tactful move on his part, as it put shocking amounts of pressure on his composure. He could feel his carefully constructed facade beginning to crumble under the weight of his concern for Yugi. It was as if a part of him now lie dormant, shriveled and neglected without his Yugi’s compassion to ground and nurture him. 

He and Pegasus sat facing one another in a room that featured only a long dining table and brilliant chandelier. As to be expected, the color scheme relied heavily on silver tones and golden accents, with red thrown in strategically here and there. The wall to Yami’s left was mostly glass, and the setting sun was the only witness to their conversation. 

It was physically painful to be separated from Yugi, and not knowing his whereabouts made it nearly impossible to focus on the task at hand. Namely, reclaiming the key to the Sennen family manor. It was crucial that he obtain the key swiftly, but how? Simply asking for it would be no good. He would somehow need to ‘win’ back the right to the key, though he wasn’t sure what Pegasus expected from him.  _ Pegasus cares about one thing and one thing only… This wretched city.  _

“Oh, Yami. Always so serious…” Pegasus drawled before taking a sip from his wine glass. The contents were a deep burgundy, and before Yami could stop himself, memories of his gruesome nightmare resurfaced. He flinched minutely, doing everything in his power to stop that train of thought in its tracks. He was better off focusing on the task and hand. Losing himself in worries about the younger boy would only provide Pegasus with the opening he sought. 

_ The sooner you deal with this sly fox, the sooner you can reunite with Yugi. Don’t lose focus, Sennen _ . Breathing deeply and envisioning Yugi ensconced within his arms, he managed to infuse his voice with some semblence of calm. “Forgive me, Pegasus. It is in my nature to be serious, and I have matters that need attending to. Surely you have noticed that I am now in possession of the Puzzle?” He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Pegasus to respond.  _ With him, less is always more… It’s best to let him lead the conversation.  _ He was well aware that saying too much would only provide the silver fox with a dangerous glimpse at the chinks in his armor.

“Ahhh yes. Indeed. Yugi, isn’t that right? Such a dainty little thing.” A smile played at the man’s lips as he spoke, and it sent chills down Yami’s spine. He was fighting against his body’s every urge to cross the length of the table, grab Pegasus by the shoulders, and demand that Yugi be given a spot at the table by his side, where he belonged. Or better yet, demand that Pegasus gave him the goddamn key already so he and his Yugi could get as far away from this horrid place as possible. 

But Yami did no such thing. 

Eyes narrowing infinitesimally, he met Pegasus’ tone with some sass of his own. “Yes. Precisely. You do realize that everything I’ve done, I’ve done for the sake of Domino city, don’t you?” A look of surprise crossed Pegasus’ face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come; Yami half wondered if it had been a figment of his imagination. 

Yami crossed his arms, realizing that perhaps he had struck gold.  _ If Pegasus is as obsessed with this goddamn city as I presume, then perhaps that’s my trump card. I just need to convince him that I’ve brought Yugi to Domino city for the sake of some twisted plan to further protect its position. _

“For the sake of Domino city, mhmm…? And why on earth should I believe you, Sennen? You’ve never shown much of a flair for patriotism in the past,” he chuckled lowly, eyes darkening as he took another sip from his wine glass. 

“My travels have wizened me to the ways of the world, Pegasus. What can I say? Seeing the endless poverty and suffering of other cities has enlightened me to the true beauty and perfection of my home.” Yami reached out and held up the glass before him, which was full of the same burgundy liquid in Pegasus’. He tilted it this way and that, watching as the contents approached the edge of the glass- never quite spilling thanks to the tight control he held over his rhythmic movements. 

“I see…” Pegasus smirked, and Yami had no way of knowing if his ruse had passed muster. “Well then, perhaps you’d be so kind as to join me for a feast this evening in honor of your newfound devotion to the city of Domino.” 

After taking a sip of the wine, which was as bitter as the tension seeping into every corner of the room, Yami carefully returned the glass to its place on the table and crossed his arms once more. Pegasus was not offering. He was well aware that this was essentially an order.  _ But… where does Yugi fit into all of this?  _

“Ah, I’m sure you’re worried about little Yugi. I assure you, the boy will come to no harm. In fact, I have made arrangements for him to join us as the guest of honor in tonight’s feast…” Pegasus’ eyes caught the dim light dangerously, and in that moment, Yami knew that he had failed. Whatever wordless game they had been playing ever since his return to the city had ended in failure. A gut-wrenching pain flowed through him, and he clenched his jaw to avoid crying out in rage. 

“After all, everyone in the city is simply on pins and needles waiting to meet him,” he added, smiling diabolically all the while. 

Yami could restrain himself no longer. He stood up hastily, the chair that he had been sitting on for the duration of their little ‘chat’ falling loudly onto the marble floor behind him. “Where is Yugi?!” Yami was shocked by the sound of his own voice. He’d never heard himself sound so desperate. The facade that he had been clinging to shattered like glass into a myriad of sharp, tiny pieces, and his hand went immediately to the sword at his waist. 

“Now, now, Yami… I promised that no harm would come to him. But... I might not be able to keep my word if you don’t play nice,” he pouted, reaching out calmly for a nearby bottle of wine to refill his glass. 

The room around him was spinning. Yami felt his breath catch in his throat as panic- pure, raw, panic- took the lead.  _ Yugi… Yugi…  _ His mind was stuck on loop.  _ It’s all my fault…  _ The sounds and sensations of his existence began to fade, as he withdrew into his worst nightmare… Yugi, lying somewhere, hurt, waiting for him… 

“Sennen. I suggest you take a seat and regain your composure. If you want to see your little Yugi again, you’ll need to do exactly as I say,” Pegasus sneered, laughing cruelly at him as he struggled to quiet the storm within himself. After he managed to slow his breathing and release the iron grip he had on the hilt of his sword, he righted his chair and sat down, staring blankly ahead. In that moment a curious onlooker would have perhaps assumed him dead. The stillness of his form and emptiness in his eyes betrayed his inner torment to the world. 

“Good… What a fine pet you’ll make, Sennen. Yugi is unbelievably useful, isn’t he…?” Pegasus tittered, raising a hand to his mouth as he laughed lightly. “Not only is he the bearer of the Puzzle and the vessel of its ancient power… But he functions as both the collar and leash for you as well, doesn’t he?” Yami only stared blankly at the table, unwilling to meet Pegasus’ gaze and unable to refute him. 

His plan had failed… He had lost Yugi to Pegasus, and was now firmly within the noble’s grasp.  _ There’s nothing I can do to counter him _ , he thought to himself, a sense of numbness sweeping through his body and dulling his senses.  _ I… I have to save Yugi… But what on earth can I do? I’m powerless to stop him... The Altar… We’ll never reach it! _

The realization sent a wave of remorse crashing through him, before he felt a gentle force brush the outer edges of his thoughts. A force that felt oddly familiar… It wasn’t quite unlike the power that had embraced him during his duel with the hunter in Vella. 

_ No… Yugi needs me. I absolutely must not give up hope.  _ Steeling himself, Yami raised his head, meeting Pegasus’ gaze head-on. 

“Ahhh, now there’s the Yami that I know. I much prefer you like this. Your spunk will be especially useful in your new position as my personal guard,” Pegasus proclaimed confidently, smirking as he raised the wine glass to his lips once again, downing the remainder of the bitter, burgundy liquid in one gulp. “Don’t worry, I’m certain that Yugi is very much looking forward to hearing the good news from you personally,” he added cruelly, setting the glass down on the table with more force than was necessary. 

_ Yugi… Please trust in me. I promise I’ll find us a way out of this mess…  _

* * *

When Yugi finally came to, he almost immediately regretted it. A pounding headache, severe thirst, and chains where all that awaited him.  _ Huh…? My Puzzle is still here _ , he thought to himself in shock.  _ Surely that would have been the main reason for Pegasus sending someone to knock me out, though... ?  _ He rubbed his eyes, attempting to clear his mottled vision and fully rouse himself from his stupor, but the chains that had been placed around his wrists clattered loudly at the motion;he realized worriedly that resisting the weight of the chains made even such a simple action incredibly taxing. 

Dazedly, Yugi peered around the room he had found himself in, trying to get his bearings before anyone showed up to finish the job they’d started… Just like the rest of the mansion, this particular room looked stunningly ostentatious from what he could tell. Currently, only several candles were lit, providing only sparse lighting in what looked to be a fairly sizable room.

If Yugi concentrated, he could barely make out impressive double doors at the far side of the room, and… it appeared that he was in a ballroom of sorts. His eyes swept over the countless tables that dotted the space. Each featured elegant place mats and was covered by an exquisite, burgundy tablecloth. 

Turning his attention to himself and the predicament that he was in, Yugi sighed, disheartened at the fact that his ankles had been chained to the floor and his wrists had been chained together. _ Crap… There’s no way I’m going to be able to get myself out of this without someone at least unlocking my wrists first.  _ There was no hope of forcing the chains loose either, as they’d been secured by thick metal loops bolted securely to the floor. 

_ Well, I say floor… But I’m clearly on some sort of stage. There’s a podium to my right, and I can tell that I’m not on the same elevation as the tables.  _

He currently had his back to the wall for support, but he doubted that his captors would be leaving him in this state for much longer. There was a suspiciously cage-like shape to the far right side of the stage as well that left him wondering if soon he’d be in an even worse position. “Guest of honor, my butt…” he mumbled to himself, trying to stay calm in what he had to admit was one of the worst situations imaginable.  _ Heck, this isn’t even something I could have dreamed up! Who the hell has chains and cages just lying around?! _

“Ahh, Yugi boy,” a melodic voice called out to him from somewhere in the dark, and Yugi jerked his body to the side, doing whatever he could to find its source. “You’re certainly looking a little worse for wear, aren’t you? Although I must admit that the Puzzle looks fabulous on you. You’ll be simply perfect as the centerpiece of my display this evening,” the man laughed, a harsh kind of laugh that left Yugi feeling strangely intimidated. Even though he couldn’t see the man, he was already afraid of what he might do. 

Yugi attempted to muster up some courage and called out into the dark, “Who… who are you? And what do you want with me?!” He stood, trembling but willing himself to face this new, mysterious presence.

“Such a shame that Yami isn’t available to tell you himself… But seeing as he’s occupied, I’ll do the honors. You see, Yugi boy… You have been brought before me as tribute by my good friend. I always knew that Yami would do anything within his power to protect the great city of Domino. A noble aim that I too have worked long and hard for. I do hope you’ll find your new accommodations acceptable.” 

Yugi narrowed his eyes, wary of anything and everything that the stranger said. There was absolutely no way Yami would willingly leave him with this stranger. Worry for the ship captain snaked through him, cutting into him relentlessly.  _ Oh god… Yami… I hope he’s safe! _ Yugi realized that he was biting his lip in worry, something that he hadn’t done in years. 

“Oh, but don’t worry, Yugi boy. If you’re a good pet I promise I’ll ease up on the… restraints,” the man added with a low chuckle. Yugi growled, forgetting himself for a moment and attempting to move toward the sound of the man’s voice. His attempt ended in vain with the chains keeping him locked firmly in place. All he could do was scowl in the stranger’s general direction. 

“Men, quickly. The cage is heavy, and I need all three of you to move it. If you have to manhandle him a bit to get him inside… Well, that’s acceptable. Just ensure that you don’t leave a scratch on him, as I need him looking his best for tonight’s celebration, after all.” The stranger’s voice had lowered in pitch and taken on a decidedly more sinister tone as he gave instructions to whoever else was apparently in the room with them. “Now, be a good pet, little Yugi…” he added, his chuckle fading into the distance as Yugi looked on, enraged.

No amount of comically frantic head turning alerted Yugi to the cronies’ presence until they had clambered onto the stage by the hulking shape he’d noticed earlier. If anything, all it did was worsen his pounding headache.  _ Great… Now I’m going to be chained up _ ** _ and_ ** _ caged. This guy pulls out all the stops… _

  
Needless to say, Yugi was worried. ** Very** worried. _ It’ll take a miracle to get me out of these chains… For now, all I can do is put my trust in Yami and hope for the best.  _ He sighed, hugging his knees and making himself comfortable on the floor.  _ It’s going to be a long night. _


	13. Embracing Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Yugi do what they must to deal with Pegasus' ploy. Will one or both of them snap in the process...? 
> 
> *Warning: Some mild violence. Nothing graphic, but I thought it might be good to give a heads up.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really struggled to write this chapter. Our intrepid adventurers have found themselves in a rather tight spot, and I hit my first bout of writer's block dealing with this situation. I am still a bit unsure about the overall quality of this chapter, but I think it's what it needs to be... Hopefully it's still an enjoyable read and meshes well with the overall tone and direction of the story! I believe that in the future The Tempest will continue to feature some fairly serious and intense scenes like the ones in this chapter, but I have every intention to continue to include lots of fluff (and when the time is right, smut) in this story. Thank you for your support! 
> 
> And as always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos. I am always far more inspired to write when I receive a nice comment! :D
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 13 in this epic saga, known as The Tempest. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
PoP

Yami sprinted through the streets of Domino, his unbuttoned coat fluttering urgently in the wind behind him. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game. Running back to the ship meant that he might be able to alert Aknadin to his current predicament, but Pegasus had eyes everywhere… It was almost guaranteed that he would have already placed spies near the dock as a precaution against this particular course of action. But, Yami was desperate, and time was in short supply. 

Within the hour, he would be dining with Pegasus in an as of yet undisclosed location with an equally mysterious crowd, and he  **still** didn’t know where the sly fox was keeping Yugi. Yami had faced down pirate crews, dueled for his life, and navigated mother nature’s deadliest storms, but none of that came close to the choking sense of dread that he was drowning in now. He had already been sucked into the whirlpool’s inescapable vortex, and it felt like all he could do now was struggle against the current to delay the inevitable. 

After their prior conversation, Pegasus had dismissed him, knowing full well that Yami would be forced to behave so long as Yugi was in his clutches. The fox had been correct, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t risk _ himself _ . He knew full well that if he were caught, Pegasus would be unwilling to take out his frustrations on Yugi. His status as Puzzle bearer had granted him a twisted sort of respect from the cruel man, who sought to manipulate his power for the sake of the city. 

“Even if Pegasus sees through this half-baked ploy, I have to try,” he managed through clenched teeth, quickly ducking into a side street and continuing his manic dash for the docks. The sword at his side thwacked repeatedly against his thigh as he sprinted with all his might, following the twists and turns of alleyways to maintain secrecy. _ Pegasus may have spies in the city, but I grew up here… Two can play at this game. _

He didn’t cross paths with anyone, leading him to believe that luck might be on his side. Eventually, he began to lose the protective cover of the city buildings and narrow alleys as he neared the docks. Slowing at the edge of his last safe spot, he braced himself against the brick wall to his right, breathing heavily and allowing his posture to slump. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, which now hung limply toward the cobblestone beneath, and his heart pounded against his ribcage in a harsh, ceaseless rhythm. 

Suddenly, a figure slipped silently into the alley beside him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to gain his attention. Unfortunately, the effect was instantaneous. With ungodly speed, he pushed his forearm against the figure’s neck, barring him against the brick wall, and drew his sword, eyes hardening in suspicion and resolve. He didn’t want to kill today if he could help it, but if it meant saving Yugi… 

“It’s… it’s just… me…” the figure choked out roughly, coughing from the weight of Yami’s arm against his windpipe. The voice was familiar, and immediately, Yami released the cloaked figure, giving him a stunned once over as the man reached up to remove his hood. 

“Aknadin? What on earth are you doing here?!” Yami was pleasantly surprised. Aknadin was just the man he’d been hoping to run into, but he had expected a mad dash through the open air of the docks to be a necessity.  _ Perhaps… Perhaps this situation is salvageable after all! _

The background noise of dock workers calling to one another and seagulls eagerly pursuing their next meal punctuated the air. Yami grimaced as the excitement he’d felt at finding Aknadin faded, leaving him cold and demoralized. “Aknadin… Yugi is in trouble! Pegasus! He-”

“Is it as we’d feared?” Aknadin interrupted softly, placing a hand on the captain’s shoulder and halting his impassioned speech. Yami merely nodded grimly in reply, shame coursing through him at the thought of Yugi’s unknown whereabouts. He could hardly believe that despite accurately predicting Pegasus’ motives, he’d been unable to properly prepare a counter-measure. “I see… Don’t worry. You know that we all have your back, and… there are still those in this city that are loyal to the Sennen family. Do what you must, and await aid, my captain.” Aknadin’s eyes burned fiercely, and unwavering confidence was etched in every feature on his face. 

Yami nodded once more, feeling some of the tension in his body evaporate at the knowledge that Aknadin would support him through thick and thin. “He’s hosting a party this evening. In commemoration of my return,” Yami scoffed, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of Pegasus’ ruse. He was well aware that the ‘party’ was, in reality, a set-up for Pegasus to lord over other high-ranking denizens of the city by waving the Puzzle and Yami’s loyalty in their faces. He would no doubt create some elaborate story as to how he’d captured Yugi under dire circumstances for the sake of the Domino. Yami found it immensely distasteful and utterly infuriating.

“Hmm… I see. Rescuing the young lord from Pegasus’ clutches in such a highly guarded and well attended environment might prove to be difficult… But there is a chance it could work without too much fighting,” Aknadin mumbled, his thumb and forefinger resting on his chin as he mulled over the possibilities. 

“I’m aware it will be difficult, but we must find a way, Aknadin. I fear for his health if we’re unable to escape the mansion tonight.” Yami knew that Yugi had never been in a situation like this before, and he suspected that Pegasus would go all-out from the get-go to ensure the younger boy’s cooperation. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t put it past the sly fox to have Yugi restrained. Yami snarled at the thought, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. Imagining his Yugi alone and in chains at this very moment was nearly motivation enough to demand that his entire crew storm the mansion at this very moment. 

“My captain… It may be risky, but I have an idea.” Yami took a deep breath and forced some of the tension out of his body, giving Aknadin his undivided attention. “Kaiba’s family is also of high rank in Domino. What if we sneak him in with Joey acting as his retainer? Then, we’ll have three people working in tandem. Two of whom are skilled with a blade.”

“Mhmm.. I like it,” Yami murmured.  _ How could I have forgotten about Kaiba’s position in the city? I haven’t been thinking clearly _ . “With Kaiba and Joey in the audience, we can create a diversion. Pegasus’ party is about to get crashed,” he growled, a smile gracing his lips for the first time in hours. 

“What sort of diversion?” 

“We need to clear out the mansion as quickly as possible… Assuming we find a way to accomplish that, I can reach Yugi’s side, and from there, his minions will have no sway over me.” Yami grinned at the thought of giving Pegasus’ lackeys a piece of his mind. He would take  _ particular  _ joy in dealing with whoever had manhandled his Yugi during their separation. 

“I’ve got it!” Aknadin declared, placing both hands on Yami’s shoulders as his eyes glimmered in excitement. “Kaiba can salvage this entire situation. He is not loyal to Pegasus, but historically-” 

“Of course!” Yami breathed, feeling like a fool for failing to piece together the solution himself. “All we need is for Pegasus to trust him. If he can get Pegasus to confide in him, he can provide us with the information we need to free Yugi. It’s far more likely to succeed than a distraction, and if we’re lucky, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed. The only downside is that Yugi will need to wait just a bit longer...” Yami sighed, feeling pained at the thought but knowing that it was a necessary evil. 

Seeming to sense the captain’s despair, Aknadin placed a calming hand on his forearm. “It will work. And soon, the young lord will be at your side once more.” 

“I hope so, Aknadin… I could never live with myself if Yugi is injured on my watch. Just the fact that I have to act so distant around him…” Yami lowered his eyes, clenching his teeth in rage. “It’s almost more than I can bear.” 

“He will know what’s going on, my captain. He’s a smart one. If anything, perhaps he’ll catch on and help maintain the act.” Yami huffed in frustration at the thought. 

“Perhaps you’re right… Though that is sure to make things more difficult in its own right,” he mumbled gloomily. Imagining Yugi responding to his act made him feel unbelievably empty. And yet, in order to survive the evening that awaited, perhaps that emptiness was precisely what he’d have to embrace. “I must return to the mansion with haste, Aknadin… I will entrust telling Kaiba and Joey about their roles in all of this to you.” This time, it was his turn to place a hand on Aknadin’s shoulder, a symbol of his trust. “And, though I hope for the best, we must expect the worst. Should things go south during this wretched party, I reserve the right to deal with this my way,” he added, eyes narrowing at the thought. 

“Don’t worry, my captain. One way or another, Yugi will be safe. Pegasus has no idea who he’s dealing with. Soon Yugi will be in your arms again,” he added playfully, before turning on his heel and walking purposefully toward the docks without so much as a glance. 

“In my arms again…” Yami echoed, the meaning behind his first mate’s playful words not quite hitting him until he had already rounded the corner.  _ That Aknadin… Although he’s right. _ A nearly imperceptible blush dusted Yami’s cheeks as thoughts of Yugi’s beautiful blue eyes, looking up at him cheerfully, claimed his mind.  _ Those eyes will be on me again soon, Pegasus. That, I can promise you.  _

* * *

Beautiful candle-lit chandeliers rained soft light down throughout the expanse of the ballroom. Yugi sat, legs crossed, in the center of the cage he’d been moved to with his eyes closed. He was determined to survive this nightmare in the safety of his mind- even if it meant appearing weak to the multitude of guests that would likely start trickling in through the ornate doors soon. He’d entered a state akin to meditation, allowing the sounds, smells and sensations of the room to wash over him harmlessly. 

_I know that Yami will be among the guests…_ _I may not know exactly what’s going on, but I’m definitely a piece on the board right now. Pretty much just a pawn, though,_ he thought to himself with a grimace. _Actually, scratch that. Even a pawn is more useful than this. _

Sighing to himself, he forced such depressing thoughts out of his mind; now more than ever, his mind was a space he needed to carefully manage. It was the only safe haven in this entire mansion, as far as he knew. 

In time, he began to make out muffled noises from the other side of the double doors, and suddenly, they were thrust open. He’d opened his eyes just a sliver in order to ensure that he’d properly identified the sound and was greeted with soft light from the exterior room as it spilled into the entryway. 

Just as the general shape of people entered his range of vision, he hurriedly snapped his eyes shut once again.  _ I don’t want to see Yami when he comes in… It’s going to be hard enough for me to act the part without having to look into those intense eyes of his.  _

Yugi had spent the last couple hours chained and immobile, which had given him plenty of time to process the situation and make some educated guesses about what was going on. Based on the cautious attitude that Yami had toward the city and his removed demeanor inside the Maximillion mansion, he had come to the conclusion that Pegasus had something the captain needed. What that something was, he didn’t know… But it made sense that it might be connected to the Sennen family home, seeing as that was their final destination. 

_ It could be a key… Otherwise, why would Yami have even bothered stopping by here first? Especially since he doesn’t seem particularly fond of the guy. _ “Not that it’s hard to understand why,” he muttered glumly, his chains rattling as he shifted slightly in his seat on the floor. 

“Please, please, come in!” a familiar voice called out cordially. Yugi spared another glance at the room and was shocked to see that several tables had already been filled. The guests were whispering conspiratorially among themselves and pointing at him excitedly. And there, in the center of the room and waving to every guest that stepped foot in the ballroom, was Pegasus. 

_ That absolute-! UGH _ . Yugi was disgusted that such a powerful person in a respected city could blatantly restrain someone with absolutely no repercussions. If anything, it looked like everyone in the audience was beyond thrilled to see him chained up on stage. 

“Ahh, at last, the man of the hour,” Pegasus crooned. Yugi didn’t have to look to know that he was referring to Yami. Somehow, his throat felt even drier than before… He could hardly swallow for fear of inspiring a poorly timed coughing fit. “I trust you’ll find that your donation is being well cared for,” Pegasus added. 

_ Donation? Like hell, Pegasus. It doesn’t matter what you say… I’m not dumb enough to fall for that _ . Yugi was starting to get fired up, and the constant increase in the surrounding volume certainly didn’t help. He didn’t realize how much tension he’d been holding in his jaw until he actively thought about returning to the safety of his inner sanctuary, and he felt unbelievably tense now that he knew Yami was in the ballroom, too. So close, and yet so far. 

“Hey, make way for Lord Kaiba! Coming through!” a familiar voice huffed loudly in annoyance.  _ JOEY?! _ Yugi’s internal struggle ramped up several notches at the sound of his friend’s voice, but he still felt that he’d be better off keeping his eyes clamped tightly shut. 

“Ahhh, Kaiba, boy. So glad to see that you’ve come to your senses,” Pegasus hummed happily. “And you’ve obtained a servant now too? How lovely,” he laughed. Yugi seethed, fighting against his every urge to open his eyes and rain a torrent of curses down upon Pegasus.  _ Wiping the smugness off his stupid face would be the truly lovely thing.  _ He could only imagine how angry the statement had made Joey, who was not known for his patience. Actually, the fact that his short-tempered friend was keeping quiet meant that he must be in on whatever was going on too. 

“Well, Pegasus, it wasn’t exactly a difficult decision to make,” Kaiba laughed harshly. “Now that you’ve captured the bearer of the Puzzle I’m eager to work with you toward making Domino the city it’s always been meant to be.” Yugi scowled in response at Kaiba’s confident declaration, hating the fact that everyone in the room was talking about him as if he didn’t have a will of his own. And as if he couldn’t clearly hear every single word they were saying. 

“Come join me at the front and center, Kaiba. Your former captain will be seated with us as well, now that he’s agreed to become my personal bodyguard,” Pegasus murmured, clearly pleased with himself. 

At this, Yugi finally opened his eyes, swiftly sweeping the length of the room for any sign of Yami. _ I just… I can’t ignore the fact that he’s here anymore. I need to see him… just to make sure he’s safe.  _

Without warning, their eyes locked, and Yugi gasped from the intensity hidden just below the surface of Yami’s flaming crimson eyes. If Yugi didn’t know any better, he’d say it looked as if the captain were ready to kill. 

He gulped, frozen by the force of Yami’s gaze and unable to look away; it was as if they’d entered an unspoken staring contest, drowning in each other’s eyes as they struggled to infuse the very air around them with all the words they wanted to say but couldn’t. 

After what felt like an eternity, Yami finally tore his gaze away from Yugi and took a seat next to Pegasus at the table closest to his spot on the stage. However, he was seated with his back to the cage, so Yugi knew he wouldn’t be able to get a glimpse of his face again anytime soon. 

_ Crap. Is he… mad at me? I’ve never seen him look so dangerous before. Like he’s about to lose it.  _ Yugi mused silently to himself, as plates of food were delivered to each table and he finally received a sliver of respite from the sea of eyes that had been locked on him. The smells wafting from the freshly cooked food and the sound of drinks being poured into fancy glasses made his mouth water and his stomach growl. The depth of his hunger hit him anew as the dinner party entered full swing, but he forced himself to maintain his composure, counting in his head to give himself something to think about.  _ Anything _ to think about. 

After some time had passed, filled with idle chatter and pleasantries, Pegasus tapped the side of his glass with a fork, the gentle clinking sound bringing everyone’s attention back to the center of the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, I must thank you for your presence at this landmark event. For, as you can see, the Millennium Puzzle is now in my possession,” he paused for dramatic effect, smiling widely and gesturing in Yugi’s direction to a smattering of excited applause. 

Waving an arm as if to silence the applause, he continued on. “Yes, at long last, Captain Sennen has succeeded in securing the bearer of the Puzzle and has presented him to me as a gift, so that the great city of Domino might further protect itself from the dangers of the outside world. Tonight, I wish to demonstrate one of the Millennium Puzzle’s many powers. A power that I have come to learn about during years of extensive research.” 

Yugi stared at Pegasus in shock, unaware that the man knew anything about how to manipulate the Puzzle. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was surprised by the revelation. Yami’s head had snapped up instantly at the news, and though Yugi couldn’t see his face, he could tell that the captain was just as taken aback. 

“Yes, for you see, my friends… The Puzzle is a mystical object that has a will of its own. When its bearer, or someone he holds dear, is in danger… It can react of its own volition.” Pegasus sneered, and Yugi paled at the malice evident in his features. “Once further understood, this power can be used in tandem with other methods to protect our great city.” Without a word from Pegasus, the light in the room dimmed, and Yugi realized that someone must have begun to put out some of the candles overhead. 

He also noticed that two men were now standing on either side of the stage, wielding swords that looked similar in length and shape to Yami’s. “Uhh… Pegasus…?” he whispered, breaking his vow of silence as the danger became apparent. “I don’t know how to control this thing! Please, you have to stop!” he pleaded desperately, gripping the bars of the cage with both hands and pushing his face as far forward as possible. 

“Oh, but of course you do! You just aren’t aware of it yet, little Yugi,” Pegasus replied disdainfully, as the energy in the crowd heightened- everyone eager to witness the Puzzle’s magic firsthand in an expertly controlled situation. 

“Pegasus…” Yugi’s gaze flipped immediately from his would-be-attackers to Yami, whose movements had gone unnoticed in the chaos. His hand was now resting on the sword at his side as he faced Pegasus, body angled toward the stage. “You must call this off.” Yugi was taken aback by the deadly calm in Yami’s voice. Unlike before, there was no outward sign of anger and his posture seemed... fairly relaxed. Or perhaps perfectly controlled was a more accurate description. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Yami. I’ve promised the good people of Domino city a show, and it’s a show I’ll give them.” Pegasus crossed his arms, smiling coldly at Yami and turning his attention to the stage.  _ I guess Pegasus thinks that Yami won’t interfere…  _

Yugi flinched under the tall man’s gaze, and retreated into the center of the cage, desperate to put as much space between himself and the approaching swords as possible.  _ But he can’t be serious… Is he actually going to try and slice me open just to show people that the Puzzle glows a bit when I’m in danger?! _ Yugi’s brain was working overtime, and he began to see snippets of his life flash before his eyes- convinced that the end was nigh.  _ Grandpa… I’ll never get to say goodbye to him…  _ Yugi didn’t realize that he’d begun to cry until a salty tear touched the corner of his slightly parted lips. 

“Then, you force my hand, Pegasus. You will regret this.” Yami’s voice sounded absolutely devoid of emotion, which shocked Yugi out of his fear-induced stupor just long enough to look up at the captain. He had already drawn his sword.  _ How did I miss that? _ And his eyes… They were just as empty as his voice had been. It sounded as if he’d completely cut off the part of himself that allowed for emotional expression. He was a blank slate.

And It was beyond terrifying. 

What happened next was almost far too fast for Yugi to follow. Screams punctuated the air, and confusion erupted in the enclosed ballroom space. He could tell that Yami had leapt onto the stage, but everything else was a blur. All that registered in the back of his mind was the sound of mangled yelps, cut off mid-sound and followed by eerie thumping noises that caused the floor beneath him to vibrate in response. 

Covering his ears with his hands and clamping his eyes shut once again, he vaguely realized that his own yells were now melding with those of the crowd. Suddenly, a faint click, and the door to the cage was yanked open, its frame rattling around him from the force of the movement. A pair of gentle hands cupped Yugi’s face, a thumb trailing tenderly down his jawline. 

“Yugi…” Now, Yami’s voice was gentle, and close enough to hear over the fading screams of the guests. But Yugi couldn’t open his eyes for fear of what sight awaited him. 

“I- I can’t!” Yugi wailed, shaking his head violently as  tears streamed down the sides of his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Yugi…” Yami choked out in response, clenching his jaw tightly from the strain of having to see his ward in such a state. Without wasting a moment, he swiftly unlocked the chains around Yugi’s feet and wrists, before scooping him into his arms and crushing him against his chest. 

He nodded wordlessly to Joey and Kaiba, who each took a place at his side. “We have to run for it. Let’s head for The Tempest and leave this place behind. Far behind.” A quick downward glance informed him that Yugi had faded into unconsciousness, his mind likely shutting down momentarily in response to the unbearable strain of the evening’s events. 

Tight-lipped and grim-faced, the three set off for the Tempest, leaving the blood-stained ballroom stage behind them. 


	14. A Single Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can Yami and Yugi maintain consciousness...? Poor chaps. Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, my friends! 
> 
> I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. I've been going through some mental health issues, writer's block, and (like many people right now) a lot of madness in the world. I can hardly believe what's happening, despite the fact that it's been going on for quite some time now. It's simply mind-blowing. 
> 
> That being said, I am so incredibly happy to return to this work. I have many ideas for the upcoming chapters, and I've story boarded a fair amount of what's to come! I found a lot of peace in re-reading The Tempest, and I can't wait to share more of this epic tale with you all. <3 
> 
> As always, if you like the story or have any comments about what you think might happen, I'd love to hear it! I really thrive off of your comments. Actually, going back and reading some is part of what helped motivate me to sit down and finally get to work on this. ;)
> 
> Thank you all for your support. It means the world to me. 
> 
> No matter where you are in the world, stay safe out there! 
> 
> PoP

Flashes of light. Faint echoes of sound. Of screams. The sickeningly sweet scent of roses. It took every ounce of his feeble strength to lift his eyelids, their heavy weight nearly unbearable. A swallow, followed by immediate regret, as the sandpaper-like quality of his throat burned from the simple action. 

Yugi cast a glance about him, knowing almost immediately that this was not reality. _ Although, in a way, it must be linked with reality, _he mused… as the screams, lights, and smells of a feast abandoned trickled dimly into the outer reaches of his bleary consciousness. _ But roses…? _ He stood, wobbling on weak legs and looking not unlike a newborn deer as he peered curiously around his otherworldly surroundings. 

It was a garden… of sorts. Slowly, he realized that he used to think of his mind as a garden… It was a mental exercise he’d shared with his grandfather during the more stressful moments of their day-to-day existence. He found it useful and calming to read about different types of flowers and what they symbolized, imagining them take root in the garden of his mind when he needed them most. Although back then, he’d often settled on a simple bed of sunflowers- one of his all time favorites. 

A well-worn horticulture book he’d shared with his grandfather informed him that sunflowers represented pure thoughts and dedication. When asked for more information, his grandfather had sat down with Yugi and recounted a tale about his childhood… Apparently his mother planted them every year, finding strength and hope in the fact that sunflowers turned throughout the day to follow the sun’s trek across the sky. “Ever the optimistic flower,” his grandfather had laughed, eyes misting over at the memory. The garden his grandfather had described sounded wonderful and not unlike his own. 

And, in that simple garden he called home, Yugi had allowed some plants often referred to as “weeds” to flourish. “A plant is only a weed if you decide it’s so,” his grandfather had stated once, admiring some dandelions sprouting in otherwise barren, lifeless dirt. The garden of his childhood had been full of life: sunflowers, dandelions, queen’s lace, and morning glories intertwining in a beautiful cacophony of color to brighten his otherwise dull days. 

But the garden that lay sprawled out before him now brought no such comfort. Multicolored roses and thistles crafted a dangerous, matted bed of thorns- the vibrant colors doing nothing to ease the tension in Yugi’s weary muscles. And at the edge of the garden’s border, stretched an endless expanse of sand marked by rolling dunes that seemed to change shape as he watched. His eyelids drooped, and he felt the brief moment of clear headedness retreating… But not before his line of sight landed on something even more absurd. 

At the center of the thorny mass, easily visible atop a small, rounded hill, grew a single, yellow daffodil. Yugi gulped, remembering exactly what that stood for. He fell to his knees, fighting against the urge to sleep. Sleep… As his eyelids fluttered closed and a sense of sluggishness overtook him, he heard the faintest of whispers on the desert wind. Familiar, and yet entirely unknown. 

“Altar…. Awaits…. Desert kingdom… Yugi…” A gentle lullaby riding atop the breeze, easing him more deeply… deeply into… sleep. 

* * *

All around him, screams pierced the air, brightly colored gowns and ascots flashing through his peripheral vision as if he’d somehow found himself standing center stage at the annual Domino circus. Clutching Yugi tightly to his chest, he glanced at Joey and Kaiba, who had taken up position at his left and right sides respectively. He noticed that each one held a blade aloft, and that they were looking to him for orders. 

Joey appeared rattled, his eyes landing briefly on Yugi’s still form before darting nervously this way and that- searching constantly for threats. His hands were gripping the hilt of his blade with far more force than necessary, which led Yami to the conclusion that he had probably never experienced anything like this before. 

“We have to get out of here. And quick… To _ The Tempest,_” he growled lowly, beckoning toward the far side of the room with a quick nod before rushing into the sea of bodies with reckless abandon. There was a bottleneck at the double doors, which, as far as he and all the other guests knew, was the only exit out of this accursed ballroom. _ Well, there’s likely a hidden route, but there’s no time… _Frustrated, he pushed through the crowd wildly, using his shoulders and elbows to ram into any and all things in the way of his escape, wondering if this frantic energy propelling him forward was anything at all like how a mother bear felt when defending her cubs. 

As soon as the socialites in his immediate vicinity realized who was approaching, they screeched, toppling over one another to evade him- some even tripped over chair legs or fell face first onto the tables heaped with food long forgotten. It would all have felt rather comedic, if not for the fact that he was currently as close to complete panic as he’d ever been. 

Sparing a second to glance at his ward, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Yugi was muttering uncontrollably, a string of nonsense words tumbling from his cracked lips. To make matters worse, his usually bright countenance was now pale as the alabaster moon, and a fine sheen of sweat coated his brow. 

Setting his jaw firmly, Yami looked up once more, covering the remaining ground nimbly, leaping over fallen cutlery and deftly evading any stray chair legs. Once safely through the double doors, they found themselves in a small lounge space, dimly lit by hanging lanterns. Joey and Kaiba slammed the double doors shut behind them, leaning heavily against the intricately decorated wood to ensure that no more of the nobility could pursue them. Not that Yami was particularly worried about that… He was under the assumption that they were too afraid of him to follow suit, and he certainly couldn’t blame them after… the night’s turn of events. 

Muttering angrily, he shook himself out of his stupor, realizing with a start that he too was sweating. _ This is not the time to worry about that, you fool. Escape first, think later… _“There’s no fancy plan, I’m afraid. We run for it,” he gritted out through clenched teeth, breathing deeply and readjusting his grip on Yugi before leading the charge toward the stairs at the far side of the lounge. 

The flickering light cast by the lamps lining the wall cast eerie shadows over the sleek, marble floor as the three men bolted toward the staircase. They seemed to morph, stretching ominously across their path, nothing but their labored breathing and the harsh clicks of their shoes on the tiled surface to break the disturbing silence. Though he knew it was unlikely that anyone would follow them, he was still taken aback by how eerily quiet it had become. 

He and his companions practically flew up the stairs, their feet hardly touching the floor and yet somehow managing to propel themselves upward as if the very wind were on their side. Abruptly, all three came to a standstill, staring at the woman waiting before them in shock. 

She wore a simple maid outfit- a black dress with white tights accented only by a golden pin that was clearly the Maximillion family emblem. An intricate golden eye with bands of silver metal arcing outward. In other words, a golden sun haloed by rays of silver sunshine. Her brown hair perfectly framed her slightly frowning face, as she looked between the three of them with concern. It seemed as if she were struggling through an internal debate of some kind, based on her rapidly shifting facial expressions. One moment, she appeared resolved, while the next the inner turmoil was once again written clearly on her features. 

Yami narrowed his eyes, adjusted his stance and focused all of his energy on slowing his breath. It simply wouldn’t do to be huffing and puffing in front of a potential enemy… One of the lessons that his martial arts trainers had drilled into him from the get-go was that countenance often dictated whether a fight broke out or not. A carefully composed stance and facial expression, paired with a powerful aura and sense of calm, were often enough to deter a foe. 

“Humans are not stupid, young Sennen. But they do seek and understand the importance of true leadership. If you can masterfully control and manage yourself, you will be able to do the same of others.” At the time, his instructor’s words had meant very little to him, but now, as a ship Captain and swordsmaster, he understood full well the implications. 

But, just as he was about to speak, the girl put a finger to her lips, frantically motioning them to remain silent. Her eyes lingered sorrowfully on Yugi, before slowly, carefully making her way toward the stairs behind them. Bewildered, they watched as she tiptoed, listening intently for a moment or two before gasping in recognition and darting down the steps. 

Soon, heavy footsteps approached the staircase, and Yami tensed. “Did you see them?! You’d better not have abandoned your post, girl… You know what Pegasus will do if he finds out you’ve betrayed him…” 

“I’ve kept watch just like you told me to! Not a soul in sight,” she declared. 

Even though Yami couldn’t see her, he could hear the confidence ringing in her voice. _ Quite the actress _ , he mused to himself, frowning and motioning silently for Joey and Kaiba to follow him as the heavy footsteps receded. _ Why on earth did she help us escape… _What the goons had threatened was almost certainly true. Pegasus did not take disobedience lightly, and she was sure to suffer as a result of her decision. 

_ Luckily enough for us, at least Pegasus’ private ballroom is directly beneath the entrance to his home… Makes our get-away just a bit more manageable. _Sneaking silently across the now-empty atrium, he tried to push thoughts of the brown haired girl to the wayside. Though her behaviour puzzled him, he needed all of the brainpower he could muster to ensure the final stretch of their escape went off without a hitch. 

He was actually fairly surprised that they hadn’t encountered any more of Pegasus’ goons on the way out. _ The most likely explanation is that he’s hoarding the bulk of them to protect against my retaliation… Ever the coward. Though he’s right that I’d like nothing more than to hunt him down and make him pay, that’s out of the question now. At least his paranoia is benefiting us for the time being... _

His well-trained eyes caught suddenly on a glint of light near the massive door that led to the outside world. Pegasus had chosen to place two impressive statues on either side of the exit, and Yami had the sinking suspicion he knew exactly why. Hilariously enough, the statue to the left was an artistic rendition of Ba’al, the god of thunder, who had supposedly graced the Sennen family with their ability to predict the weather. He held a lightning bolt aloft, which pointed toward the remaining statue, a magnificent rose, painted a stunning shade of red with yet more golden accents to spruce it up. 

“I might be wrong that there’s nothing he loves more than Domino City… Maybe roses and gold could give Domino a run for its money,” Yami muttered, straightening and glaring at the two statues reproachfully. “I know you’re there. You might as well come out and give it your best shot.” Yami released the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders, rolling them back comfortably, calmly. Beside him, Joey furrowed his brow in confusion, but Kaiba looked unsurprised. 

They heard the whine of metal on metal before two burly men wielding dual blades stepped out from behind the statues, grinning cockily at the trio as they dragged their blades obscenely against the marble statues. “Not bad, Sennen… We all thought your infatuation with the boy had made you weak, but maybe you’ve still got it,” one sneered. “Too bad the kid isn’t quite so lucky. Looking a mite pale, ain’t he?” They shared a look, clearly attempting to get a rise out of the usually composed Captain Sennen. 

Yami merely narrowed his eyes, taking in the men’s movements methodically, and determining, as always, the quickest and most efficient way to dispose of the threat. He wouldn’t rise to their bait. Not when he was **so close **to getting Yugi out of this absolute mess. Suddenly, he realized with a start that one of them was sporting a shallow cut on his forearm… It was certainly the work of an amateur, and… it was just the right height… “You bastard,” he hissed through clenched teeth. Reluctantly, he turned toward Joey, preparing to give Yugi over to his friend. “I have something to take care of,” he muttered darkly. Joey took a hold of Yugi, his eyes widening in response. 

_ What luck… Well, for me, that is. _Matching the man’s widening grin with a smile of his own, he slid his long, slender sword from its sheath, finding solace in the fact that he was about to take revenge for his Yugi. He could hardly stomach the knowledge that this imbecile had been allowed to live for as long as he had, knowing that he had mistreated his ward. “I will right what is wrong. As is the Sennen family duty,” he stated flatly, smoothing out his features and taking up his traditional stance. He was known for his speed, which was only possible due to his lightweight blade and lack of armor. After all, you don’t need armor if you don’t get hit. 

“Well, well… Looks like he’s still got some fight in him…” the man laughed, pointing rudely with the tip of his blade to where Yugi lay in Joey’s arms. Yugi was shifting slightly, his mutterings picking up in pace and volume. Until suddenly, Yami could make out words amidst the jumble. 

“No… Yami…. Don’t…. ” His pleading sounded more feverish than before. Yami clenched his teeth, sighing deeply before turning an intense glare on the two men. 

“It’s your lucky day. Never forget that it was him who saved your lives.” Glowering, he stalked toward the two, who, shocked, scrambled to prepare for his famous speed. But they were no match for Yami’s unchained beast; he weaved between their clumsily swung blades with grace, before whacking them each promptly with the hilt of his blade. Barely a fight, they crumpled to the floor, swords clattering noisily beside them. 

“Whoa…” Joey stood stock still, staring at Yami with newfound respect and awe. 

“Whatever,” Kaiba huffed in annoyance. “Let’s just get out of here. Give the kid back to Yami so we can make a break for it…” He plucked one of the men’s swords from the ground as Yami cradled Yugi in his arms once more. 

As the trio stepped outside, Kaiba slid the pilfered sword between the massive door’s handles and grabbed a wrought iron chair from the porch to barricade it. “This should buy us a bit of time. Use his own fancy crap against him. Bit of poetic justice.” 

Nodding in assent, they began racing toward the docks, nothing but the full moon above and the occasional street lamp to illuminate the uneven cobblestone paths beneath their feet. Yami was unbelievably thankful for the cover of night. At this time, nearly all of the residents of Domino would be asleep. _ Aside from the ridiculously pompous ones that managed to secure an invite to Pegasus’ “party” that is. _

The blanket of darkness cast over the town concealed them from any prying eyes, and before long, the docks were in sight. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones arriving on the scene. 

Yami cursed, glancing left and right, as two Hunters floated ethereally toward them, barring their path to the ship and brandishing weapons that glinted with a silvery glow beneath the moonlight. 

Both Hunters resembled the one Yami had faced off with in Vella, though their weapons were unique. One held a scythe and looked like a nearly exact replica of the chilling drawings of Grim Reapers that he had seen in books filled with monsters as a child. The other brandished a shimmering claymore in both hands. 

“This is not good,” he muttered darkly, once again passing Yugi to Joey, never taking his eyes off the monstrous figures as they glided slowly closer. “Stay low, and stay back. I will push the beasts forward… Eventually, there will be an opening. You will take Yugi and board the ship. With or without me. Am I understood?” His clipped tone left no room for argument. 

Joey swallowed thickly, nodded his assent, and lowered Yugi to the ground, propping him up against his chest and casting an anxious gaze toward the creatures. He opened his mouth to speak but managed no words. 

“Kaiba…” Yami started. 

“Don’t worry. I know what to do.” The pair nodded sharply to one another, as Yami once more took up his fighting stance. He tried not to think about the odds of his survival, refusing to dwell on how challenging a foe the Hunter in Vella had been… _ And that was only one of the horrid creatures… _

He raced forward, cutting off that train of thought before it had time to pick up speed. Though some liked to yell or screech while sword fighting to throw off their opponents, that simply wasn’t Yami’s style. 

You must be silent. Lethal. _ Unforgiving _. He twisted and twirled, evading the slower swings of the heavy weapons without too much difficulty, but he quickly realized this would be a battle of stamina. He pushed with all he had, attempting to put pressure on the Hunters and drive them toward the edge of the pier. But... it simply wasn’t working. He could hold his ground, but he wasn’t the only one with nearly inhuman like reflexes. Wasn’t the only one with uncanny foresight. 

They were neck and neck, and Yami realized that he was actually, for one of the first times in his life, at a loss for what to do. _ I have to protect him. I have to. _ He repeated it like a mantra in his head, refusing to succumb to his humanity and tire. 

Whether the battle lasted for minutes, hours, or mere seconds… he couldn’t say. Every instant was a perfectly timed dodge, a desperate ploy, a barely-avoided falter in his step. He had to be perfect. 

And eventually, perfection always slips. 

“YGHHHHHH,” he roared in pain, narrowly missing the worst of the claymore’s swing, but taking a serious cut to his left arm. Panicked, he backed slowly away from the hooded creatures, desperately wracking his mind for something… anything… When… 

A blinding light made him gasp involuntarily, and he crouched, instinctively using his good arm to shield his eyes from the display. The light dulled, and, in the recesses of his injury addled mind, he heard Joey yell something indistinct.

His movements felt heavy, as if he were attempting to wade through molasses. Agonizingly slowly, he tilted his head toward where Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi were positioned. His mouth dropped open in shock. 

Yugi, previously near comatose, was standing, and the Puzzle was emanating a faint, blue-ish white light. And his eyes… His eyes were lit up like the stars overhead, casting long shadows behind everyone in range. He looked not unlike a god. 

Suddenly, Yugi turned his laser-like gaze toward him, frowning at the sight of blood pouring from his battle wound and dripping onto the cobblestone.

Just as quickly, Yugi lifted up his hands, reaching them out toward the Hunters with his fingers outstretched. He began a steady, unhurried saunter toward the creatures, who were still hissing in reaction to the blinding light. “Yugi… no…you can’t…” he muttered, but his words sounded slurred, even to him. _ The blood loss from the cut… I’m going to black out. Fuck. Not like this… Not like… this… _The last thing Yami heard was a pair of bloodcurdling screeches, keening off into nothingness as he collapsed beside his sword. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're not familiar, a single daffodil portends misfortune to come, while a grouping of them is often linked to joy and happiness. 
> 
> Our poor boys just can't catch a break!


	15. In the Safety of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm after the storm. Time to reflect, breathe, and admire the scenery... ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> It's time for yet another chapter of The Tempest. I'm writing with a passion these days, and it's really helping me process some of the negativity in my life. It is my hope that you can find joy and solace in this story, just as I have!
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write, though it was a bit of a challenge. I'm focusing on slowing down and trying to provide more details/humanize the characters more.. Sometimes I feel like I have a bad habit of skipping over things that need to be said and zipping along too quickly... Hopefully that's something I'm able to improve on over time! 
> 
> Also, thank you to user wookberry for beta-ing this chapter! I tend to write like I'm possessed and miss out on errors here and there, so I'm very thankful. 
> 
> As always, any comments and kudos are much appreciated, as they are the fuel that keeps the flame of my passion burning. I oftentimes look back to old comments to get that creative spark going. ;D 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy chapter 15 of The Tempest! 
> 
> PoP

Shifting sands, sunflowers, starlight… _ Mhmm… and strong, secure arms wrapped tightly around m-… Wait what?!  _ Dazed and alarmed, Yugi forced his eyelids to obey, prying them open and squinting as he adjusted to dark, unfamiliar surroundings. He barely moved, not wanting to disturb his captor, while waiting anxiously for his eyes to adjust. Realizing that he was face to face with the stranger’s chest, he steeled himself and attempted to peer over and around the… exceptionally muscular… hurdle to his line of sight. 

_ Wait a minute… I recognize the layout. This is the Captain’s lodge... But, that means-!  _ Carefully, he tilted his head upward, realizing abruptly that it was none other than Yami whose arms he had found himself entangled in. Blushing furiously, he chided himself.  _ Another useless dream?! Why can’t I just flipping wake up?!  _ Groaning internally, his mind raced, catching on about a million different scenarios as to why he seemed currently locked into some absurd dreamland. 

_ Although as far as dreams go, I suppose it could be a heck of a lot worse.  _ Red faced, he peered up at Yami, whose sleeping face looked more peaceful and relaxed than he’d ever seen him. Though he felt a bit embarrassed that his mind had conjured up such a borderline risque dream, he also felt that he might as well take advantage of what might be his only opportunity to admire his guardian up close- and with so little between them… 

He gulped, eyes lingering appreciatively on Yami’s chest.  _ And my mind-theater even did me the service of putting him in a short-sleeved top…  _ He swallowed, eyes widening further.  _ With far too many buttons undone…  _ If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that he was about to start drooling as his eyes roved up and down the length of Yami’s muscular figure. 

_ Just a little touch won’t hurt. It’s not like Yami is ever going to find out about this…  _ Biting his lower lip in trepidation, Yugi freed his left arm with a deft maneuver, slowly trailing his index finger down the length of Yami’s bare chest.  _ After all, those buttons must be undone for a reason.  _ He was giddy now, nearly allowing an eager trill to escape him. 

_And he claims he’s not part god. Well, I’d have to be a goddamn fool to believe that after this. _He swallowed thickly, thanking whatever deities were watching down on them from above for gifting him with this magnificent creature. _I wonder if I’m dying… I still have no idea what happened after Pegasus’ party,_ he mused. _Maybe this is my parting gift._ _I can’t say I don’t appreciate it… _

Forcing such thoughts aside, he reveled in the feel of Yami’s warm skin beneath him, smiling softly at how utterly relaxed he felt in his presence. Considering that his last memories in the waking world involved being chained down inside a cage with two of Pegasus’ goons ready to slice him open, he was simply thankful for the change of pace. 

Yami shifted slightly beneath the trail of his touch, and Yugi gasped, feeling himself being pulled more closely toward his guardian, a sense of security blanketing over him at the simple motion. 

He couldn’t help it… Finally, the absurdity of the situation caught up with him, and he chuckled lightly, cringing in shock when the sudden movement summoned a loud growl from his stomach. He stilled immediately, mind racing. 

_ I’m… hungry? But, this is a dream… isn’t it?!  _ The empty feeling in his stomach and newly remembered thirst begged to differ.  _ Crap, crap, crap- _

“Mhmm… warm.” Frantically, Yugi glanced back up at Yami’s face, somehow managing to feel all the color drain from his skin at the discovery that his guardian had opened an eye- and was now peering down at him like an all-powerful dragon rising from slumber just long enough to check on its treasure. Yugi squeaked, unable to keep the sound from escaping him. 

Something in his reaction must have sparked an internal debate for Yami, who had slowly opened his other eye while looking increasingly contemplative. And increasingly… thirsty? Although Yugi got the feeling it wasn’t a desire for water that had Yami’s crimson eyes burning like miniature suns. 

“The things you do to me… Am I not even safe in the realm of my dreams anymore?” Yami gripped Yugi’s hand, which had been left forgotten, hovering over his chest after ceasing its ministrations. 

And then, so quickly that Yugi’s eyes struggled to follow the motion, his guardian was above him, pinning his wrists to the bed and gazing at him with what could only be described as raw passion. He gulped, embarrassed at the sudden heat that was rushing through the entirety of his body, a blazing current fueled by the brightest star he’d ever encountered, leaving him breathless and wanting. 

Pulsing with an unfamiliar desire, he whimpered, staring up at Yami with unconcealed longing.  _ This isn’t a dream… But he thinks it’s a dream! Good god. Please… please…  _ His plea was silent, puzzled- not knowing what it was he so desperately sought. 

Yami’s eyes narrowed, roving the length of Yugi’s figure sprawled out beneath him with unconcealed heat. “You have  **no** idea….” He took a shuddering breath as if to regain his composure, hanging his head for a moment before returning to the soft planes of Yugi’s face. Whatever he found waiting there managed to calm the raging fire within.

“Yugi…” This time, Yami’s baritone voice was softer than silk, yet more deadly than even the sharpest blade. A delicate entreaty. A promise.  _ Yes, Yami. Anything. _

Suddenly, his guardian winced, falling gently onto the bed beside him once more, gripping his left arm and gritting his teeth in pain. 

_ Oh no… He’s been injured!  _ Yugi’s brow furrowed in concern, as he reached out.  _ I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before! God, I’m an idiot.  _ Gently, he pushed Yami’s hand aside, noticing how thickly the bandages had been wrapped around his guardian’s forearm.  _ It must have been quite the cut… _ He felt sick, an immense wave of guilt threatening to overwhelm him at the sight of Yami, usually so strong and composed, sporting a serious injury that had no doubt occurred while trying to rescue him from Pegasus’ mansion. 

_ What on earth am I doing… I was so caught up in admiring Yami’s muscles that I missed something so important. _ He was drowning in shame, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  _ At least Yami seems to have drifted off again… With any luck he won’t remember _ , he thought glumly, feeling suddenly very alone and out of his depth. 

_ Yugi Mutou… What are you playing at? You can’t wield a sword. You can’t speak any other languages. Heck, you can’t even stop drooling over your guardian’s abs long enough to realize he’s been injured!  _ Frustration clawed at him from the inside, and he felt as if he were about to completely lose it. 

He knew he had to escape this room and remembered that his grandfather had always touted the benefits of fresh air. Once, after a mistake he’d made at the docks had gotten someone injured, his grandfather had found him moping in a dark, lonely corner of their meager hut. “Never forget that a bit of fresh air can completely change your perspective, Yugi,” he’d soothed, patting him gently on the shoulder and leaving him to make the right decision. It was a sign of his grandfather’s trust, and, great distance between them or not, he wasn’t about to let him down.

“Stop being sorry for yourself,” he mumbled, glancing toward the nearby window and noting there was just a bit of amber light beginning to show itself. Proof of the calm after the storm. He hoisted himself up, taking great care to extricate himself from the covers without disturbing Yami and shuffled quietly toward the door. 

He slipped out into the cool, early morning air, almost immediately feeling the calming effects of the ocean spray and gentle breeze. He stepped toward the railing, resting his elbows atop the smooth wood and cradling his chin in thought. 

_ What are you doing…  _ he wondered to himself once more, feeling a tear escape him. The ocean was calm for the time being, miniature waves lapping gently against  _ The Tempest  _ as his thoughts wandered aimlessly- a reel of scattered images from the past few days running on repeat. 

He had been a fool. To think that the world would make any of this easy. Domino city had been a lesson. A cruel one, but a lesson nonetheless.  _ I’m never going to make the same mistake again. I have people to protect… _ He cradled the Puzzle in his fingers, willing it to speak and becoming increasingly frustrated by its silence. 

“What do you want...? Why me?!” He shook it angrily, resisting the urge to chuck the dang thing into the ocean and be done with it. It did nothing but glitter prettily in the sunlight, and he sighed heavily, sinking back into his position at the railing. His entire body felt numb. 

“Surely you can at least agree that Yami doesn’t deserve this. Why couldn’t you have picked someone a bit more… I dunno… useful?!” he managed, huffing in annoyance. 

The sun continued to rise over the expansive horizon, casting a warm glow over all that lay in its path. Though he wished to cling to the feelings of anger and frustration for just a bit longer, Yugi found himself sighing wistfully, allowing the sun’s rays to cleanse him. “To think… I used to have this ridiculous childhood dream,” he started, scoffing at the sun and waving an arm dismissively, as if it would offer up an understanding nod and thoughtful frown in response. “Well, I guess I used to think I’d be a dashing ship captain, with nothing more than the next adventure to worry about…” He laughed, but it held no mirth. “It sounds absolutely ridiculous to say that now. Idiotic.” His gaze darkened. 

_ I can’t believe I’m talking to myself… Or am I talking to the sun? Which one is worse? Ugh.  _ He groaned, resting his head on the wood and willing himself to regain composure.  _ I just… don’t know what the hell to think. I feel so lost. How can any of this be meant for me? Grandpa, if only you were here to offer some nugget of wisdom. As it is, I just feel totally directionless.  _ The breeze ruffled his hair, tugging him toward a hazy memory… 

“Yugi… Sometimes all we can do is the next right thing.” That’s right. His grandfather had often told him that when you feel the most overwhelmed, all you can do is your best. 

_ Do the next right thing.  _ Gaze hardening in resolve, Yugi glanced at the stairs leading down toward the galley.  _ Maybe I can go fetch some food. That way Yami won’t have to get up once he comes to. It’s not like I have to sort through everything I’m feeling all at once.  _

Feeling determined now that he had a goal in mind, he pushed away from the railing, turning a small, hopeful smile toward the rising sun all the while. 

* * *

Yugi smiled to himself, clutching a carefully wrapped packet of crackers and hard tack in one hand. And, the piece de resistance… a ruby red apple up that he held up toward the sky, grinning triumphantly as it glittered in the sunlight. It’s a miracle I managed to find this hidden away in a cupboard.  _ It must be a holdover from our trip to Vella. _

He tucked the packet under his arm and ran a finger down the side of the apple lovingly. “Nice, juicy, red apple… Yami is going to be so happy to see you,” he crooned. Suddenly realizing that there were more people on deck at this hour, all of whom were staring at him in alarm, he coughed to hide his embarrassment and waved awkwardly toward an onlooker. The young man he’d gestured toward cringed, the nervousness written on his face morphing into full-on dread now that he had Yugi’s attention.  _ You goof! Of course they’re going to be suspicious after seeing you talk to an apple!  _ He wished he could slap himself but knew that doing so would only make the situation appear even more ridiculous. 

“Uh… hi there! Good morning!” he called out, directing the greeting to all within earshot. It was an attempt to salvage the situation, but it had the opposite effect. As he continued on his path toward the Captain’s room, the men on deck all paled, giving him a wide berth and refusing to meet his gaze. 

_ It’s a bit odd… I played cards with some of these men before we landed in Domino, and we got along just fine. I wonder what’s got them acting so nervous. Maybe I have something on my face… Ah well.  _ Convinced it was nothing serious, he shrugged and reached for the door handle. 

He tugged it open as quietly as possible, but relaxed a bit once he noticed that Yami was awake and sitting up on the bed. 

After ensuring that the door was properly shut, he peered over at Yami, who was staring blankly at the wall-almost as if he hadn’t registered Yugi’s presence. It was unnerving, to say the least. 

Frowning, he closed the space between them, the nerves he’d been desperately avoiding before rushing back in full force.  _ I wonder… if he’s just as lost as I am. He looks so empty. I don’t even know where to begin… What to say. No. Don’t get caught up in that right now. He needs you, Yugi Mutou. So get your act together and help him.  _ He shook himself, standing straighter and hoping that he would find the right words. 

“I was worried you might be hungry, so I fetched some food from the galley,” he started, placing the wrapped packet and apple beside Yami on the bed. Still nothing. “And… I’m… sorry.” At this admission, Yami gave the first sign of life, his empty gaze turning hard. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Yugi. I’m the one who-” He paused, hanging his head in his hands and grimacing. Yugi didn’t miss the slight wince of discomfort he’d made from moving his arm, either. 

“Now listen here, Mr. Sennen,” Yugi clucked disapprovingly, feeling just the faintest thrill of pride well up at the blatant surprise his bold remark had painted on Yami’s face. “You’d better not be blaming yourself for what happened. You have no control over how others choose to act.” He huffed, pausing for good measure. “Pegasus is a maniac.” At this, Yami’s eyes darkened considerably, and he clenched his fists. 

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” he remarked dryly, tone dripping in sarcasm. 

“But who cares?” Yami’s gaze flitted back to Yugi’s, just the slightest hint of surprise hidden beneath the burning crimson. 

“Well, I think you’ll find that I care. Seeing as he took it upon himself to chain, starve, and nearly injure you as a result of my negligence.” Yami was seething, barely concealed rage evident in his reply. Yugi reached out tentatively, taking Yami’s clenched fist in his hand. At first, he thought that Yami would refuse his advance, but the older man stilled, weariness overtaking him. “Yugi. I failed you. When I awoke and you were gone… I honestly thought you might not wish to see me again.” 

_ That’s-!  _ Yugi frowned, frustrated that even after all they’d been through, Yami thought he might abandon him like that.  _ Can’t he tell how I feel? I would never… could never.  _

“Yami, why on earth would you think that?” he whispered sadly, squeezing Yami’s hand gently to accent his point. “I’m so thankful to you. If anything, I’m the one who should be worried about that,” he chuckled weakly, turning his head away in shame.  _ What would he think if he knew about our encounter this morning? He thought it was just a dream. There’s no way he actually feels that way about me… It’s all just the Puzzle manipulating his emotions.  _ He spiralled deeper and deeper into thoughts of worthlessness and weakness, caught in a vortex he couldn’t control. 

Yami shook his head. “No… You don’t understand.” 

“Then make me understand!” Yugi breathed angrily, still feeling the weight of his inferiority pushing down upon him, drowning him and making it difficult to breathe. 

“Yugi!” Concerned, Yami gripped both of his ward’s hands tightly, willing him to look up. “I’m a killer, Yugi,” he whispered fearfully. “You think Pegasus is a maniac? Well, I can’t disagree… But look at me. Surely I have no room to talk. I have blood on my hands, Yugi. So much blood… I just want to protect you, but I worry every day that perhaps I am the most dangerous of all. I could never live with myself if my actions caused you pain. Or… if they drove you away from me.” 

Yugi huffed, feeling more and more frustrated the longer Yami spoke. “You think I’M the one that doesn’t get it?!” 

“I just… You’ve already saved me, Yugi. More than once. Though you don’t seem to realize it.” Yami’s gaze was soft, tender almost, as he placed Yugi’s hands against his chest. He could feel the gentle rhythm of his guardian’s heart beneath his fingertips. 

“Well, now I just know you’re full of crap,” he sniffled.  _ How could I have saved you when I can’t even fight my own battles? _

“No. It’s true!” Yami insisted, his voice growing desperate. “Even just last night, at the docks! There were Hunters, Yugi. I had already lost when you… you came alive,” Yami’s voice had taken on a desperate tone, his eyes swimming as he recalled something that Yugi had absolutely no memory of. 

Yugi sighed dejectedly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wish that were true, but I don’t remember anything like that.” The boat rocked, and the wind whistled just a bit louder through the cracks in the door frame. “Besides, even if that were true, it sounds like it was just the Puzzle,” he muttered, twisting a bit to avoid facing Yami directly. The onslaught of his heated devotion was almost too much to bear when he was feeling so emotionally drained, though he couldn’t bring himself to pull his hands away from Yami’s chest. 

Yami took in a deep breath, loosening his grip ever so slightly and lowering his forehead to rest against Yugi’s. Their connected forms swayed ever so slightly in tune with the gentle rocking of the ship. A coordinated dance atop the waves. 

“Now listen here, Mr. Mutou,” he soothed, baritone voice rumbling in the silence as he turned Yugi’s own tactics against him- eliciting an embarrassingly bright red blush from the younger man. “The Puzzle is only as strong as its bearer. You don’t have to believe me, but in time, you will come to understand it on your own terms.” Yami sighed wistfully, releasing one of Yugi’s hands to reach out and cup his face. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“That’s my line,” Yugi countered without missing a beat. Yami chuckled in response, and Yugi felt a weighty tension he didn’t realize he’d been holding evaporate- the burgeoning breeze carrying it wordlessly away, slipping through the cracks in the wooden door and escaping into the sky. It was truly blissful. To hear Yami laugh after having found him looking so devoid of emotion. 

“Perhaps we must agree to disagree.” Yugi allowed his gaze to land on Yami’s handsome face, becoming lost in the mischievous twinkle lighting his eyes. He swallowed nervously, memories of what had transpired between them not even a few hours ago resurfacing, much to his dismay. 

_ Ugh, you’ve got to control yourself. You’re such an open book! He’s definitely going to find out something is up, _ he bemoaned inwardly, wishing for nothing more than to bury his bright-red cheeks in one of the pillows nearby. 

“Hmm…” 

_ Oh god, here it comes. He definitely remembers…  _ Yugi braced himself, slamming his eyelids shut and grimacing in expectation.  _ Let it be quick.  _

“You’re looking awfully… on edge.” Yami raised an eyebrow, appraising. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Smirking at Yugi’s jittery behaviour, he deftly slid the hand cupping his ward’s face to the bare skin on his arm, allowing it to trail further down… until reaching his slender wrist, which extracted a nervous squeak. Yugi stared at Yami’s hand in a heat-induced stupor.  _ It was so easy for him to pin me down this morning…  _ warmth and longing broke the dam and flooded his body again, just as quickly as they had before. 

“Uh- well, no! Everything is totally fine! Totally normal. Totally…” The urge to slap himself back to reality hit once again when he realized that he was sweating. He made the mistake of looking in Yami’s general direction to prove his point, only to accidentally land on his exposed, sculpted chest again. “Totally… hot…” he whispered dazedly. Yami’s eyes widened. “I mean!! Totally  **forGOT!** ! Uh… forgot that I have to go… do something.” _ Nice one, idiot. _

Mortified, Yugi ripped his gaze away and forced himself to think of something, anything else. Like… beautiful sunshine, beaches!  _ UGHH that just makes me picture Yami at the beach!! You fool!  _ Standing abruptly, he inched nervously toward the door, grinning widely to hide his embarrassment. 

Yami had an eyebrow cocked, clearly skeptical. He crossed his arms, which only accentuated his figure even more.  _ It’s like he’s trying to kill me! _

“Yugi… Are you sure you’re feeling-” 

“Yep! Totally fine! I’ll be back soon, so, uh… don’t worry about me too much!” Borderline maniacal grin still in place, he fled the room as quickly as he could, not looking back until he’d made it to the other side of the deck. He sunk to the floor and leaned against a spare bucket, heart pounding. 

“Oh, ‘totally fine’, my butt. More like so totally done for,” he whimpered, resting his head against his knees. He was thankful that he’d been able to help Yami work through his emotions, but…  _ At what cost?!  _ He half wished he could escape to dreamland again…  _ Speaking of dreams, I forgot to tell Yami about the voice I heard.  _ Groaning, he forced himself to stand and began plodding back toward the Captain’s quarters. 

He paused briefly to peer over at the horizon, which was now bathed in a brilliant glow. The rising sun usually felt like a symbol of hope to Yugi, but all it brought to his mind now were flashes of indistinct memory… Its vibrant beauty reminded him only of the single, yellow daffodil from his dreams. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as the endless ocean before him morphed into dry, desert sands… stretching endlessly onward, shifting with the breeze as he watched, terrified. 

He clamped his eyes shut and shook himself, heartbeat pounding. 

_ … 1, 2, 3…  _ His eyes flew open, roving over the scenery wildly. 

Nothing but blue skies and the salty ocean breeze awaited him.  _ How strange…  _ Yugi took in a ragged breath, eyes still wide as saucers. He had the sinking suspicion that whatever awaited them paled in comparison to Domino City. 


	16. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run. Run if you dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to another chapter of The Tempest. Puzzle June is nearly upon us, and I am SOOO unbelievably excited. I can't wait for the influx of fanart... <3 And hopefully there will be some cool new fanfiction as well, hehe! ;D 
> 
> So, things are still a bit rocky for me right now, but I'm doing my best to stay strong. And even in the height of the storm, I still have YGO to keep me company. I'm actually working on setting up a discord for puzzleshipping fans, and if you're interested I'd love to know! I really want to see a revival in the fandom and give people a way to connect over their shared passion for puzzleshipping. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well in these trying times, and I hope that you can find a moment of solace in this new chapter! Thank you so much for your support. It really means the world to me!
> 
> Sincerely,  
PoP

_ There is absolutely no way that this is going to end well. _ Yugi chewed on his bottom lip, eyes darting about as he took in the various facial expressions of everyone seated precariously about the too-small table. Somehow, Yami, Yugi, Aknadin, Kaiba, _ and _ Joey had all managed to squeeze into the galley, a room that was certainly not intended to house so many full-grown men for an extended period of time. _ Well, some are more fully-grown than others _, Yugi grumbled internally, pausing in his surveillance to cast a look down at himself. He was the only one that didn’t seem to be suffering through some amount of physical discomfort due to their cramped seating arrangement. 

Perhaps most notable was the unspoken contest that seemed to be taking place between the two dominant personalities in the room. Yami sat directly to Yugi’s left and was currently staring daggers at Kaiba, who was returning the favor with a scowl that was surely potent enough to curdle milk. Meanwhile, Aknadin was lost in thought while Joey just looked… confused. 

Yugi sighed heavily, taking just a moment to appreciate the silence before speaking up again- well aware that he was likely to spark another shouting contest. “Soo… I know that there are some differing opinions about all of this, but I really don’t see another opti-”

“Another option?!” Kaiba growled, slamming a fist against the table and causing everyone else to jump in surprise as the glasses atop the wooden surface rattled. Yugi almost swore that he heard the shuffling of a startled mouse within a nearby cupboard as well. _ Truly, no one is safe _ , he thought wryly to himself. Yami had stiffened in response to Kaiba’s outburst, which Yugi knew was _ not _a good sign. He was well aware that the captain found such behavior disrespectful, and likely all the more so because of who he had chosen to interrupt. 

“Now, now,” Yugi muttered hastily, putting up his hands in the universal position for ‘surrender’. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to do much to appease Kaiba, whose eyes somehow narrowed even further in response. 

“Yugi,” he sneered, somehow managing to make the name sound like a curse. “You mean for us… for the _ entire _ crew… to set sail for what is known to be one of the most dangerous corners of the world based on nothing more than a _ dream _? Nothing more than conjecture? A dream that, might I add, you experienced after an extremely traumatic event?” Kaiba leaned just a bit farther from the table and crossed his arms before casting an angry glare about the table. “Surely I can’t be the only one that finds this absolutely ridiculous?” 

Yugi noticed that Aknadin was nodding along thoughtfully as Kaiba spoke and that now Joey looked concerned, his eyebrows furrowed._ Crap. This is not going well… _ Yugi wracked his mind frantically, looking for anything he could say to bolster his argument. Unfortunately, the fact that his argument really was built almost entirely on a hallucation wasn’t doing him any favors. He needed to think of something convincing, and fast. _ What was it that my grandpa used to say about the desert kingdom…? Ugh, why can’t I remember?! _

“Nothing about this is ridiculous, Kaiba.” Yami’s voice cut through the tension that had descended upon the room, blanketing them all with the weight of his authority. Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow, clearly doubting the captain’s statement. “This could have been avoided if our original plan hadn’t been thrown so completely off course, but we have no other options. This is the hand we have been dealt.” He sighed, and in that moment, Yugi could sense just how much of a toll this conversation was taking on him. Prophecy or not, he was still the captain of a mighty ship, and Yugi was well aware that he saw it as his sworn duty to protect everyone on board. There was so much more at stake here than just their quest to find the Altar of the Gods. 

“No… If it’s too risky… And besides, Kaiba’s right. We can’t base such a huge decision on nothing more than a dream.” Yugi wrung his hands and cast his gaze downward, something he tended to do when he was anxious. He simply couldn’t bring himself to face them. _ Everyone must be so disappointed in me… First getting kidnapped and now this… _

“Yug, you know I’ve got yer back! I’m with you all da way. Even if it means goin halfway across the dang world!” Joey’s eagerness managed to pull Yugi out of his moping, and he looked up just in time to spot one of his friend’s trademark winks, accompanied by an enormous grin. “Besides, I’ve always wanted ta see the desert! I wonder if I’ll get ta ride a camel OH now THAT would be fun and what if-!” Yugi tuned out for the rest. It was clear that Joey was off in his mind theater now as he twisted sideways on the too-small chair, fists clenched against his chest with a far-off look. 

“Thanks, Joey. That means a lot to me.” Yugi smiled shyly, glancing about the table once again and trying to get a read on how his friend’s proclamation had affected the general mood. Yami and Aknadin looked as if they’d barely registered a word, each deep in thought. Kaiba on the other hand, looked even more furious than before, a feat that Yugi had thought impossible. 

“Joey…” Kaiba growled, yet again somehow managing to make what was only a name sound like the most sinister of curses._ I really should ask him how he manages to do that… _ “Don’t talk about things you don’t understand!” he bellowed, wrenching Joey out of his fantasy and causing the blond to splutter in indignation. 

_ How can he be even more angry this time?! _ Yugi wailed internally, feeling his heart rate pick up in response to the very obvious demonstration of rage- a mere mouse under the watchful gaze of an agile bird of prey. His eyes darted about the room, anxiously seeking a place to hide should things go south, and for once, he was thankful for his small figure. _ At least I have ok odds of being able to slip away if Kaiba goes berserk. _

Just as his eyes settled on a couple of barrels in the corner of the galley that looked wide enough for him to shimmy behind and wait out the oncoming storm, Yami cleared his throat, causing everyone in the vicinity to still; Joey was still mid-retort, his mouth open and cheeks flaming. 

“That’s _ enough._” Yami cast his crimson gaze slowly about the table, and his severe tone left no room for argument. Yugi was thankful that he seemed exempt from the fiery judgment in his eyes. “Kaiba, while I understand your concerns, you will not speak to Yugi like that again. Am I understood?” It wasn’t really a question, but Kaiba grunted his reluctant acknowledgement nevertheless. And just like that, a situation that had been so close to erupting into a full-blown brawl was completely and totally defused. Yugi realized anew just how much respect Yami commanded, and he looked up at the ship captain, so in awe that he felt goosebumps. 

“Yugi, I believe that your vision is leading us to the desert kingdom for a reason. I have heard rumors about the ruler there…” Yami paused, tilting his head in thought. “Though our most promising lead was the Sennen library, there _ is _ another option… I’ve spoken to many travelers over time, and more than one has referenced a mysterious collection of ancient and rare books tucked away amidst the shifting desert sands.” All was quiet in the galley as everyone envisioned the strange and fantastical sight.

Yugi realized that this was what he’d been so desperately trying to recall. His grandfather had mentioned the legend on more than one occasion, but despite that, he simply couldn’t bring himself to see it as anything more than myth. _ How can a library so vast be hidden in the desert? Where there aren’t even plants to hide it? It just doesn’t make any sense._

“I find it difficult to believe that such a large collection of valuable books would be hidden in the desert,” Kaiba snorted. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it were nothing more than a rumor concocted by the king himself to throw off potential thieves and protect the _ actual _ collection. Which is probably located somewhere far more obvious.” For once, Yugi found himself in agreement with Kaiba. A truly miraculous moment. “Besides, isn’t the King of that region known for being rather… eccentric?” Eyebrow raised in question, Kaiba looked expectantly at Yami. 

“I suppose that’s one way to put it. He is certainly not to be trifled with.” 

“So wait. Are we about to walk straight into the territory of another Pegasus?” Yugi muttered, before he could stop himself from voicing the concern aloud. Yami placed a calming hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. 

“No. I wouldn’t take you with me to seek an audience if I knew that he would pose a threat.” Yami’s voice rang with sincerity, and his eyes were kind- a stark contrast to the harsh attitude he’d adopted just moments before. “It is true that he is known to be a bit unpredictable, but I’ve heard that he’s easily won with the right gift. Luckily, I have just the thing in mind. I’ll show you tomorrow.” Yami winked and gave Yugi’s shoulder a squeeze before turning to face the others. 

“Just the thing…?” Yugi was puzzled. _ What on earth can he be referring to? What on earth do we have that a king could want? _

“So it’s settled then. We’ll reconvene tomorrow to discuss routes and strategy. For now, I think it’s best that we all get some rest.” Though it was obvious that the discussion wasn’t yet complete, everyone stood and began to meander back toward the door. Yugi noticed that Kaiba was eyeing Joey warily the entire time, trailing just behind the blond and watching his every move like a hawk. 

“If Kaiba were an animal he would _ definitely _ be a hawk,” Yugi mumbled from a safe distance, shaking his head as both of them disappeared into the hallway. “But then, what does that make me…?” 

“Hmm… Though it’s tough to say, I’d propose that you might be an elephant,” Yami chuckled, playfully poking Yugi in the side. 

“An elephant?!” Yugi spluttered, having jumped back instinctually from the poke. “Well, I’ve never seen one of those, but aren’t they… you know, HUGE?!” He glanced down at himself and frowned. 

“Yes. Well, you are extremely resourceful, and elephants are also known for that. What else could have inspired your stunning theatrics with the puzzle back in Domino city?” Eyes twinkling, Yami strode to the door, glancing back at Yugi. “And besides, you certainly play a huge part in my life. An elephant is the only animal I know of big enough to even come _ close _ to representing you.” He winked, grinning as he pulled open the door and then gestured for Yugi to leave first.

“Hmph. Trying to make some joke about my size… the nerve…” Yugi grumbled lowly, trudging toward the door and scowling at the ship captain with all his might. “Well I guess I’ll just have to become as _ strong _ as an elephant too.” _ Wouldn’t hurt to teach this punk a lesson. Someone has to do it. _

Once he’d crossed safely into the hallway, he spun in place and fixed his eyes on Yami, who was still holding the door with that typical, overly confident grin. “And by the way, if you were an animal you’d be a…” Yugi paused for effect, tilting his head as if lost in thought. “Well, I think it’s obvious.” 

“Oh is that so?” Yami cocked his hips with a smirk, clearly thinking that Yugi was about to bestow some wondrous animal title on him. _ Boy, does he have a thing coming. _

Yugi smiled coyly and toyed with a lock of his hair before continuing. “Well you see, when I look at you, I just can’t help but see anything other than a…” He glanced up from under his lashes, and Yami stilled under his gaze. “Sloth…” he breathed seductively. Unfortunately, he lost it almost immediately, breaking character with a giggle he simply couldn’t stifle. And yet, hilariously enough, Yami seemed glued to the spot- his lips slightly parted in shock. Yugi could practically hear the gears in his head turning as he processed the sudden turn of events.

Yugi didn’t waste the opportunity. He stuck his tongue out playfully before making a mad dash for the stairs, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the reality of what he’d done set in. _ I can’t believe I actually said that! _He ran as fast as his little legs would take him, not sparing so much as a glance in any direction. It didn’t take long before he was huffing and puffing, but he didn’t let up, racing down the hallway as if he were running from death itself- never once allowing his gaze to waver from the dim light at the end of the hallway. 

And yet, he found himself grinning, caught up in the thrill of escape. Knowing that Yami was chasing him and would almost certainly catch him, set something primal alight within. He wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. 

“OOF,” he breathed, eyes wide in astonishment as, faster than fast, a muscular arm snaked deftly around his waist, pulling him effortlessly into an open room and pinning him easily against the wooden wall. Yami wasn’t winded, but his eyes were undeniably aflame, lips slightly parted as he stared down at Yugi with more intensity than he thought he could withstand. 

_ Holy crap… He’s so fucking beautiful. _Yugi felt glued to the spot, heart pounding at the thrill of his capture; some part of him was oddly satisfied to be so completely and absolutely at Yami’s mercy. He knew vaguely in the back of his mind that he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. At this point he would welcome the heat with open arms. 

There was a war playing out in the fiery depths of Yami’s eyes, though he didn’t know what the battle was about. All he knew for certain in this moment was what he _ wanted _ . No, what he _ needed. _ He knew that he must look embarrassingly wanton trapped between Yami’s arms, staring up at him with unabashed desire, placing his hands against the coarse fabric of his shirt, breathing more heavily in anticipation… But none of that mattered when he was _ so close. _

It was unbearably sudden. Before Yugi’s Yami-addled brain could catch up, he realized that he had stepped back to put more distance between them. The fire in his eyes had been put out, and he looked nearly… lifeless. “I’m sorry. That was… inappropriate,” he muttered after a moment, stumbling back as if disoriented, raising a hand slowly to his forehead as he surveyed the scene. In no time at all, he’d disappeared, bolting out the door in a manner very unlike his usual, composed style and leaving an utterly lost Yugi in his wake. 

The previous heat of his anticipation was now gone entirely, leaving nothing but a cold confusion to blanket the air. He slumped down against the wall, a single tear sliding down his face._ You fool. _

* * *

Yugi woke with the sun, feeling just a bit groggy as he glanced dazedly about the captain’s quarters. _ Oh yeah. We had that meeting yesterday. Ugh. Well, at least we know where we’re going now. _ Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Yugi to remember why he’d struggled to fall asleep last night. Images of Yami’s cut-off expression quickly resurfaced, and he groaned, turning toward the wall while pulling the covers up and over his head to shut out the world. He somewhat regretted luring Yami into a chase, and he felt extremely childish about the entire situation. _ But there’s nothing I can do about it now. I just hope things aren’t super awkward because of me… _

Now that he was under the calming effect of the morning sun, Yugi couldn’t understand why he had done something so brash to begin with. Of course, he felt strongly about Yami, and it was undeniable that there was something between them. Something bringing them together, at the very least. _ But I don’t know how he feels. _ He sighed wistfully, trailing a finger along the cottony fabric. _ Not now, Yugi. You have things to do. _ He allowed himself to linger under the covers for just a bit longer, reveling in the comfort and familiarity of the sheets as he charged up his dealing-with-crap meter to face the day.

Once he was satisfied, he nimbly swung his legs out of bed, quickly throwing on and buttoning up a nearby shirt before yanking the Millennium Puzzle out from under his pillow. Yugi stared at it glumly for a moment before quickly slipping it on over his shirt and slipping nimbly into the boots he always left by the foot of the bed. This was a morning ritual he’d performed enough times to have it down pat. Now that he was dressed, he sat with his palms flat atop the bed as he gazed out the window. 

_ That’s right. Yami mentioned that today we’d talk about the ‘gift’ a bit more. _ He took in a deep breath, turning the Puzzle over in his hands and getting caught up in the way its golden surface shimmered in the shifting rays of sunlight. “You are so much more trouble than you’re worth, you know that?” Of course, the Puzzle gave its usual reply: utter silence. 

Not long after the words left his mouth, he heard a knock at the door. _ That must be Yami. He’s the only one on this ship that even bothers to knock. _If it had been Kaiba or Joey, for instance, he would more likely be greeted with either a searingly painful clap on the back or a boa constrictor level bear hug, respectively. 

“Yugi… Can I come in?” Sure enough, he instantly recognized the soothing baritone of Yami’s voice. He stood swiftly and walked confidently toward the door, hoping beyond hope that the phrase “fake it till you make it” was actually true. 

He pulled open the door without giving himself time to simmer in his anxiety and was pleasantly surprised by the sight that awaited. Yami looked his usual self, decked out in his trademark, form-fitting uniform with a dazzling smile. A smile that somehow managed to put the Millennium Puzzle itself to shame. Yugi sighed in relief, feeling his jaw relax despite hardly being aware that he’d been tense before. “Uh, hey. Good morning.” He blushed but didn’t allow himself to cower. 

“Yugi.” Yami’s smile was kind, and it almost looked as if he were just as relieved. “I have something to show you.” He nodded in a general direction and waited for Yugi to take the lead. Yugi couldn’t deny that he was curious, and he had a suspicion that this was somehow connected to the ‘gift’ that had been hinted at before. 

The morning sun glowed brilliantly overhead, softly illuminating every nook and cranny of the vessel as he walked toward the center of the deck, casting his gaze about with unmistakable curiosity. “So… This is about the present, right?” He tilted his head briefly to the side, eyeing Yami, who was trailing just behind him. Yugi had noticed that it was one of his typical “guardian mode” positions. 

Yami merely smiled knowingly in response before giving him a gentle push into an open space that had been previously hidden behind the massive mast that supported the boat’s sails. Now in view was a small table flanked on either side by wooden chairs. 

Yugi’s jaw dropped in surprise as his eyes landed on what could only be described as one of the most beautiful and intricately designed game boards he had ever seen. He immediately recognized the style as being a form of Mancala, which he had played several times growing up with his grandfather. But, he had _ never _ seen a board this stunning. 

It was crafted out of what he assumed had to be some kind of imported wood, as it looked unlike anything else he’d ever laid eyes on. It was almost… _ lavender _in color, and though Yugi wasn’t quite sure how, the wood had been glazed, giving it an almost ethereal quality in the light of the open air. 

His eyes widened as he took in the fact that the board had been expertly carved into the shape of a _ dragon _. The pits designed to house the stones had been built into the dragon’s slender body, and from its mouth streamed an intricately carved wave of elegant, violet-hued fire. It was unlike anything Yugi had ever seen, and before he knew it he realized that he was trailing a finger along the smooth wood in wide-eyed wonder. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Yami had stepped up beside him and was drinking in Yugi’s expression hungrily. If Yugi hadn’t known any better, he might have thought that he was talking about something other than the board game… _ But that would be ridiculous, _he thought nervously to himself. 

“I’ve… never seen anything like this,” he murmured truthfully, once he’d gathered the composure to reply. 

“Well, I’m hoping that the king will say the same. I’ve heard rumors that he’s heavily invested in game culture.” 

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’m sure that he would absolutely love a gift like this,” Yugi breathed, still admiring the game board with something akin to reverence. “I’ve actually played Mancala before… But never on a board this nice!” he added hurriedly. 

“Oh really? Well, what do you think about giving it a trial run?” Yami teased, pulling out a chair and motioning for Yugi to sit. 

“W-what? Now?” he stuttered, eyeing the chair nervously. He had to admit that the prospect of being able to experience one of his favorite games on such an exquisite board was a tempting offer. But he also knew that playing Yami had the potential to turn into a heated situation not that different from their impromptu hallway chase… 

“Of course. What better time than now?” Yami smirked playfully, claiming the other chair and looking up at Yugi expectantly from his new vantage. He’d even crossed his legs, the sudden shift in posture distracting Yugi and pulling his gaze… south. 

“Uh, well, I guess… I mean, _ yeah _.” Yugi huffed, dropping smoothly into the chair and swiftly rolling up his sleeves. He took gaming seriously, and he was competitive- a fact that Yami was about to discover for himself.

As the sun had begun to rise higher in the sky, the crew was now trickling out onto the deck in greater numbers, and it was obvious that their game was going to draw an audience, but this only boosted Yugi’s confidence. 

He wasn’t about to let this chance slip by. _ Come and catch me again… if you dare. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I based the Mancala board in this chapter on a rare type of wood known as "Purpleheart" wood. If you google that it might give you a better idea of the color I was aiming for! 
> 
> Also, UGH just kiss already. I know I'm the one writing this, but trust me guys... A kiss scene is coming up soooooon! Hang in there!


	17. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn just a teensy bit more about Atem's past. But when it's time to play, there might be a surprise lying in wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter of The Tempest!! I love you all so much, and your support means the world to me! Things are starting to amp up... This story has always been pretty intense, but I think you'll find this chapter is pretty action packed. 
> 
> Also, it's still June, so happy Puzzle June! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update this fic. I have multiple works, so it's tough for me to keep up with everything sometimes.. But I promise I'm doing my best!
> 
> As always, I live off of comments and kudos. Hearing from you all motivates me more than anything else to keep writing this story. 
> 
> PS: I have fanart to share with you at the end of the chapter! ;D <3 
> 
> Thank you!  
PoP

_ What a lucky day _ . Yugi grinned, staring with wide-eyed fascination at the faded box that his grandfather was carrying into their home. He placed the wooden box carefully atop the single table in their shabby abode before retreating to the door, which was still slightly ajar, and shaking as much rain out of his coat as possible. He’d gotten absolutely drenched in just a few short moments outside. 

Solomon sighed before shrugging the sodden garment off and draping it over the nearby coat hanger, the steady pitter-patter of droplets trailing off its aged fabric barely audible over the much louder downpour outside. “That’s… quite a storm,” Yugi muttered, eventually managing to tear his eyes away from the box and frowning as he glanced outside. 

They often kept the door open to aid with airflow, especially in these harsh, humid summer months; the air could be unbearably stagnant at times. But on a stormy day like this one… It created a rather surreal atmosphere. Yugi wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. 

His musings were cut short when a sudden rumble of thunder pierced the air, its tremulous sound reverberating throughout the enclosed space enough to draw a terrified squeak from his lips. “Mhm. Quite the storm indeed,” Solomon added thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed as he tugged the door closed, cutting off the worst of the wind’s howling. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief at the simple gesture, not having realized just how much shutting the storm out visually would influence his ability to stay calm. Now the sights and sounds of the dangerous weather didn’t seem nearly as overwhelming.

“I’m just thankful that we get some time to ourselves today. But…” Yugi paused, eyes downcast. “I can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.” He tilted his head to the side in embarrassment at the admission, not wanting his grandfather to judge him, and chuckled nervously as he eyed the floor. “I should just be happy that we get this time together. Besides, it sounds borderline superstitious of me to think like that… I know it’s absurd.” 

Solomon walked steadily toward the table, taking a seat with a slight huff. 

“It’s not absurd at all.” Yugi looked tentatively up at his grandfather, daring to hope that perhaps he wasn’t crazy after all. “Storms like this one create opportunities for chaos. I wouldn’t be surprised if we hear some news about ships lost at sea after it’s blown over.”

Yugi took a seat across from his grandfather and placed his tightly clasped hands atop his lap. It was all he could do to stop wringing them as anxiety needled its way deeper into his thoughts. Though he knew his grandfather was right, his words didn’t soothe him the way they usually did. _ There’s… something else.  _ His eyes narrowed in frustration, frown deepening as he desperately sought to pinpoint the source of his unrelenting restlessness.

He’d been feeling this way all morning, but he had absolutely no idea about the origin of his uneasiness. If anything, he found it incredibly irksome that he couldn’t just get out of his head for a moment and enjoy what was an invaluable chance to spend time with his grandfather rather than shuffle out to the docks at the crack of dawn. It was something they rarely had time to enjoy, and he was truly thankful. 

But… something was off. 

“Yugi… Are you all right?” His grandfather was clearly worried, eyes swimming in some emotion that Yugi couldn’t place. In fact, in that moment Yugi felt utterly lost to everything outside the world of the unease plaguing him at every corner. He felt as if he were running wildly through an oppressive darkness that pushed at him violently from all sides, his every thought an added needle weaseling its way into him. Unfortunately, not even his grandfather volunteering to fetch their old mancala board from the nearby shed they used for storage was enough to boost his spirits. 

And, suddenly, he felt an agonizing pain in his temple, hissing as he slapped a hand to his forehead and instinctually applied pressure. 

“Yugi…” Solomon muttered sadly, reaching out with a slightly trembling hand so slowly it was as if he were approaching a terrified beast. But it was too late. Yugi was already gone. 

He stood abruptly, eyes glowing like eerie columns of heavenly light and puzzle glowing faintly in tandem. “No! Yugi, wait!” His grandfather struggled to follow after him, shielding his eyes as a precaution in case Yugi turned to look at him without warning. He had always known this was a possibility, but… What on earth could have triggered it?!

His grandson was moving as if possessed, striding toward the door and grabbing the handle roughly without a second thought. Just as the door swung open, revealing the windswept, tempestuous landscape lying beyond, Solomon managed to place a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. 

Yugi paused for a moment, hand still resting on the handle and forehead scrunched up in confusion. His fingers twitched aimlessly atop the metal, and it seemed as if he were internally struggling to reclaim control over his actions. 

“Yugi, it’s me! Your grandfather…” He pushed forward, standing partially outside and facing the torrential downpour in an effort to ground his grandson. “Yugi…” he whispered, placing a hand gently on his cheek and staring straight into his, thankfully, now dimmed eyes. 

He allowed himself to breathe a shuddering sigh of relief. He had been utterly convinced that his grandson was about to disappear into the blustery darkness of the storm based on nothing more than the Puzzle’s whim. Sooner or later he would have to tell Yugi everything, but how could he… When there was still no sign of the Sennen family? 

“Grandpa…? What…” He coughed weakly, knees shaking with effort as he turned his head to and fro, disoriented. “Why are you outside…?” His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and a slight frown tugged at the corner of his lips. “And why the heck is the door open?” He tugged his grandfather inside, sticking his head outside for a moment and glancing down both sides of the street. 

He grimaced at the muddy road and the steady stream of water rushing by their home. If he hadn’t known any better he’d say it appeared as if the sea itself were sending out tendrils of gushing water to claim the town. 

Just as he was about to swing the door shut, he heard the distinct, yet muffled, sound of several voices through the howling of the wind.

“--the Sennen--culled!!” 

“But who--done that?!”

“--order of the--” 

“--heard--only one--survived--” 

Yugi’s eyes had flown open in shock, pupils dilated as he peered into the darkness in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the discussion. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He felt extremely invested in whatever the strangers were discussing, but he was unsure of why, much to his displeasure. 

“Yugi, what’s going on? Why haven’t you closed the-”

“SHH!” Yugi whispered sternly, putting a finger up to his lips in the universal gesture for ‘silence’. His grandfather’s eyes widened in surprise, but he clamped his mouth shut and shuffled quietly toward the door. 

The sound of the voices grew closer, and eventually Yugi could make out a small group of people rushing down the street, slipping occasionally on the slick, muddy surface. 

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to send any help! That damn city can deal with its own problems!” 

“A buncha stuck-up bastards, the lot of ‘em!” a gruff voice agreed. Yugi narrowed his eyes, focusing intently on their voices and tuning out the rain and wind to the best of his ability. 

“Still, it’s a damn shame. Wiped out! Just like that! They’re lucky one of them survived,” another voice bellowed. “Maybe the bloodline won’t disappear, after all.” 

“Someone’s going to be upset about that,” a low voice snickered. 

Yugi had heard enough. He stepped outside, ignoring the sudden plea from his grandfather and jogging toward the group with determination. Even slipping on the mud and falling to his knees did nothing to deter him. 

“What are you talking about?!” he yelled through cupped hands, compensating for the deafening volume of the storm. The group slowed as it closed the distance between them, casting wary glances his way. He stood his ground before them, holding clenched fists at his side. 

“The Sennen family. We just received word they’ve been offed,” one of the men at the front supplied, growing as he looked at Yugi’s mud-coated trousers. “You shouldn’t be out here, kid. This storm is the real deal.” 

“Why… Why did someone kill them?! Who are they?! Why do I…even… care…” Yugi trailed off mid-sentence, gasping as he realized that he was crying and thankful that the wind had likely swallowed that last part. The rain was doing its fair share to make his dismay less obvious to the group of strangers, but he knew. 

“Well, they are a pretty big deal. They’ve done all sorts of charity work and whatnot. Not that they’ll be able to do that anymore.” The man shrugged, looking bored and staring straight ahead. 

“But… they’re not all dead?! Right?!” Yugi wailed, reaching forward and blindly clutching one of the mens’ coats. 

“Look, kid… I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but-” 

“One of them lived.” This time, it was a female voice that answered, and Yugi’s gaze snapped to her in an instant. She was at the rear of the group, which must have been why he didn’t notice her at first. He released the coat and stumbled toward her, staring up at her with tear-stained eyes as rivulets of rain continued to stream down his face. 

“I want to help them…” he choked out, nearly tripping again but somehow managed to hold himself steady. He was entirely made of water at this point, all of his clothing and all of his skin having been claimed by the relentless downpour. He could hardly tell where the storm stopped and he began. 

“The only way to Domino from here is through the mountain pass. It’s a nearly impossible journey on a good day. And certainly out of the question on a day like today. Even with a horse.” She looked down at him from beneath a fur-lined hood, expression hidden by the shadow it cast over her features. All he could see were her eyes. Eyes that held nothing but pity. 

Yugi stumbled backward, dropping his arms to his side and lowering his head as the group continued on. Numbly, at the back of his mind, he realized that they must be delivering the news to someone else. It was likely they’d received a carrier pigeon with the information; after all, he now knew that there was no way someone had relayed the information on horseback. He was dimly aware of his grandfather’s voice, and eventually, being led back toward their home. 

He allowed his mind to wander, attempting to maintain control.  _ Maintain control…?  _ His forehead furrowed, eyes blazing in frightful agitation. But…  _ maintain control of what…?!  _ He growled, shaking his head violently and raising both hands to his face as he clenched his teeth. 

“Yugi, lie down,” his grandfather ordered, peeling off his soaked outer clothes as Yugi trundled slowly forward. He followed behind him, running a dry cloth over his skin and pushing him gently toward his bedroom. He only relaxed once his grandson was safely beneath the covers. 

He leaned against the doorframe and took yet another shuddering breath, aware that Yugi needed to rinse off after the rain to avoid catching cold but also certain that immediate rest was critically important. He could only hope that drying the worst of it was enough. 

* * *

It only took a couple of hours for Yugi to stumble his way back into the living room, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand in an attempt to mend his bleary eyesight and peering cautiously about the room as if half expecting to find an enemy lying in wait. He looked… haunted. Yugi let out a barely audible sigh of relief once he’d assessed the entire space, a fact that did not go unnoticed to his grandfather. 

“Geez… Why do I feel so awful?” he managed, coughing slightly as he realized just how dry his throat was. He reached out toward a cup of water atop the table with a slightly trembling hand as his grandfather watched his every move closely. 

“What do you remember?” 

Yugi paused, fingers wrapped around the clay cup, and slowly turned to face his grandfather, who was leaning against the wall with a book in hand. “What… do you mean?” His face was scrunched up in genuine concern, the crease in his forehead added proof that he was clueless. Now it was Solomon’s turn to breathe a sigh of relief. 

He had been worried that Yugi would remember everything. And that… that would have been dangerous. Especially considering the content of the news that had sent him into a fear-induced stupor in the first place. Now, more than ever, they needed to be prepared. 

Solomon was still hopeful that the sole surviving member of the Sennen family would find them and take Yugi under his wing, but he knew better than to consider it a given.  _ And with the puzzle taking things into its own hands…  _ He frowned, uncertain of how to broach the subject with Yugi and caught up in his own thoughts about who on earth would have been capable of driving the Sennen family into near extinction in the first place. There were very few potential culprits for such a heinous act, all of whom were more than capable of making his grandson’s life a living hell. They would need to leave this place… And soon. 

He eyed the table by Yugi, brows furrowed and expression pained as he took in the sight of the abandoned mancala board. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to enjoy the game today. He could only hope that Yugi would have more chances in the future to indulge. 

“Yugi. We need to leave.” His tone was firm. Solomon could practically see the argument playing out in Yugi’s now fiery eyes, and for a moment, he was certain his grandson would resist. But, at the last moment, his expression hardened, and he snapped his mouth shut, opting to respond with only a curt nod. 

He wished it didn’t have to be like this. He wished that Yugi could enjoy every aspect of life without the stench of death and the fear of manipulation nipping at his heels. 

But for now, they had no choice but to run. Yet again. 

Maybe this time they were running toward a brighter future…  _ Only time will tell.  _

* * *

Yugi was all business, sleeves pulled back and eyes blazing as he surveyed the game board. It had been quite some time since he’d last played Mancala, but his mind was a steel trap; he remembered the rules and strategy of the game thanks to his previous opportunities to play with his grandfather and the other dock workers. 

The general concept was surprisingly simple, but there were numerous, hidden facets of the gameplay that allowed for a more interesting, competitive experience. He cupped his left elbow in the palm of his right hand as he held it up, a finger loosely trailing his lower lip as he thought. His eyes raked over the board’s intricate design, taking in the layout and appreciating the beautiful, multicolored stones that were now set-up in the holes dotting the surface.

_ This might be some super fancy board, but that’s not about to intimidate me.  _ With surprising speed, he flicked his attention upwards, meeting Yami’s gaze with the barest hint of a slight smirk. “All right. I’m done with just _ looking _ . It’s time to  _ play _ .” 

Yami arched an eyebrow in bemusement, choosing to mirror Yugi’s posture and raising himself to his full height. “Is that so? I must admit I thought you’d never tire of ‘just looking’. You seemed to be rather enjoying it.” Was it just Yugi’s imagination or was that an innuendo? 

He narrowed his eyes, scowling at Yami’s cocky attitude and crossing his arms. “Well, I guess I’m just full of surprises then. And don’t worry, there’s more where that came from.” 

Yami chuckled, seemingly at ease- much to Yugi’s annoyance. “Who’s going first? How shall we decide? I’m more than happy to let you go first as a form of handic-” 

“Don’t you dare,” Yugi interrupted, gritting his teeth and focusing all of his efforts on maintaining his calm composure. “We’ll flip a coin. That’s the most fair way. Hey, Joey!” Yugi called out, having spotted his friend among the onlookers earlier. 

Joey pushed through the crowd, grinning with excitement at being summoned. 

“Joey, I assume you’ve got something on you we could use for a coin toss?” Yugi inquired, tilting his head to the side and relaxing a bit as his friend drew near. 

Joey nodded, excitement painted clearly on his facial features. “You bet!” He came to a standstill directly in between Yugi and Yami, crossing his arms as he took up his position. 

“Sweet. And since the coin toss was my idea, I’ll let Yami call it.” Yugi smirked, leaning back on his stool and placing interlaced fingers behind his head for support. “As long as you’re ok with that,” he added, raising an eyebrow as if daring Yami to disagree. 

“I have no objections.” Yami’s eyes were twinkling, but he kept his expression otherwise carefully controlled. 

“Then coin toss time, it is!” Joey whooped, reaching into his pocket and revealing a mid-size, bronze coin in the palm of his hand. “All right, captain, you know the drill.” 

It seemed as if their surroundings had gone deathly silent, all eyes glued to the coin resting in Joey’s hand.  _ It’s almost like they expect it to levitate and start spinning on its own or something. _

“3, 2, 1…” As he counted down, Joey tossed the coin in an arc from hand to hand, and the eyes of everyone in the crowd tracked its movements across the sky in a catlike fashion. Yugi rolled his eyes at the theatrics but chose not to comment. “Now!” Joey flipped the coin with a shout, and everyone held their breath as it spun rapidly. 

“Tails.” Yami’s voice interrupted the deafening silence, and Yugi winced, feeling embarrassed that he too had become unwittingly entranced by the showy coin toss. 

No one spoke as Joey clapped a hand over the coin. Yugi and Yami peered up at him, awaiting his judgement, and he grinned, eyes flitting excitedly between their faces; he was clearly enjoying the suspense. 

“Ughh, Joeeey. Don’t make us wait,” Yugi whined, leaning forward on the stool and playing nervously with the loose material of his trousers to keep his hands busy. 

“Fine, fine. Sorry, Yug.” With a flourish, Joey revealed the coin before announcing the result to everyone waiting with bated breath. “Heads!!” 

Yugi exhaled slowly, eyebrows pinched in confusion. He fully expected the result to be tails, as he knew full well that Yami could probably tell what the coin toss was going to be with fair accuracy. He glanced at Yami with narrowed eyes, looking for a hint. 

Yami’s facial expression was still carefully controlled, the only sign that he might have known what Yugi was up to being a glimmer of awareness flitting across his crimson irises.  _ He played me. That punk.  _

It’s not that Yugi didn’t appreciate what it meant to go first… He just wanted to beat Yami without anyone being able to say that it had been thanks to that fact only.  _ At this rate I’d have been better off just claiming the coin toss myself and making do with 50/50 odds.  _ He sighed, casting such useless thoughts aside and relaxing his iron grip on the fabric of his trousers. 

He looked up and gave Joey a thankful smile. “I appreciate it, Joey. I guess that means we’re ready to play.” The crowd murmured amongst themselves, shuffling on their feet and making room for Joey at the front of the group as he backed away. Apparently being called upon to officiate the coin toss had given him some sort of special status. 

“Good luck.” Yugi’s attention snapped back to Yami’s face, lips parted slightly and surprise visible in the slight widening of his eyes. It only took him a moment to school his features, and he smiled slyly before giving his reply. 

“I think you’ll find that you’re the one who needs all the luck he can get.” There was a slightly audible intake of breath from the crowd at Yugi’s retort. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Yugi didn’t waste any time getting started, reaching over the board and plucking up his chosen batch of stones before redistributing them appropriately. Seeing a single stone resting in the safety of his mancala made his heart beat faster, and he finally felt the reality of the situation settle into the pit of his stomach. 

_ What is it about me and Yami? Why do I feel as if we’re constantly playing some elaborate game to get the upper hand?  _ Ever since he’d laid eyes on Yami disembarking the Tempest that fateful eve in Vella, he felt as if he were dancing precariously atop a series of moving platforms, sometimes being left with no choice but to make a leap of faith and hope for the best. 

That being said, he always felt as if Yami were waiting just out of reach, ready to swoop in and give him the extra support he needed to land the jump. He felt a jolt of panic at the realization that the dance itself was consuming far more of his attention than any hopes of ending it all by finding the Altar of the Gods. In fact, thinking about that ignited an entirely different, far more devastating fear within him- a toxic paranoia that seemed to tug at him from within.  _ What’s… what’s going to happen once we find it…?  _

“Yugi…?” He gulped, reaching out on auto-pilot to make his next move. Yami’s concerned inquiry barely registered with him as he continued the game, eyes refusing to drift from the state of the board. As it was, he couldn’t tell who was winning. Though he had more stones in his mancala, Yami had set up his side of the board perfectly and was about to surpass him. 

His fingers were trembling slightly as he cupped the stones in the palm of his hand, lost in the way that the sunlight reflected dazzlingly off the smooth material.  _ Why… why do I feel like there’s something I can’t remember…? Is it something about mancala?  _ He grimaced, feeling a building ache behind his temple as he struggled to recall whatever was evading him. 

All he could remember was rain. Lots of rain. And a deep, overwhelming rush of sadness. He winced, bringing his free hand to his temple as a jolt of pain swept through him. “I… I think I…” 

Suddenly, a booming crash echoed about the space, everything and everyone in sight wobbled at the shock of the massive impact. 

Yami hissed, standing upright with nearly inhuman speed and barking out orders to the gathered crowd. “You, you, and you! Check the lower levels for flooding and report back to me immediately! Everyone else, get to the cannons and prepare yourselves to fight!!” He glanced at Yugi with eyes full of fear. His ward was still clutching his face and wincing in pain. 

“Fuck!” Yami was nearly trembling as adrenaline coursed through his veins. This was not going to be pretty. If he was right about what had attacked the ship, then… 

A screech pierced the air, and Yugi wailed in response, eyes clenched tightly shut as the stones he had been holding slipped through his fingertips and tumbled to the deck. 

And, trailing its way up and over the Tempest’s railing, was none other than a slimy, scummy tentacle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please admire this BEAUTIFUL fanart that xXDreampuzzlexX made for The Tempest!!! I nearly died from happiness when I saw this... It's the first time anyone has ever liked a story of mine enough to create art for it!! <3 You can check out more of their artwork on their Tumblr!
> 
> [HERE IT IS. SO PERFECT](https://xxdreampuzzlexx.tumblr.com/post/619971579728789504/the-tempest-princeofpuzzles-yu-gi-oh-duel)


	18. Sennen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the heck sent such a beast after The Tempest...? And... oh my god. Is it really happening?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEH. I'm back!! 
> 
> Didn't think you'd see me so soon, didja? Well, surprise surprise. I wrote this chapter with very little editing, so I apologize for any mistakes... I'll probably go back and double check things soon. 
> 
> I didn't want to leave you all suffering on the tail end of a cliffhanger for too long, and I was feeling a rush of inspiration coursing through me after where I left off. 
> 
> This story is really GOING places, WOOT! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support, and please let me know what you think/if you like it! Hearing from you makes everything so much better. <3 
> 
> Thank you!  
PoP

The room was dim, and everything within it coated in a fine layer of dust. Though barely noticeable from the outside, a small crack cut a jagged path in one corner of the earthy roof, allowing a beam of golden light to penetrate the darkness and casting a heavenly glow about the decaying underground sanctuary. Though admittedly, there was nothing ‘heavenly’ about its current occupant. 

A man sat hunched over a scroll in the farthest corner, his figure draped in a cloak that acted to conceal anything that might give away his identity. He trailed a finger along the ancient writing etched into the fraying parchment, pausing occasionally to unravel the next set of contents. 

The scroll was unbelievably lengthy, and before long, it had tumbled over his knees and onto the dirt floor beneath him- a cascading waterfall of forbidden knowledge. He greedily lapped up the secrets within, eyes glinting beadily from beneath the safety of his hood. 

A series of footfalls interrupted his thoughts, and he growled in frustration as a familiar young man burst into the room. He would have to continue this later. 

“Were you followed?!” he hissed lowly, begrudgingly restoring the scroll to its original state. It would be much easier to escape with if it wasn’t flopping about on the ground behind him. _ Not to mention how absolutely wasteful it would be to allow such a rare and wondrous artifact to become dirtied in such a way. Unforgivable. _

The young man panted, hands on his knees, as he struggled to catch his breath. He managed a frantic head shake in response to the question, but he was still wheezing too much to vocalize anything of use. 

The cloaked figure merely sneered in annoyance at the pathetic display, pulling himself upright and carefully resting the scroll he had been reading atop a stool beneath the golden light filtering in from above. “What an absolute disgrace. I hope, for your sake, that you’ve at least come bearing news about The Tempest. And its… recent encounter…” He smiled cruelly, vicious flames dancing in his eyes. He knew that by now, everyone on board was surely fighting tooth and nail for their lives. 

“My lord… I….” The young man huffed, finally managing to push enough air into his lungs to speak. He straightened, taking several deep, shuddering breaths before imparting what he knew. “I… haven’t heard anything concrete, my lord.” The cloaked figure whipped his head toward him, fixing him with a dreadful, mind-numbing stare. He whimpered instinctively in response to the hellish malice present in that expression, but he knew he had no choice but to continue. “B-but… I did hear some of the soldiers talking about a sighting… But farther than we had planned…” 

_ Hmph. Serves me right for thinking I could perfectly control something as bestial as a monster. Of course it would do as it sees fit in some ways… _ He hummed, bringing his thumb and forefinger to his chin as he paced in thought. _ Well, no matter. It is of no import where the beast chose to attack them. All that matters is whether or not that Sennen can deal with it. _Even within his internal musings, he laced the word “Sennen” with as much venom as he possibly could. “You may go.” He waved a hand dismissively, knowing that his lackey would understand and was probably eager to escape the confined space anyways. 

He barely registered the tell-tale scurry of retreating footsteps, still focused solely on the workings of his plan. Understanding the capabilities of the sole remaining Sennen was of utmost importance. He would be hard pressed to obtain the Puzzle unless he found a way to dispose of the particular nuisance._ If only he’d made it easy for me and just died along with the rest. _

He grimaced, feeling the beginning of a headache take root in his temple. _ There’s still time… I just have to play my cards right. _He stalked toward a dusty bookshelf that was propped up against the wall, trailing a finger over the titles until he found the one he was looking for. He smirked, pulling out the book and blowing gently against the cover to rid the musty tome of some of the grime it had collected over the years. The newly freed dust motes twinkled in the single column of light, an eerily beautiful sight. 

And, as he flipped through page after page of fantastical monsters, grin ever widening, the abandoned scroll glinted purposefully within the golden halo. The Millennium Puzzle shaped clasp adorning the aged paper almost seemed to glow. A reminder of what was to come. 

* * *

The Tempest was a whirlwind of frantic activity, and it took Yami every ounce of his strength to remain composed. 

Chaos reigned all around him, heavy footfalls and the frantic shouts of his men bombarding him from all sides as he desperately fought to focus. He knew that being able to shut out any and all fear that might be attempting to needle its way into his psyche was crucial. This was a do or die moment if ever there was one.

Gritting his teeth in concentration, he drew his sword and angled his body toward Yugi. Well, toward where he had expected to see Yugi. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that his ward was nowhere to be seen in the immediate vicinity. The stones he had dropped still lay scattered about the deck, but that was the only sign that he had ever been there. 

The fear he had been desperately attempting to tamp down flared up suddenly, encasing his heart in its icy grip. _ No!! _ He clenched his fist so tightly he drew blood, belatedly realizing that he had put his usual gloves aside for the day in order to relax more openly with Yugi during their game of mancala. Regret, anger, and dread settled in the pit of his stomach, and he found his mind wandering as a second tentacle worked its way up and onto the deck. 

Dazed, he stumbled backward, back hitting the solid wood of the mast. His sword dangled limply at his side, his grip utterly pathetic. Yugi was gone, his ship had almost certainly been severely damaged, and he was lost. More lost than he had ever been before. He nearly choked as his body seized up. Time seemed to slow all around him as the fearful shouts of his crew echoed strangely in the open air. Before he had time to process what was happening, he was shoved roughly into a forgotten memory, vision fading momentarily as something within fought to save him… 

Advancing blackness and frenzied shouts quickly replaced by warm sunlight and words of encouragement. 

_ He blinked. Standing before him was none other than his father, who was currently gazing down at him with unabashed pride and twinkling eyes. They were surrounded by towering shelves of books, and there was a table nearby with a fancy, stained glass exterior lantern that was reserved for night time reading sessions. _

_ “I always knew you would amount to greatness. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone absorb so much information this quickly!” He laughed, patting his son on the head and tousling his hair playfully. Yami pouted in response, swatting away his father’s hand and making a show of turning up his nose. _

_ “It’s not that impressive,” he huffed, striding to the table and setting the hefty book he was carrying down with a loud _ ** _thunk_ ** _ . His father followed, peering over Yami’s shoulder at the illustration on the open page. “But… does something like this really exist…?” he whispered, leaning forward in his chair and fixing the creature in question with a wide-eyed stare. _

_ “Mhm…” His father nodded solemnly, expression turning serious in an instant. “Let’s just hope that you never encounter one.” Yami frowned, turning the page and laughing at the monster featured next. _

_ “Who on earth would find something like _ ** _that_ ** _ intimidating?!” He snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He was every bit the picture of indifference. _

_ “You might be surprised, Yami. Looking at a rendition of a monster and coming face to face with one in the wild…” He paused, the slight darkening of his eyes betraying some memory that had resurfaced. “Well, let’s just say that you’d be wise not to underestimate them.” _

_ “Hmph. I’m not afraid. I’m the best with a sword, anyways,” he smirked. “I might still be a _ ** _ kid_ ** _ ,” he said the word with obvious annoyance, “but I’m still the best. Even my teacher says so. Something as stupid as an oversized, leggy _ ** _fish_ ** _ couldn’t stand a chance against me.” _

_ His father merely looked at him, eyes appraising but his expression was otherwise carefully controlled. “Is that so?” _

_ “Of course it’s _ ** _so_ ** _ !” He huffed for dramatic effect. “I’ve memorized everything about the monsters in here, and I know all of their weaknesses!” He clenched his jaw, raising a fist in determination and narrowing his eyes as he glared off into the distance. “I’m going to find the Millennium Puzzle, and I’m going to fulfil my duty!” _

_ “It looks like your uncle has been getting to you,” his father chuckled, smiling fondly at his son’s outburst. He knew that Yami, more than anyone, was capable of doing just that, but it still sent a surprising jolt of pain through his heart to hear his son speaking in such a way. He couldn’t help but wonder if being born into the Sennen family was truly the blessing that outsiders seemed to perceive it as… Sure, advanced physical and mental strength were powerful tools, but at what cost… Today, too, he would have to stay strong for his son. _

_ “Whatever. That’s not even true. It’s not like I listen to everything he sa-” He interrupted his son’s pouty retort with a well timed tickle attack, aiming for his sides, which were easily accessible because of his crossed arms. _

_ “Not if the kraken gets you first!!” he grinned, enjoying his son’s bubbly laughter and frantic, breathy pleas. Yes, today too, he would have to be strong. _

_ Strong… _

_ Kraken…? _

Yami’s eyes burst open, momentarily dazed as the sights and sounds returned to him, and he felt air rush into his lungs._ What?! _ It was the first time he had thought about his father since… since… _ No, no time! _ He shook his head, growling and tightening his grip on the sword in his hand. The sword he had very nearly forgotten about in his dazed state. 

He heard the boom of cannon fire but knew full well that it would do nothing to the beast they were facing. His memories had come rushing back to him, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He was a Sennen, after all. A monster hunter of the highest caliber. 

His eyes narrowed in cold calculation, and his body nearly pulsed with newfound energy. He began his prowl toward the tentacles that had made their way to the deck. He stabbed through the nearest one with sudden, merciless speed, kneeling beside the desperately flopping appendage and whispering so quietly that he knew no one would hear. 

“I know what you are. And I know why you’re here. But… unfortunately for you… You have no _ fucking _ idea who you’re dealing with.” He ripped his sword free and dashed toward the other tentacle with blind, seething rage, ignoring the countless calls from his crew members to stay away from the beast. _ I can’t believe I nearly forgot… _

He leapt atop the writhing appendage, sprinting along the slippery surface with inhuman speed and perfect balance, a feral madness propelling him forward as his eyes locked onto their target. The beast’s core was above water in its attempt to latch onto the ship, and he knew exactly where he needed to strike. 

_ I nearly forgot… _

He screamed, masterfully dodging an incoming tentacle as the creature desperately sought to toss him into the unforgiving ocean waves below. 

_ That I’m… _

He slid under another incoming limb, gritting his death and standing triumphantly atop the creature’s center. 

_ A Sennen. No more hiding… And no more shame!! _

He plunged his sword into the creature’s brain, struggling to stay upright as it writhed beneath him in agony. 

“Know my name! You’re dealing with a Sennen now!” He yelled, aware that every crew member on board was probably staring at him in slack-jawed wonder. He lifted his head toward the ship, desperately searching for a sign that his ward was safe. He had to know… 

The creature’s light had been snuffed out, and it began to sink slowly beneath the ocean’s surface. Yami felt water seep through his pant legs, just as his eyes landed on Yugi’s face. Yugi was the only one in the crowd that wasn’t looking at him in awe. He grunted with effort, hands trembling as he pulled his sword from its spot nestled in the beast’s brain and sheathed it at his side. 

Yugi was smiling sadly at the rail, eyes locked on Yami’s face as the Puzzle glowed dimly around his neck and the breeze ruffled his hair. Everything had gone silent. Yami felt bone-deep exhaustion claim him, and he fell to his knees atop the sinking kraken, never once allowing his eyes to waver from Yugi’s._ Safe _. 

“You fool,” Yugi whispered, voice carried to him by the wind as tears began to fall. He climbed atop the railing, hastily ripping off the Puzzle and passing it to someone nearby. 

_ What…? _Yami’s mind was hazy, but he felt a stab of panic even through his dulled senses as he watched Yugi bark some short orders to the surrounding crew members before taking up what appeared to be a diving stance. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he hardly realized that cold water had begun to seep through his shirt. “No… Don’t…” he muttered weakly, attempting to move his hands but realizing that they were already below water. He stared, eyes wide, as Yugi dove into the water below with perfect form and began swimming toward him with practiced ease. 

“You!!” _ Is he mad at me? _Yami arched an eyebrow, brain attempting to piece together the current situation and failing epically. Yugi reached him quickly, jaw tense and expression hard as he wrapped his arm around Yami’s waist without a word. 

“Mhmm…?” Yami’s eyes lit up in interest, and he snaked an arm around Yugi in return, whose face turned beet red in response. His legs began to kick on autopilot as the beast he’d been standing on tumbled deeper into the ocean below, and he propelled them toward a flotation device that had conveniently appeared near the ship. 

“YOU! I swear! I thought you were going to-! Ugh!” Yugi huffed in exasperation, attempting to aid their progress but utterly failing, seeing as he’d been tucked under Yami’s arm before he could protest. Swimming now would only result in kicking Yami’s legs. 

Yami allowed a small smirk, still dazed and confused but knowing that he’d somehow managed to rile him up. It was always enough to boost his spirits. Once he’d reached the flotation ring, he felt the exhaustion from before return in full force, and he nearly collapsed. He grunted, wrapping an arm around the device and feeling his eyes begin to droop with the effort it took to keep them open. 

Yugi coughed and grimaced when he accidentally swallowed some ocean water, before strengthening his grip on Yami’s waist. He wasn’t about to let the ship captain go and risk him sinking into the ocean’s depths from sheer exhaustion. He placed his forehead against Yami’s, noting how tired his eyes looked. It was honestly a bit scary considering how fiery they usually were. “I seriously thought you were going to die!” he hissed, feeling fresh tears trail down the side of his face. 

“I’m not dead. Actually, I’ve never felt more alive,” Yami whispered, lifting his free hand and tracing the tear’s path down the side of his face with reverence. And it was true. As exhausted as his body may be, he felt more at peace than he had in years. He knew he was where he needed to be. 

He gazed deep into Yugi’s eyes, caught off guard by the vulnerability that was on full display there. 

And then, he did something he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He threw all of his principles out the window, then and there. Who knows? Maybe it was due to the lingering adrenaline from the battle… Or out of a desire to soothe his ward and show him just how much he cared… But, one way or another, it was rooted in love. A budding love that he had starved, and all for what? Out of some fear that he was a monster? 

He knew better now. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you…” he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning forward as the waves lapped gently against them, any fish that might be lingering below the only witnesses to their shared moment. 

His lips met Yugi’s after what felt like an eternity, ocean salt mixing with an unfamiliar, undeniably addictive sweetness. Yami’s free hand slipped behind Yugi’s head, fingers threading gently through his hair to tug him closer. He couldn’t resist hooking a leg around Yugi’s lower half, locking him in place and eliciting an adorable squeak. 

He drank in the moment like an addict that had been denied his particular vice for years, groaning when Yugi released the floatation device in favor of sliding both hands up his chest. The fact that he trusted Yami to hold them up, even in his current state, was enough to set off a primal surge of pride within him. 

Yugi moaned when Yami darted his tongue out experimentally, parting his lips at the silent entreaty. In the recesses of his mind, faint alarm bells were going off. He knew that his strength was fading, and that it was only a matter of time before the crew dropped the emergency ladder. They were safe from prying eyes this close to the body of the ship, but he wasn’t sure how Yugi felt about any of this. It had all happened rather… spur of the moment, after all. 

Reluctantly, and with incredible willpower, he pulled away, noting the needy whimper that left Yugi’s lips with satisfaction. His face was flushed, pupils dilated and lips glistening in the aftermath of their… activities. It seemed as if he himself was surprised by the noise he’d made. His cheeks were flaming, and he seemed to realize the wanton state he’d fallen into as he stared at his hands resting against Yami’s drenched, skin-tight shirt. 

“Uh… I…” He stuttered, fisting the fabric and avoiding Yami’s gaze. 

Yami placed a finger against Yugi’s lips, smirking when his eyes flitted to his face in anticipation. “You don’t need to say a word, little one.” Rather than throw out a retort like he usually would, Yugi merely nodded slowly, gulping. “All in due time.” 

Yami’s strength was nearly gone, but he wasn’t about to worry Yugi by saying it out loud. The emergency ladder clattered loudly as it unfurled down the side of the ship, and he sighed softly in relief. “Oh thank god,” Yugi muttered, seeming to experience the exact same reaction that he had. Yugi peered up at him, nodding toward the ladder. “You go first! I know you’re really exhausted after…” He paused, biting his lip in thought before smiling eagerly. “After fucking up that stupid monster like an absolute boss.” 

Yami blinked, caught off guard by Yugi’s reaction. He narrowed his eyes before tucking a wet lock of Yugi’s hair behind his ear and leaning in to whisper. “Oh… Does that turn you on…?” Yugi spluttered, pushing weakly against his chest in retaliation. Yami smirked and replied with a wink. “I’m only teasing.” _ Although, I suppose that’s not really true, he thought wickedly to himself. It will take some more research. _ “And, I want you to go up first. It’ll help me relax.” Yugi opened his mouth as if to argue, but seemed to think better of it. 

He huffed, reaching out for the ladder and hoisting himself up. Yami began the trek himself, following just after him. _ Fuck. I really am almost… _He could barely piece together a full sentence at this point, and as he heaved himself onto the deck, he felt his legs give way. 

Yugi’s panicked voice reached his ears as his eyes began to drift shut of their own accord. He felt more than saw Yugi collapse beside him, happily noting that his ward was clasping both of his hands tightly against his chest, despite being in front of so many crew members. _ Maybe he… _

His eyes fluttered shut, body relaxing now that the threat had passed. A trait that he vaguely recalled being typical in Sennen family members after an extreme adrenaline rush. 

“Safe…” he muttered, feeling Yugi’s grip strengthen before he fully embraced the wave of exhaustion wrapping itself around his weary limbs. 


End file.
